Chronicles of Absolution: Orion's Legacy
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.08. A treaty has been broken and Sam, Dean and Angela find themselves in the middle of all hell breaking loose between the hunter clans and the guardians of Roslyn Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Orion's Legacy**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Then_

… Angela put the slender bag on a table and proceeded to pull out some of the weapons that were only used against powerful foes. They included a bow, a spear and a short sword. She checked them over and laid them out…

… It was nothing like Absolution but like her blade, it had abilities that could take down anything should the worst come to pass. She needed to train just to get a feel for it since it had been a while since she last wielded the Orion weapons…

… She chose her words carefully, "I heard that you are quite the archer. Much better than your brother Dean… unless that was a misunderstanding." She deliberately emphasized the doubts.

… Jarvis paused by the glass case in the library that he came to see. He peered into the case at the object and gave a slight shake of his head. He could hardly believe that Kaye had managed to acquire it and keep it safe. He must have kept it on his person and he wouldn't blame Kaye. The object in the case was a powerful one indeed since it was very sensitive to who exactly held it. At least that was what he was assuming, considering that it reacted to his touch when he fingered the stone in it…

… "I always thought the gauntlet was a legend but then again in my experience things like that seldom turn out that way."

… "And study the stars. The clue is in the stars Cat."

… Austin watched as Dean took a look at the gauntlet in the display case. He raised his brow at the interest Dean was showing in the item in the case. He didn't know much about it except what it said on the catalogue card that was place next to it.

Dean stared at it. He was drawn to the blue stone that located right where the top of the hand would be. It was deep blue and it almost looked like an eye. If he peered closer, it looked like it and for a brief moment he thought he saw something…

… "Well I can tell you that Orion is a real person. What the history books don't tell you was that he was considered one of the best hunters next to Artemis. In fact there is some lore that says that he was trained by Artemis herself when she chose him."

… "Orion is simply called the Hunter and if you are familiar with your constellations it is one of the most significant and easily recognizable along with Scorpio.

"The Hunter is a title or recognition as it has become known throughout the centuries but the original was of Greek origin and he was skilled in the art of hunting. His best known exploit is chasing down the two beasts that threatened to make life miserable for humans."

… "I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," Angela replied. After reading what Kaye left her, she felt ready to bring him back so she could kick his ass. Slowly she put her left on her right wrist and lifted her jacket sleeve to reveal the bracelet. "Meet the Orion's belt."

… Castiel turned her wrist gently to look into the stone. He focused his gaze and seemed to talk to it, "So you have chosen and from outside the bloodlines."

The stone reacted by glowing slightly. It was like it knew what Castiel was and it didn't even try to burn him. It flickered and glowed…

… _Isis smiled in return. "She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature."_

… nored it as she meditated. It became irrelevant.

"Energy binds the elements, the glue that holds all things together," Shiva said as he walked beside her.

"Ethereal energy," Angela replied as she went into another posture. "Like all things are composed of matter, that matter is held together by energy."

Shiva nodded as he watched her. On the wire, it made her a head taller than he was but then again the wire was suspended only a foot off the ground. Yet the posture was the same a person suspended a hundred feet above ground. "True. When something changes, it is merely the energy shifting into another form."

… "It's not my path I doubt, Lord Shiva. I know my path is the one of the warrior and more specifically the one of the Malachi, the chosen protector of man. I doubt my abilities trying to complete that path."

… "You know what it means to sacrifice for the greater good. It is something you have done all your life. You understand it better than even the most dedicated of warriors."

"If crisis is not averted then all suffer."

"All life is suffering according to Buddha." Shiva paced around Angela. Occasionally he adjusted a strand of her hair. "But it is temporary, conditional, compounded by other things, which leads to the second…"

"That to understand suffering, one must find the cause of that suffering. We continually crave for something outside ourselves to make us happy. To know is to begin the means of ending what causes that suffering."

… She knew that Augusta had decided on that though she was curious about the girl's father Mikhael and what he had to say. She made a mental note to seek him out and talk to him. He was from one of the hunter lines and that was better than some of the low down scum that expressed interest in Augusta. She had no problem with the hunters except when they were stupid and did the shoot first and ask questions later thing with her…

… Mikhael Marinos was from one of the seven lines of Hunters. He came from a long line of family tradition that specialized in using more spell casting methods of trapping and taking care of the creatures of the night. The youngest of three brothers and was the more accepting of the fact that there were creatures out there that just wanted to live in peace. He had to be otherwise he wouldn't have gotten involved with a human turned into a semi-vampire of sorts…

… "I am the Hunter. I alone can stop them." Orion looked at Angela. "I allowed you because you are a hunter even though you aren't of the sacred lines. You have not let power corrupt you."

… It was almost comical when Sam and Lenya turned their heads to see Angela standing there holding the Orion spear. On her wrist was the bracelet but it wasn't the pretty jeweled piece that was hiding in plain sight. It was like the leather ones Sam had seen her wear but this one was metal like and the sigils were like the ones on her leather ones and they were mingled with other sigils that were probably related to the Orion's belt…

… "I feel a connection with her. I admire who she is which is a warrior but what ticks in her heart and soul; it's a beautiful thing…

… _Separate but equal One and the same Traveling the long road And calling each other's name_ …

… "And maybe it is a gift for what you've done. A reward to be what you are supposed to be."

Angela looked at the grizzled hunter with a raised brow. She started to say something when a shadow caught her eye. She blinked as she recognized who it was and willfully ignored him, "And what is that? Hero? Villain? Human? Monster?"

"Just you, Angie. Just you."

 _Now_

It was rhythmic the pattering of feet against the ground. They were light and fast steps and would usually indicate that it was someone of a smaller build. Or someone that had learned how to run fast by not putting so much weigh on their feet. In either sense, it was rhythmic and slightly erratic with the occasional stumble over the uneven ground and the thrashing of branches. But none of that compared to the stench that was filtering through the forest.

 _Fear._

It was a powerful emotion, capable of emitting a scent that was a lure. Like how a shark was lured by the scent of blood. It was intoxicating and irresistible because from fear, it attracted pleasure, the thrill of the hunt. It also attracted the need to act, especially when there was the scent of the one doing the chasing.

Hunting was an art and a skill that took a lifetime to master. An irony since a lifetime was all a hunter had. And within that lifetime, you learned what you needed to survive as well as how to track, hunt, and kill that which your skills were honed for. And your skill depended on your family and what you were best suited for.

He sat squatting on the thick branch of the tree looking out, listening to the sound. He heard the quick pattering of feet and the stumbling. He heard the crashing of the brush and snorted. A noisy prey was no fun at all since they practically gave away their location if you wanted to play hide and go seek. Then again a hunt was a hunt and the noisy ones were good at running and that was where the fun was. He licked his lips as he continued to listen.

The second pair was pattering just as well, but it was precise. There were no mistakes. You wouldn't be able to hear them if you weren't listening hard enough. That meant that it was someone on the hunt. The thrill was there and it came in stalking the one being chased. They ran blindly but you ran with purpose and then you pounced when they least expected it and they would never see it coming.

To add to the challenge there was the sound of rain pouring. It could mask the steps if care were given. The splashes from the puddles spoke of the fear that was emanating throughout the entire area. It carried itself on the air and wafted through. It mingled with the rain and the heat that rose from the earth. The rich smells and sounds… it all lent themselves to the thrill of the hunt.

He sat on the branch and looked out. He had his role to play. He would not give chase unless he had to but he had his role. Everyone had a role. You followed it or people died. It was plain and simple. There was no room for second guessing. If you had the shot, then you took it. You did your job and people were safe. That was what he was there for as he sat on his branch, listening and waiting.

The crashing through the brush got louder and he could hear the pants of fear. The time was coming. He stood up on his perch and made ready. His weapon was removed from his back and he held it as he listened. If they didn't come this way, then he would be free. He stared into the pouring rain and listened to the pattering of footsteps.

The breathing was labored. They were near exhaustion but by no means ready to give up. There was the sound of stumbling but they were not down. This made the chase interesting. He listened. Listened. And there it was. They were heading this way. It looked like he was going to have fun in this chase after all.

The bow was simple but effective. Some liked knives and others liked guns. The bow and arrow left for distance and the cleanliness of the kill. And there was no taint of gunpowder. He notched and arrow and drew back as he straightened his position. He pointed it where he heard the sounds were heading. His eyes narrowed as he studied the brush and listened to the rain, the pattering of feet. It was like everything came to a still.

He could hear the heartbeats. The steady thumping of his. It was in sync with the pattering of the one doing the chasing. Perfect rhythm as it chased the panicked rhythm. It was coming until the sync was gone. The other lost the prey but he still had it. He could see the rustle of the brush and drew back, ready to fire. He heard the footsteps coming faster, like they were desperate until they crashed through and slowed to a stop. Foolish.

Safety was an illusion here. There was no safety as his lip curled and he drew back. He released and it flew with a silent high pitch. No one would hear it. Not in this storm. It was flying towards its target. He wouldn't miss. He never missed. This one was a kill shot and the victory would be his. He pursed his lips in victory.

Then it stopped.

The arrow was on target but it never made it. At the last second the target turned and stuck out his hand. His fingers closed around the shaft. He held it in his hand and he was looking up. Looking up where it came from. That meant… he could hear it. Time for up close and personal.

The target remained on the ground. It watched as he leapt down and drew another arrow, poised to shoot. The target looked to be fast but he was worn down. He could see it from the bloody cut on the arm and the way the target favored a leg. It was enough to slow it down but not kill. That was why there was always a backup.

"You're making a mistake."

The target dared to talk to him? That was unheard of. Most of the time they just attacked and then that justified killing it. He replied, "I don't think so. You are prey. I hunt your kind."

"I am not the creature you seek."

They were liars. They always were. Always trying to blame something else. They were all the same. They were monsters. They killed people. He drew his arrow back and fired only to have that one dodged but he was quick. He had another out and fired. This time it hit its mark and his lip curled as it struck the back of the shoulder.

The target grunted in pain as it reached for the arrow. It pulled it out and looked at it. "You are making a mistake," it repeated.

"I doubt it," he said. He drew another. He could hear the pattering of his teammate. They would come and help finish it off. "Now do what you normally do and attack me so I can justify putting this through your worthless heart."

"I am not… the thing… you need to hunt," the target repeated. It was starting to pant now. The trap was working its magic and starting to affect it. It wouldn't be long before it was completely weakened. But that would make the hunt pointless.

"You killed those children."

"You are wrong."

The hunter looked at the monster and drew back. "You are wrong. You and your kind will die." He released the arrow and had another drawn and fired.

The first missed but the second hit and hit into the heart. The hunter's lip curled in satisfaction just as his partner came crashing through asking, "Did you get him?"

"Yes," the hunter replied as he looked at the corpse with a smirk. He looked up to see his partner looking concerned. "What?"

The hunter couldn't believe it as his partner went through the body, checking it. He held his bow at the ready just in case something happened. He scowled at his partner and said, "Leave it. It's only a monster."

"Shit."

The hunter frowned, "What?"

His partner turned and held up something. The hunter looked at it and shrugged, "So what?"

His partner gave him a look. This was bad. "We were wrong."

* * *

The town was a sleepy little town, the kind you can get yourself lost in and the hustle and bustle of the world would pass you by. It was the kind of place that was written in those romantic tales of sleepy towns and the like. It was within a fairly reasonable distance to the city if you needed things that weren't readily available. Some would say that it was the perfect place to raise kids and it usually was. It was why Greg thought it would be a good place to settle down and raise a family.

It was a typical night even though it had been raining. Everyone was in bed or coming home from a night out at the local bar. He was on his way home after a long day at work in the auto repair shop and having a few with friends at work. He had his hands in his pocket and his backpack slung over his shoulders. A thick jacket went over the coveralls he wore to work. He looked just like anyone else even though he was pretty fit for an auto mechanic to the point it had the local single ladies swoon and flirt with him. It was quiet as he walked down the street that led to his house.

The house was a little bungalow house and one that he got at a fairly reasonable rate considering that he just came into town on the railroad and decided to stay. It was as far as he could get from what he was running from and close enough that they wouldn't be foolish enough to come near. It had been fairly peaceful and they respected his wishes. He just wished that they would see his reasoning. He sighed as he unlocked the door to his house and called out, "Idalia, I'm back."

There was no response and Greg frowned. He put his keys in the dish by the door. It was the only way he was ever able to remember to take them. He dropped his bag down in the entry hall and called out again, "Idalia?"

He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a mason jar full of liquid. "I made a stop for you."

Greg started walking through the house to the kitchen. He looked around in the usual places for his companion. "Idalia? Are you even awake? It is your usual time."

He walked into the kitchen without turning on the light and put the jar in the fridge, thinking that she would get to it later. He paused to see if he wanted a beer but deciding that he had enough, he closed the door. He turned towards the living area and flicked the switch. The light didn't go on and he tried again. He frowned thinking it was a fuse. The house was old and he was constantly replacing things while saving to have it overhauled.

Greg went back to the kitchen and pulled out one of the flashlights he kept around the house just in case this happened. He checked it to make sure it wasn't one of those halogen ones. Those hurt Idalia's eyes worse than a normal bulb when she met it head on. Satisfied that it was working, he went outside the house to take a look at the fuse box. It was a fuse and he replaced it quickly and he saw the light go on. Closing the box, he sighed making a mental note to buy more fuses when he went into town in the morning.

He entered the house through the kitchen entrance and clicked off the flashlight and headed to the living room. He decided to call for her again, "Idalia, no games tonight…"

When he entered the room, his heart felt like it stopped. Idalia was lying on the floor, her eyes were opened, wide eyed in fear. She was lying in a pool of blood and he could see a large red spot in the middle of her chest. He looked at her and her eyes moved towards him. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she whimpered his name, "Greg." It was followed with her taking gasping breaths, "Get… out…"

Greg didn't have time to look around. He sensed it rather than saw it. Something was in the house and they were sneaking up on him. It broadsided him and knocked him into the bookcase near the wall that held the collectibles that Idalia loved. They clattered to the ground shattering on impact. The ones that didn't fall off the shelves were knocked over and didn't suffer any worse than what they did. Greg had covered his head to protect it and cautiously peeked through his arms when he was viciously grabbed and flung into the coffee table.

He landed on his back with a thud and he felt the wood dig into his back. He didn't feel it though since his adrenaline started to flow. He caught a glimpse of something and heard the sound. He rolled to his feet and started to run. He headed towards the hall closet when he was clipped again and he fell face forward and a heavy mass fell on top of him.

Going with instinct, he drove his elbow upwards and hit soft flesh. He heard a grunt and he was able to push up and get the body off him and he was back on his feet. He took off for the closet and flung it open. He grabbed his rifle and made sure it was loaded. Idalia never liked him having it but he said that it was better to be safe than sorry. He was glad to have it but it was too late for Idalia.

Seeing that it was loaded, Greg pulled it up in the ready position and started making his way through the house. He had to get to the kitchen door and head out to the barn. It was really a shed but Idalia called it a barn since that was considered his man cave and hence made him an animal. It had been in jest and one that he took in good humor and a good cover for what he kept in there. Right now he needed to get in there if he was going to have a chance.

He steadied his breathing and checked his corners. It was a pitiful thing that he had to act like he was making a breach in his own home, but considering that there was a thing loose in his house, on his property… it was better to not take any chances. His breathing was controlled as best as he could as he felt fear trying to worm its way up his spine. He could hear it stalking him and following him and he didn't like that it was doing that.

He made it to the kitchen and was out the door. It was stupid to make a break for it in plain running. That would only incite the chase even though he was already being chased. He headed for his shed but took cover and checked his six to make sure that he had a clear run to the shed. He didn't like it since he could sense that it was stalking him. Like it was biding his time until it decided it was tired of playing with him and go for the kill. He didn't like it at all since that was full of unknowns and he was on his own for this.

He made it to his shed and grabbed gear that he hadn't used but kept just in case. He flung it on and stepped out. He could have holed up in the shed since it was made to withstand an attack but he didn't have supplies that lasted forever. Besides if it was what he thought it was, then he needed to protect his town. There were people here that wouldn't understand and he couldn't have that on his hands. He opened the door with his rifle and gear and called out, "Alright you asshole. Come and get me."

The air was quiet as his muscles tensed. He steadied his breathing and took to listening all around. It was out there and he was going to get it. His nostrils flared as scents filled his nose and his body slipped into old habits. He stilled his breathing until it was barely a whisper. It was then that he heard it. It was circling, moving and…

It came out from behind and barreled into him. Greg felt pain rip through his body as he hit the dirt. He grimaced in pain as he tried to get up. It was then he heard, "You should've known better than to be a traitor," before he heard the sounds of attack. He whirled to meet it head on.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like things are not as quiet as they seemed and a mistake was made. Stay tuned for next time on Orion's Legacy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The birds were making their usual cheery sounds but they were ignored. In fact it was pretty quiet that morning as Angela leaned over the engine of the Impala, using the wrench to tighten the bolt she was working on. She gazed at the engine with a gentle smile as she paused in her work to look at the craftsmanship.

It was a miracle that Dean had been able to rebuild her after she had been t-boned. He pulled it off and she was running and purring down the highway. Between her and Dean, the Impala was well cared for and kept running along with her baby Deanna. Angela leaned on the hood and looked at the engine with an appreciative eye. "You really are a beautiful girl, sweetheart."

"Now I'm feeling jealous."

Angela's lip curled into a grin as she shifted to see her mate standing there with a cup of coffee held out to her. She replied, "You have no reason to. You're the only one for me."

Sam was smiling, bemused at Angela's dedication to the Impala and pleased that she was so willingly showing her affection. He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "And you for me," he replied as he straightened up. He held out a cup of coffee.

Angela accepted the cup, careful to not get grease on Sam's hands. She sniffed the steamy hot cup and could tell that the grounds hadn't been scorched beyond a palatable tolerance. It smelled pretty good and it was black. She needed that and took a pull. "Just what I needed," she said with a smile.

Sam accepted the cup and put it on the roof of the Impala where it wouldn't fall. He took the time to study her. It had been a couple of weeks since getting back from the Canadian wilderness, at least that was where he thought they had been. It had been a few interesting weeks in that there were times when glassware shattered unexpectedly or hard objects like books started flying around. On the rare occasion any candles that were around ignited but not in the typical color of fire.

So far no one was talking about it but he figured that it had something to do with what had happened when they were fighting Izhu. He knew that what Angela did to free him and after that, when the dust settled, she had this glow about her. She certainly was more affectionate and didn't want to leave him alone the first couple of nights. But she also had a bad case of restlessness and judging from her tired looking eyes she was still having trouble sleeping. He ventured, "I missed you when I woke up this morning."

"Couldn't stay asleep," Angela admitted, "And I know the car needed some work."

"Dean will appreciate that," Sam replied as he took a couple of steps forward. He reached out and stroked her cheek, running the back of his two fingers along it. He absently fingered a lock of her hair that had fallen from the messy pin up she had done. "Are you having trouble sleeping, Angie?" He looked at her with a concerned look.

Angela closed her eyes and sighed in contentment when Sam touched her. She opened them and replied, "Seeing Izhu again… shook me up a little. And… I've had a couple of troubling memories… nightmares since I got out." She looked at him to gauge what he was going to do.

Sam continued to fondle the lock of hair gently, liking the soft texture despite the messy hairdo. He suspected that she was remembering too much of hell and felt bad that he was the one that got the mind wall and she didn't. He asked, "Can you tell me what they are about?"

"They are all the same. A variation of… you dying and I couldn't do anything." She looked at him with a saddened expression. "Sometimes Dean was in there too. And Bobby. Other times…" She looked aside and thought about it for a little bit before saying, "Some memories of hell."

Sam stepped closer and cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He was tempted to ask her what she remembered of hell but he had Dean's warning in his mind and he remembered what happened in Bristol. Also he didn't want to pain her with memories. He sensed she was already pained by it and she was trying to hide it and stay strong. It also didn't help that she had similar nightmares to his except he was the one dying and not her. He didn't know if it would help or not to say anything. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just be there for me," Angela replied with a gentle smile. "I have trouble sleeping but I do get a few hours." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Like I told you before, you make me feel safe."

Sam's lip twitched in a slight smile as he tried to control his body's reaction to her whisper. He felt blood rush but focused more on her. "And I'm here for you. Always."

Angela smiled, ignoring the fact that she sensed a blood rush from Sam. It really was unnerving that things she hadn't noticed or had been able to ignore before were now flooding her senses. Luckily it was only limited to anything and everything with Sam. She figured that it was because they were mated. She certainly noticed Sam was more reactive to certain things regarding her. He couldn't resist certain things like sniffing her hair. Other times he was very affectionate that she would never thought he would ever do that to someone he cared about. It was more along the lines of something she would and wanted to do constantly.

Hearing Sam say part of that declaration they made over a year ago, she couldn't help but say in a low voice, "That's why I love you."

Sam smiled at her and petted her cheek again, "I love you, too."

Angela smiled and took a breath before going back over to the engine, picking up her wrench. She went back to work and looked saying, "Gotta get this finished before we hit the road today."

Sam smiled and chuckled despite the fact that he was still going through a blood rush in his body. He managed to keep it to a minimum but it was hard since Angela was appealing in a tank top that bared her midriff and he could see her tattoo. He took a sip of his coffee to dispel the feeling and it helped a little. He leaned against the car, watching her work until she was finished.

Angela had just wrapped up the tools and put them in the trunk when she grabbed her coffee and took a sip. It was cold but still it was good. She had finished wiping her hands on a grease rag when Dean came out looking like he had just tumbled out of bed. She pursed her lips in a wry grin and teased, "Find anything?"

Dean growled at her, "No. And thanks for snaking my keys."

"I needed to work on the car," Angela offered with a shrug. She waved the grease rag she had been holding. Her hands were still smudged with grease. "I know that knocking was bothering you when we left the last town."

"And I said I'd take care of it," Dean pouted.

"And leave you less time talking to Haley," Angela replied with a smirk, knowing that Dean missed being with the witch. "How's the store?"

Dean made a slight face since he knew that she was right and admitted, "Good business and she's having fun fielding calls with Bobby." He made a face not liking that he was found out.

Angela chuckled and smiled big, "Knew she would."

Dean allowed a small smile, "Alright, alright, alright you got me. Thanks for the tune up, Angie."

"Well, anything for a beauty,"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly at that. That was one of the few things that solidified the bond between his brother and Angela. They both had an appreciation for cars and they both had a liking for pie. That and she mothered them both and he and Dean let her to a certain extent. They really were a family. He knew that deep down but seeing it… it provided some clarity of what had always been there since day one.

"And maybe consider it a thank you for indulging me," Angela was saying as she stopped herself from ruffling Dean's hair since her hands were still greasy. She leaned against the Impala smiling her thanks.

It had been a request that she made almost timidly much to both Sam and Dean's puzzlement. She said that Christian aka Fang Boy had something for her and she wanted to pick it up. It was then that she revealed she wanted to see the babies. She almost blushed at that but kept her composure to the point that Dean offered right away, much to Sam's surprise. So they packed up and started driving towards Roslyn Academy, taking their time since it was rare that they caught a break and Bobby and Haley were the ones busy waiting and checking leads on the 'Mother of All' thing.

"Don't get used to it," Dean gruffed half-heartedly. He adjusted his stance having sort of anticipating her ruffling his short hair. "Be nice to see Kira again."

"And you want to see the babies," Angela teased.

"Just curious since Kira's like you and Chris is not like you."

Angela laughed at that. "More likely they will be like daddy," she said, "Cute, charming, gorgeous, handsome and intelligent." She gave a wicked look at Sam since she was teasing him horribly by making him jealous.

Sam knew she was doing it on purpose. He could feel his blood start to boil and it was over babies! He had always been protective to the point of overprotectiveness with her. Since learning they were now a mated pair, he had been noticing a lot of things that he hadn't before and how certain things made him react way too easily. His jealousy bouts especially and it amused her. It amused her to the point that she teased him to get him riled up but never past a breaking point. And it didn't help that there were certain things she did or didn't do that drove him crazy.

Dean hadn't picked up on that and added fuel to the fire, "You always did like the smart ones, Angie. I guess that's why you trained and teamed with Austin right?"

Angela saw that Sam was getting uncomfortable and decided to end it. She didn't want a fist fight to break out even though the thought of it greatly amused her. She replied, "I don't do stupid meaning that you have no clue."

"But you'd teach em' anyway," Dean pointed out in a low and gentle tone.

Angela gave a wry smile at that. It was true. If only so they knew how to defend themselves. "Only so they don't commit stupid," she replied with a slight smile. "Well I better get cleaned up. Got a long day ahead of us."

It was the cue to get ready for the day. There was nothing to do but to head back to the rooms and pack up. Angela went to hers to take a shower since she was covered in grease and grinned to herself what Akira would say since that woman didn't mind a little blood but anything with engine grease had her turning into a Miss Priss. It made Angela laugh every time and it was their private joke that she handled the dirty work. She was pulling out a set of clothes carefully when the door opened and she said, "Don't tell me Dean's all ready to go…"

She didn't have time to finish that thought when she was grabbed from behind and turned around and pushed into the wall. It wasn't hard or with any intent to harm. And it wasn't like Sam could physically hurt her unless he intended to. She came face to face with the man as he pinned her arms above her head and stared into eyes. She had pushed a little too hard it seemed and it didn't help that she was smelling his desire in waves and it was giving her the same look. She managed to say in a teasing tone, "Feeling a little out of sorts?"

Sam looked at her, not really amused by her response. "Babies? Really?"

Angela stared at him. "Call it a point or a test," she teased in a firm tone. To anyone watching it looked and sounded like she was annoyed. In reality, she was returning the challenge that Sam brought in. "And you passed in amusing me," she ended with a smirk.

Sam growled at that as he pressed his forehead against hers a bit too hard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please, stop that."

Angela took a breath. "I'm sorry. I just… get the urge to… punish you."

"Punish me?" Sam opened his eyes and stared at her quizzically. He knew she had a different definition for punishment. Most of the time in the past it had been playful and mostly to make Dean stick his foot in his mouth. This was different and he struggled to know why. "Why do you want to do that?"

Angela sighed as she closed her eyes. Sam hadn't released her and as she took a breath, she could smell his scent. The kindness, the gentleness and not to mention the assertive alphaness in there… She cursed that she didn't have better control and was one of the reasons why she wanted to see Akira. "Because I can smell it on you."

Sam didn't need her to explain that. He continued to press his forehead against hers and look her in the eye. He didn't release her since… He teased gently, "Well you smell nice too." He shifted to make his point and sniffed her hair even though it was a mess. He brought his nose down to her skin, sniffing and breathing on it down to her neck. He chuckled a little at the sounds she made, "And when you make that sound… I can't help it."

Angela felt Sam's teeth graze her collar bone, his tongue playing with the skin, right on her mark. She couldn't resist letting out a low moan. "I'm sorry."

"Definitely sorry," Sam muttered as he continued to suckle and nibble her skin. "But still getting punished."

Angela felt his grip tighten on her wrists but she didn't care. She made a low sound in her throat that sounded like a warning growl as she managed to lean forward and nip his neck gently. The growl turned into a rumble and a moan of disappointment when he pulled back out of reach while still holding her wrists. He started running his fingers gently on her face and cupped her chin, teasing her lips and chuckling when she tried to nip them and couldn't.

Call it sexual frustration if you wanted, but it was how they played with each other. Neither was able to understand why since it came and went in bouts leaving satisfaction and confusion behind. Angela was concerned something was wrong but it was dispelled every time Sam laid his hands on her. For Sam, he was willing to go with it even though it made him blush that he played out fantasies with her. The hard part was that neither wanted it to stop either.

Sam rubbed his first finger on her lips, watching her skin flush and her eyes becoming heavy lidded. He knew though that she was a predator and could turn the tables but he was in control now. Gently he pressed his finger into her mouth, forcing her to open it. Like a curious child, he ran his finger on her canine, listening to her breath hitch as her sensitive teeth elongated and a moan of pleasure came from her throat. He grinned as he removed his finger and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a deep and meaningful kiss. He was done playing but he wasn't going to make it easy and made it clear when he snaked his hand to her bared midriff and started teasing her skin, causing her to moan and actually bang the back of her head against the wall.

"Stop… playing," she growled.

"I did. What's keeping you?"

* * *

"You really planning to eat all that?"

Angela stared at the logger's breakfast she had ordered. It had three meats at two to three pieces each, scrambled eggs, hash browns and a stack of three pancakes to top it off. Oh and she asked for country gravy on the side. She looked at Dean as he stared at her with his fork poised over the bacon and eggs he ordered. In short she had ordered enough for three people. She said, "Yeah. I'm hungry."

Dean watched as she dug in. He was going to say something to Sam when he noticed that his brother was eating more than he usually did and it full of carbs and none of that healthy stuff. He blinked for a moment as he remembered hearing a bunch of noise when he was packing his gear; the thumping on the walls. He put two and two together to make five. "Okay then," was all he said.

Angela raised her brow for a moment before digging in. It was rare that she got a big appetite since she had been working on keeping closer to normal portions but the early morning coupled with what happened afterwards built up an appetite. She felt Sam's boot gently tap her foot and she rubbed her foot against his while paying attention to her meal.

Sam had tensed when Dean commented on Angela's choice of breakfast though his choice wasn't exactly normal either. Logically they were both hungry and they had a long drive ahead of them and more than likely they weren't going to stop except for gas and bathroom breaks. He was relieved when Dean decided to leave it. They hadn't been exactly quiet that morning and they were lucky she hadn't broken anything. When Dean went back to eating, he took the opportunity to play footsie. It was juvenile but it helped and she played it back.

It was relatively quiet since there was nothing new to do and Sam for once decided against getting a local paper and reading it. This was supposed to be a sort of vacation trip to see old friends while getting something that may pertain to a job. It was relatively easy even though the temptation was there but it also led Sam to thinking about all the little things that had been happening the last few weeks. Mostly they were centered on his worry for the woman next to him who was trying hard to be what she had always been.

It wasn't until Angela got up to use the restroom that Dean decided to be nosy. He waited until she was out of reasonable earshot before asking, "So you decided on a little fun this morning?"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly. He had hoped Dean would just leave it alone but then again they weren't exactly quiet and she did get a little physical. He replied, "We were just talking."

"And did that include pounding on the walls to make a point?" Dean was being curious but also proud that his little brother was getting laid.

"Friendly argument."

"Uh huh." Dean studied his brother. "Not to mention that you didn't like that she pushed your buttons."

Sam cleared his throat at that trying to hide the fact that he was still embarrassed that he got a jealousy spat over a couple of babies. He shoveled another forkful of pancake into his mouth more to avoid saying anything. He could tell that this was amusing Dean to no end. He swallowed the bite and said in a low voice, "It's not funny."

"You got to admit that it is a little," Dean countered with a grin. He knew that he had to be nice since he could put himself in the line of fire for an ass kicking later. He picked up the mug of coffee and took a sip. "It's okay, Sam. At least you're honest about it."

"It's not okay, Dean." Sam sat back in his seat and looked down at his plate. He studied it for a few moments before saying, "I've… been noticing a few things…"

"Me too but I know enough not to pester her unless it's serious and she is trying." Dean was willing to have this conversation. After all this was the first time that Sam had a girlfriend that was hell bent on staying alive and had actually been to hell and back literally. That coupled with the fact that she had freaky cool mojo… there was bound to be questions and a lot of figuring things out. "Besides it's not like we're not used to it."

"It's not that," Sam countered with a slight look.

"Then what is it?"

Sam debated on what to say and if he wanted to say it. He needed to get it off his chest and naturally he wanted to turn to his older brother but with that came consequences. Finally he said, "Don't rag on me okay?"

"Okay," Dean replied with a shrug, figuring that it must be big for Sam to really talk about what was bothering him.

"I've been noticing… things," Sam said as he started to play with his fork more out of nervousness. "Like… how she… smells." He looked at his brother to gauge his reaction.

"What you mean like a perfume? Cause you and I both know she doesn't wear it. Messes with her nose."

"No like… Remember when she sniffed you when she was shrunk?"

Dean blinked as he recalled that. It did answer questions that he had but put to the back of his mind. He teased her about having a super sniffer but only because she could sniff out the supernatural. What Sam was telling him was… "You mean that you…" He pointed at Sam and when he got the telltale look he was speechless. "No way."

"Yeah and uh…" Sam cleared his throat. At least it wasn't too bad. "It turns me on," he admitted in a small voice.

"She's your girl."

Sam shot a look at Dean that would have been a bitch face. "It's bad like I can smell it. Smell changes like when she's scared or tired…"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He knew it was serious but it was also funny. "Dude, you've been aware of her moods since she joined us. Nothing new about that."

Sam made a face at that. "It's different," he pressed, "And sometimes I…" He wasn't sure how to voice it.

Dean saw the genuine confusion and distress that his brother was going through. He reached out, "Hey, it's okay, man. I mean it probably has Angie confused too though I noticed that before all this she avoided being downwind of you. You drive her insane."

That wasn't a relief and Sam threw and annoyed look. He would have said something but Angela had come back. He turned on a smile for her and shot a look at Dean. At least his brother didn't make fun of him but understood that this was a new thing. Probably because he hung out with a witch that knew things that were strange and unusual too.

Dean looked at his brother and glanced at Angela before saying, "Well at least we'll be able to see what all the fuss is about with Kira."

Sam caught the look of understanding and nodded. No doubt Angela had questions of her own but he wanted to have some answers for her before things went down south or they were stuck. He took another bite of his breakfast when his phone rang. Giving an apologetic look, he answered it after checking the caller ID, "Hey Bobby?"

Angela and Dean turned to look at Sam as he listened to the grizzled hunter. Dean watched as Angela twitched her head to try and listen in. If she had been an animal like a cat or a dog, her ears would have twitched in the direction of the sound. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to concentrate but he could tell she wasn't having much luck since she sat back and waited for Sam to finish.

"Well uh…" Sam said after he put away his phone, "Looks like it might not be a good idea to go to Roslyn."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like there is something going on between Sam and Angie that is steamy... And on the way to Roslyn, Bobby calls to say that it might not be a good idea. Stay tuned for next time on Orion's Legacy...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So Bobby's saying that it's a bad idea to go to the academy now?" Dean leaned against the Impala as he tossed a couple of biscuits to his dog. He frowned at that since it didn't make any sense to him.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a shrug. "He didn't give me much but he said that it wasn't a good time and to come back to Sioux Falls."

"Well if that don't smell like something's going on…" Dean shrugged his shoulders as he tossed a biscuit at Moira. He watched as she caught it and just chewed it right then and there. "Makes me think that we should be heading there."

Sam was inclined to agree with that assessment. And yet it must be serious for Bobby to tell them to come back to the yard and to avoid the academy. It was puzzling to him. "But Bobby sounded pretty worried about it."

"And that sounds like a job for us," Dean pointed out. "It's what we do." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you sure Bobby didn't give any details? Sam?"

Sam had turned away to think about things and found his mind wandering. His thoughts turned Angela and what he had observed since they had gotten back from hell. It was then that he was hit with hints of concern, worries and emotions that he knew weren't his. That was another thing that had him feeling like he was on a rollercoaster; trying to separate his thoughts from hers. It was enough to have Dean worry whether or not the wall in his head was compromised.

Right now he was caught in a place of contentment. His thoughts and emotions were reflecting a moment of peace with a mixture of contemplating the phone call from Bobby. There was no sense of urgency but calm deliberance. Sam knew it wasn't his thoughts or feelings but hers and he latched onto it, liking it. He rarely saw her in that state, a complete state like that and it made him feel content. He liked it when she could just be.

 _Sam?_

Sam twitched a little bit and ignored the interruption while focusing on the contentment that he was feeling. It made him feel comfortable and he wanted to just… He turned his thoughts away form that route. He felt a hint of amusement and he almost wanted to laugh since he picked up on that saucy tease act she did, which surprised him at first but he liked it and encouraged her to do it again. It was a side of her that he hadn't seen and he liked it.

 _Sam!_

Sam felt the hand on his arm and he jerked. Spinning a bit he faced his brother who was looking at him to see if there was something wrong. "What?"

"You okay man?" Dean narrowed his eyes in worry. He held onto his brother's arm just in case.

"Yeah," Sam replied. He was fine. There was nothing wrong with his head since he knew that was what Dean was concerned about.

Dean looked at Sam daring him to tell the truth. "Sam."

"I'm fine Dean."

"Don't look like it from here."

Sam sighed at that. He knew that Dean wasn't going to let this go. And he was trying to tell him what he was experiencing. "It had nothing to do with the wall in my head," he said. He paused a moment and made a slight face since it was going to sound a little crazy. He bit the bullet and said, "I was… paying attention."

"Paying attention?" Dean raised his brow since from what he saw, Sam was doing anything but that. He glanced over to where Angela was playing with the dogs, giving them a run. He looked back over at Sam. "Really?"

"Really."

"Sam…"

"I was paying attention to Angie. Her thoughts and feelings actually." Sam shuffled on his feet as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. He made a slight sound as he shuffled on his feet. He knew it sounded weird but how else was she going to describe it?

Dean looked at Sam. He could tell his brother was not lying to him. He was serious about feeling Angela's feelings and thoughts. He wanted to make sure that he heard it clearly, "You mean you can feel how she feels… see her thoughts? He made a slight look since he wasn't sure how to voice that. It was the strangest thing he heard.

"Feelings… yes." Sam cleared his thoughts as he looked at Angela. He could feel a dopey smile come on as he could feel the sense of contentment emanating from her.

Dean watched as his brother focused on Angela and he seemed to space out. He watched a slow smile appear that made him look like he was dopey like he was drinking or something. It wasn't like spacing out or having a seizure like reaction. Sam was looking… happy. He tapped his brother's arm. "Sam… Sammy?"

Sam felt Dean's tap and focused on him even though he was reluctant to let go of the good feeling that he was hanging onto. "Yeah?"

"You did it again."

"Oh. Well… she's happy. Content." Sam glanced over at her giving a smile before turning back to Dean like nothing was going on but prepared for a full length conversation.

Dean raised his brow again, trying to understand what he was witnessing. He asked more to see what was going on. "And what is she thinking?"

"Oh it's not like that," Sam replied offhand as he looked around. "More like… memories or feeling thoughts."

Dean opened his mouth and closed it. He thought about what Sam had revealed earlier in the diner. He wasn't blind and he had noticed what had been going on. It did amuse him that Sam was finally getting some action and from the girl he loved and she loved him back. The fact that they didn't hesitate when they were in the mood, which was fairly frequent, had him wondering what was going on since he knew them both pretty well. "So uh… this been going on awhile?"

Sam glanced at his brother. "Since… I got vertical." He cleared his throat like he was a guilty child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. "At first it was just the need to um…" He bit his lower lip more because he was embarrassed to say it.

Dean knew he should be concerned since there was the issue with Sam's wall and that had given him one of the worst scares of his life. But this… it was a welcome bit of normalcy. Still Sam had a right to be concerned since it was involving things that were new to him and he was struggling to understand it so he can do his job. While it was amusing to see Sam and Angela go at it, he could understand Sam's concern. "Then you started… seeing things?"

"No, mostly feel things," Sam corrected, "Feel emotions and feel thoughts. Sometimes I hear them but it's not always clear." He looked at Dean and blushed slightly. "Only when… it's really strong."

It was an opportunity to tease but Dean didn't take it. He knew that Sam needed support, not ridicule. He chose his words as carefully as he could, "Well… uh… that is not necessarily a bad thing… right?"

"Not really but…" Sam shuffled on his feet, the blush rising on his cheeks. "It feels like I am invading her privacy." He looked at Dean and said, "I just want to know why and how to control it."

"I don't think that it is something you can control," Dean pointed out with a slight chuckle. What wouldn't he give to have insight to what Angela was thinking when she got into one of her moods. But he understood since sometimes her logic was plain scary or weird at times. "But I'm guessing that's what you want to ask Kira about at Roslyn?"

"The fact that Angie asked… perfect timing," Sam replied with a shrug of his shoulders, not concerned that he was found out. He had said his piece and the fact that Dean had refrained from making fun of him or saying lewd comments that would have had him steaming… He looked at his brother seriously, "I just want to… understand what is going on. For Angie."

"Uh huh," Dean replied a bit dubious on that note. True Sam would do anything for her and make the effort to understand her but some things his brother was like an open book.

"Dude," Sam frowned at his brother.

"Okay," Dean allowed, "Say you're doing for her. What about you?"

"Just to understand," Sam replied with a shrug. When he saw that Dean wasn't completely buying it, he added, "It's as strange to me as to her. She won't say anything because she feels ashamed about it. She feels guilty that she took a choice from me."

"Taking a choice from you?" Dean knew Angela's tendencies and this sounded even weird to him. "What does that mean?"

Sam stopped, realizing that he was going into territory that he was sure that she didn't want widely known. Besides, he wasn't even sure how Dean would take it that they were, according to her world and for all intents and purposes, married. It was a sensitive subject on the nature of relationships and attachments. They had been taught that they were liabilities and yet Angela said a long time ago that they weren't necessarily bad since they were human. Humans weren't meant to be alone and that they were social beings. Their dad was just trying to protect them from being hurt and getting others hurt because of attachments.

Dean watched Sam come to a full stop. There was something more to it that had Haley going up in peals of laughter that hide the mask of concern when she asked about Sam and Angela when they talked. He repeated, "What does that mean, Sam?"

Sam sighed, knowing that Dean would press unless he gave him something. He could give a little and just enough. "She… bit me."

Dean blinked at that, "Bit you? Like in needed a pick me up when she was literally malnourished bit you?" He shifted to get a better stance as he was trying to piece together everything. "Is that what this is about? A side effect of feeding her?"

"What? No," Sam countered looking at Dean like he was insane. "I mean she bit me. As in bit me when having sex bit me."

Once it clicked as to what Sam said, a slow smile appeared on Dean's face and he teased, "So, she's a biter."

"With her fangs."

"Oh."

Dean could see why Sam would be concerned. He knew that Angela had turned Augusta into what she was but for the most part she was completely human still. Sam must have figured that out and was now concerned whether or not the same was happening to him. He knew with the vamps they had hunted before meeting Angela that a bite didn't do it but the blood of the sire. Just like the books and lore said. It was sort of implied that it was different for vamps that were born and then when you got half breeds like Angela, that was a whole different thing. "And you're worried that you're turning into Gus?"

Sam was going to roll with it since that wasn't the case but it was better than admitting that he jumped in both feet to being a mated for life partner. And he was concerned that he was turning into her a little bit. He was hoping that Akira and Christian would have answers. He nodded, "Something like that. Gus is human more or less and she did admit that she doesn't need blood unless seriously injured or sick. Kind of like Angie." He cleared his throat since this was starting to get a little uncomfortable talking about it.

"And have you craved blood?"

"No."

"Then that rules that out. Unless it's a delayed thing." Dean sighed and looked around at the road. "Well… I guess we should…" He turned to find that Sam had taken off running. "Sam!" Cursing he took off after his brother.

Sam hadn't meant to leave while his brother was thinking but he sensed the alarm and unable to resist making sure she was okay, took off running in the direction she had been stretching her legs in. He knew he would have to explain later but… He focused on the urgency and ran even though he knew she had the dogs with her and they would look after her, Moira especially. He vaguely heard his brother curse behind him and kept going.

He stumbled across the field just in time to see Moira and Zeppelin fighting two very large dogs and Angela was fending off someone in a dark hood. They were moving with lightning speed and she was keeping up. She managed to throw him aside only to be attacked from behind by a second attacker. Foolishly, Sam jumped in to help and was broadsided by the initial attacker and found himself on the business end of a big silver knife.

* * *

Angela absently threw the large stick Moira brought her. She didn't use all her strength but it still went pretty far and when she did, Zeppelin dropped what he was doing and took off to go after the stick too. She couldn't help but grin since they still had that puppy playfulness about them. It only honed their skills and it gave her some ideas how to incorporate play into training especially with Zeppelin since he was a tracker. Dean would have to agree to it but she didn't doubt it. It also allowed her to think about what was going on.

When Sam got the call from Bobby, she strained her ears to listen. Her hearing was exceptional for her kin and could pick out the tone of Bobby's voice. It almost sounded far away like he was trying to pretend everything was normal when it wasn't. It wouldn't have her fooled for long if she had the phone, which was probably why Bobby called Sam and not her. She loved the man like she would her real father; he was a father to her.

The grizzled hunter had said it himself. She was the daughter he had always wanted. Her more cynical side would have questioned that considering she knew her bad temper and questioned why anyone would deign to love her like a daughter. Isis had referred to her that enough and Satet was motherly. Then Ellen… The more human side of her, the part that refused to die despite the emotional setbacks along with everything else, was genuinely touched and moved. The grizzled hunter made to show he meant it in his way and it stuck.

That was probably the reason and also she hadn't exactly been herself lately. Sam hadn't been wrong asking her about her lack of sleep from nightmares and memories of hell. And it didn't help that she would get uncontrollable bursts of power that so far she managed to keep from getting worse. Nor did it help that she would catch a glimpse of Lucifer. It annoyed her and bothered her that she was seeing him and she couldn't figure out why.

At least now she wasn't being interrupted by anything. She let Sam and Dean talk over what they were going to do since they obviously weren't completely convinced to listen to Bobby. The more obvious point was the fact that they were within reasonable driving distance, like past the point of no return. She wanted to get to the academy since she was concerned about Akira and her desire to get some answers was outweighing her sense of reason. She would go with whatever they picked and try to help them out if something went south.

A yipping sound caught her attention and Angela turned in the direction she had thrown the stick. It was taking a bit too long for the dogs to bring it back since she hadn't thrown it that far. Sighing she took off thinking that they had found something that was more entertaining than the stick. If it was alive like a squirrel, they would give chase. She made a slight face as she walked into the trees that lined the road.

She grumbled when she heard the sounds of scuffling. No doubt Moira stole from her brother and was now teasing him. It was like dealing with Sam and Dean when they got in the mood and teased each other. That meant she had to go alpha on them despite the fact that they weren't puppies anymore and they should have learned better from their imprinted hunters. Moira was better but she did have a devilish streak and Zeppelin… that dog was persistent in entirely the wrong things. Yet she loved them the same and her dog Xander looked after them and showed then what they needed to know.

"You two better not have found dead animal to fight over," she warned.

The sight she came upon was hardly that. She found the two dogs locked in battle with two other dogs of equal size. It didn't take much for her to figure out that they had stumbled on Wilders. And they were trained ones since it was rare to find a wild one. That meant…

She heard the whine of the arrow. Normal human ears wouldn't have been able to hear it unless they trained to by hypervigilant. She heard it and whirled to wrap her hand around the arrow that had been hurtling towards her heart from the back. A second once wasn't too far behind and she followed through twisting and she heard it land in the ground with a dull thud as she threw the other arrow aside.

The attack came from the left and it was a kick meant to disarm. She turned and blocked while digging in to maintain a strong stance. Angela was no stranger to sneak attacks. Her father, Master Ru and other trainers had subjected her to it, citing that the enemy was not going to be prim and proper like a tournament. They would hit hard and fast and often when most people weren't aware of it. And none of the half pace stuff. It was full on attack.

It was the same manner in which she had trained Sam and Dean for the tournament but she modified it since she didn't want to deal with broken limbs. They were human after all and not as hardy as she was. It wasn't any different to what John did when he trained them for the hunt but she was a strict taskmaster and had to get creative to get Sam to really deliver a punch. So when she blocked with her forearm the kick that was aimed at her body, she didn't feel it overmuch. It produced a throb but nothing that would impede her fighting.

The block threw off her attacker and allowed her time to assess the situation fully. Moira and Zeppelin were facing off the Wilders but she sensed their confusion on both sides since Wilders protected hunters. Here they were attacking what they perceived as another hunter. The two hunters were agile but strong. And one liked to play with arrows. She growled low in her throat, trusting that Moira and Zeppelin understood her.

An arrow whizzed through the air and Angela ducked and moved to catch another. It distracted her long enough to get the other one on her and he was going full force with the punches and kicks. It wasn't difficult to maneuver to get too close to fire an arrow. She maintained a strong stance as she defended herself while delivering her own blows. She took a few hits and was surprised that they hurt as they did. That told her they were trained.

"You have Wilders. Impossible for your kind," the one throwing his fists growled at her before lunging at her.

Angela sidestepped to avoid the blow and countered with one to the torso. It was blocked and she got a backhand across the face. She wheeled back and brought her hand up. She felt the blood on her lip and licked them as she looked at the hunter, panting slightly. She stood there and waited for the hunter to attack. She managed to get a good grip and fling him to the side and commented, "And I think you're pretty stupid."

"Oh yeah?"

Angela barely caught the other attacker as he came swinging at her with his bow. She managed to block and grab it. She looked at it and noted the craftsmanship. "Nice work. Looks like a Morgan."

Her attacker growled and launched himself at her. She leapt backwards and flung the bow away to take on the wiry hunter that was not liking that she knew a few things. It was at that point her finely tuned ear and her nose picked up on a scent and sounds dear and familiar to her. Her sidestep allowed her to get a good view of Sam facing the other and a big knife was involved. That was a game changer.

Angela had always been protective of both Winchesters. From the time they were small boys to when they went their separate ways as adults, she had always checked up on them and made it clear what the rules were. It was one of the few secrets she kept from them because much of that was what contributed to the image of her being a hell bitch, the violent part of her being Absolution. She wasn't proud of it but didn't regret it either since she felt she owed it to their mother to protect them as long as she could, which she did with a few spells/deals that lasted until both boys reached eighteen.

The trouble they got into when learning to hunt was to be expected but serious attackers stayed away. She claimed that she would do the same for the others but the truth was they were different. It became different the moment she chose to stay with them. She made fun of Sam's protective instincts when really it was hiding the fact that she was a ferocious beast. It made clear the image of mama bear charging to protect her cub.

The moment the knife came out, all bets were off because she knew now what they were. Resisting the urge to pulverize her attacker with her abilities, she went on the offensive. The hunter seemed glad she did but she didn't have time for nonsense. She blocked and gave a well-placed blow that had him down and gasping for breath. With a spurt of speed, she overtook the second attacker, pushing Sam out of the way from getting a nasty stab wound. She felt a burn on her forearm but she didn't let go.

Twisting the arm she caught, she managed to pinch the wrist and the knife was released. She then gave a punch that had the guy stagger but he came at her again with the knife. She dodged and ended up pushing him to the ground where her sensitive hearing picked up the sound of metal piercing flesh and her nose flooded with the scent of blood. Both hunters were down but that left the Wilders. Narrowing her eyes, she strode over and barked at them. It was a funny sight to see them whimper and cower but they didn't leave.

The immediate danger was taken care of and Angela walked over to Sam and held out a hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Angela knew that Sam would probably get into a conversation about what happened but at least he had the sense to pay attention to what was going on. She looked at the hunter that was face down. A large pool of blood was forming. More likely to an artery or the heart. Either way he was dead. That left one who was still alive.

Marching over to him, she grabbed him by the lapels and yanked him to his feet. The force was enough to shake the hood off as she held him up. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The answer was a sneer and the expression that came with it said it all.

Angela growled and literally threw him across the field. She was growing angrier by the second, some of it an uncontrollable rage that was puzzling her but she kept her eye on the hunter. She watched as he landed hard in the ground just as Dean caught up. She paid him no mind and walked to catch up. She asked again, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The laughter forced her grab the guy and she was tempted to throw him again. This time her hand closed on his neck. He mocked her, "Go ahead. Show them you are a monster and kill me."

It was tempting but she didn't. She glared at the hunter and waited. Finally he said, "Fine. We're here to exterminate your kind. The treaty has been broken."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam and Dean have a talk about Bobby's message and Angie gets attacked. Seems like things are going on. Find out more next time on Orion's Legacy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell is going on Angie?"

Angela glanced at Dean as she finished tying up the hunter to the chair they had found in the abandoned house they hid in. Sam was busy taking care of the dead hunter, giving him a hunter's burial despite the fact that he had tried to kill him. She could see that there were a million questions going through his mind and he was trying hard not to rapid fire them on her.

"So the thing has a name," the prisoner sneered. "I didn't know blood suckers had names."

"Hey, you shut it," Dean warned.

"And you're a traitor."

Dean would have struck but Angela held him back. She held his wrist firmly but gently and shook her head, "Don't. He's not worth it."

"But you thought it was when you killed my partner."

"You attacked me." Angela looked at the hunter and leaned in close. She was within spitting range and it looked like she was baiting him. Rather she was getting a good whiff of him. She then stared at him.

The hunter snorted at her, "You wanna see how good I taste by the smell?"

At that moment Sam walked in saying, "Body has been taken care of and the two mutts are with Moira and Zep."

"You actually name your Wilders?" The hunter snorted in disgust at that idea. "Then again typical of someone who fucks demons in his spare time."

It was reaction and while Angela felt the urge to do the same that was going through Sam's mind, she knew that it wouldn't get them anywhere if they deliberately killed one of them. She put herself in between the boys and the hunter and held up her hands to stop them. "Don't," she warned.

"Angie," Dean growled while Sam gave her a plaintive look.

Angela knew they were not understanding considering she had been all over the board recently. She looked at them and continued to hold her hands up. And it ended up a fine time for her brain to get overactive. She just hoped and silently prayed that neither of them would catch onto it. She wasn't ready for that conversation and God only knew if this hunter found out.

"Aww… not going to let Sam and Dean join in on the fun," Lucifer taunted. He smirked as he stepped in between the boys, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Besides, you know as well as I that they don't like you no matter what you do and like Sammy here even less."

Angela ignored Lucifer and focused on Sam and Dean saying, "Don't… react. It's bad enough that one of them is dead from self-defense." She shot a look at the hunter who was glowering at her.

Dean was not in the mood for patience but he was astute to notice that something was off about Angela. It wasn't the fluctuating hormones or whatever it was that had been happening lately. It was something different. It was something to do with her occasionally spacing out or catching her looking at something that wasn't there. Watching her, even though he was upset, he could see she was struggling and he hoped he wasn't the only one.

Sam was pissed. It was like a shot through the heart bringing up the fact that he and Ruby used to… That was before he realized the depth of his feelings and even then he felt guilty about his activities then. It made it feel like there was still a barrier between him and the woman he loved. It didn't help that she was protesting against his actions. Irrationally it felt like betrayal. Rationally, she was trying to keep them from getting into hot water. And something was going on with her that she still hadn't been able to tell him and it hurt.

Angela panted a little since the whole thing was exhausting her and her arm ached. The defensive wound on her forearm was deep but not deep enough to require stitches. Still it hurt and it was going to take some time for it to heal. Satisfied that the Winchesters weren't going to pounce on their prisoner, she slowly lowered her hands.

"Now that is plain rude. I know you want Sam to take charge and jump your bones and get some of that teeth action going." Lucifer made a suggestive dance movement as he stood behind the Winchesters.

Dean, unaware that she was seeing Lucifer, calmed enough to ask, "Okay then, why do we have this asshole? Who is he? Better yet who are they?"

"Ah now that is tricky isn't it?" Lucifer had moved to taunt Angela. He was near her ear looking like he was whispering sweet nothings into it. "I mean, you could tell them but then that opens the fact that you have yet another secret. How in the world are they still around trusting you with all the secrets you've kept? Like that you belong to me my sweet."

Angela would have loved to react but that would only make them think she was crazy. She shifted her head slightly and replied while ignoring Lucifer, "We can't kill him because if we do it will make matters worse."

"You said that," Sam pointed out. "Why?"

"Because of the treaty. A treaty that is now broken no thanks to your stinking kind at Roslyn," the hunter sneered.

It was slowly dawning on the Winchesters as to why Bobby was saying no to continue onto the academy. It was starting to sound like they were caught in the middle of something. And that something Angela seemed to know what it was and was very reluctant to tell them or she was in a state of shock that she seemed as shocked as they were. Either way, they were stuck and could be on the road to being screwed with big time.

Angela turned to look at the hunter and replied, "They would not break it. Not with children around."

"Peh. You call them children like they were human."

"Most of them are."

"Traitors."

Angela narrowed her eyes at that. It was pointless to argue and hard not to. She sighed and ran a hand through her dark locks. She turned when Sam softly asked her what it all meant. The tone was gentle but also implied that she tell them everything.

"Oh isn't this rich. Instead of demons you're now banging a vamp…"

Angela had enough and tapped the hunter's forehead, forcing him into unconsciousness. Sighing she said, "That's enough." She turned towards the Winchesters and gave another sigh. They had to know otherwise they would walk into this blindly and might get themselves killed. "The treaty he is referring to is an old one that was established by the first headmaster of Roslyn and the Hunter clans."

"Hunter clans?" Dean raised a brow at that.

Angela gave a wry smile at the look. She explained, "You know that a lot of the things you two have learned come from a long history, before history as you study in school. The Hunter clans are part of that.

"Like everything including my own kind, numbers play a big part in things. Seven individuals were chosen and given special abilities. All had enhanced senses, hunter senses but each had specialized talents and their clan became known for it. These were the first Hunters. They fought with the Six led by One and the champions to suppress the Ancient demons."

"And when it was done, they lived and expanded," Sam pointed out rather than asked.

"Like anything yes. Like the vampires from the seven you have the three that remained true, being born that is and the three that turned rogue or made and one… almost wiped out. They were the fourth of the three that were born. From them is the Kuran line." Angela made a dismissive wave since it was hardly relevant but it gave a point. "The Hunter clans are similar. They are split though. As you can see half are more progressive meaning that not all of my kind should be hunted. Only those that truly hurt people."

"And the other half think that you all should burn in hell," Sam pointed out, realizing that he sounded a little callous about it.

Angela nodded, "Not quite. They don't like my kind period but they are not killers. They wouldn't hesitate to kill monsters if someone accused them. Think like how it was and in some cases still is in the Deep South with whites and blacks."

"Damn." Dean shook his head at that. He always thought he got the monsters and people were nuts. This though was… it skewed that a little.

"They are people too." Angela gave a shrug and a wry smile. "And there are a lot of things going on that mirror historic events."

"And this guy?" Sam gestured at their unconscious 'guest'.

"He's one of the clans. Probably from the Morgan family." Angela looked at the unconscious hunter. When she looked at the Winchesters she explained, "He had a bow. That family in particular is skilled in archery and making bows to hunt with. It is said that a Morgan arrow is good enough to kill a wendigo without the fire."

"You do get around," Dean commented more to hide his surprise.

Angela chuckled at that. "And that is just one family. A clan can branch off into multiple families where whole generations bred Hunters."

Sam had been listening and thinking about what had been said. A thought then came to him since he was able to replay the fight in his mind. "Okay so this guy said a treaty was broken. Can you explain that?"

"The treaty was between Roslyn and the Hunters." Angela cleared her throat as she recalled the story. "Story goes that Roslyn was a Hunter himself but he firmly believed that we all could live as our ancestors did meaning vamps, werewolves, humans, you name it. His dream was the academy to teach the young ones all about that. Unfortunately his family was from a clan that was against it. They hunted what hurt people but they were not about to get BFF with them. So he broke away and created the academy."

"But couldn't his family and the clans cause trouble?" Sam raised his brow since he wasn't quite getting it and from the looks of things Dean wasn't either.

"True but that is where the treaty comes in." Angela made a slight face since this brought up memories that were more recent and she recalled a few choice arguments. "Despite Roslyn being considered a traitor of a sorts, he was still family. And in this case blood is thicker than water. Back then magical contracts were common place. More than you think. In a way a more scrupulous person could use them to keep the canaries from singing. In this case though, it was to ensure that no one harmed a student no matter what and the nearby town wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. I don't know the details but mainly if a murder on either side was committed, the contract becomes null and void."

Both Sam and Dean took a minute to absorb the information. Dean then said, "So then this guy coming after you…"

Angela nodded, "We are caught in the crossfire and it is open season on hunter and supernatural creature alike."

It was serious business and enough to cause both Winchesters to swallow at the implications. It made a lot more sense now why Angela got so violent. And why she was insistent that they don't harm the bastard they had tied up. They were stuck in the middle of something that could bring more trouble right when they were having troubles of their own with this Mother of All thing and the personal stuff that also seemed to show up. They looked at Angela as she took a breath and looked at nothing in particular. Finally Sam asked, "So… what are we going to do?"

* * *

The landscape was peaceful, beautiful; it was the kind that had you think of a pretty painting. Mikhael peered through the binoculars searching out for anything that would disturb the tranquility of things while trying to dispel the tension that he was feeling along his shoulders. Everything was well and yet everything was not fine.

There was a slight rustle but Mikhael didn't take his eyes off what he was looking at. He wasn't in fear for his life. He merely looked through his binoculars and continued to stare at the landscape. So far there was relative peace and quiet. With everything that was going on though, he highly doubted that it would last. That expression cooler heads prevailing was more like a distant dream.

"The Morgans are still sending out their teams. They are convinced that they have something to do with it."

"Nothing new about that," Mikhael replied as his gaze lighted onto a familiar point. He focused on it to see what he knew would be there.

There were two at the watch point. There was always two. It was a standard procedure: you never went alone. Mikhael recognized them and his lip twitched in familiarity. He watched as they looked in his direction. They were watching too. And he didn't blame them. Not with everything going on.

Mikhael's companion glanced in the direction that he was looking at. Once he saw it, he snorted slightly before adding, "One didn't report in."

Mikhael watched the watch point and he felt the muscle in his jaw clench. This was not good. He looked at his companion, "Are we talking about a failure to communicate or are we looking at a serious matter, Damon?"

"We don't know."

Mikhael cast one last look at the watch point. It was going to be a quiet night with those two. He couldn't say the same for what he had to deal with. Sighing, he turned to walk back towards the camp that his family had staked out to monitor this sector. "Then we may have a problem."

"We already have a problem. The Morgans killed a guardian. Two of them."

"Don't remind me. I was there to keep the guardians from demanding satisfaction. We are lucky that the captain is level headed." Mikhael took brisk strides to the lead tent where his uncle was bent over a map and studying newspaper clippings.

"Watch point quiet?"

Mikhael came to a stop at the table and slipped his hands into his jeans' pockets. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and took in a breath. "Yes. It will be for sure."

"Well you can always count on the captain to have cooler heads." The made oved over the map and then muttered, "Not bad for a filthy blood sucker."

Mikhael opened his mouth and closed it without making a sound, looking like he was sighing. He had been hearing comments like those all his life. Most Hunters couldn't say anything nice about the creatures that fought on their side without attaching a nasty side comment. It was one of the reasons why things were so tense. It was like they purposely goaded them. It wasn't easy especially because of his wife and daughter.

No one knew about Augusta. He was surprised himself when he found out how old she was and the circumstances that led her to becoming that. First reaction was to react like everyone else and he did. He hurt her in the beginning because of that but he realized that not everything was as he had been taught. Actually he had that lesson before when he encountered another being that could have killed him but didn't. That was a tipping point and he spent years trying to change minds and being a general advocate for them.

Taking his three minutes to calm down and not react, he straightened up and replied, "Seems that he has a cooler head than a few Hunters I know."

Mikhael's uncle looked up at him with a narrowed look. "You started switching sides again?"

"I am a Hunter like everyone else," Mikhael replied, not reacting to what his uncle was trying to incite. "I just don't see the need to be insulting with every other breath considering that they don't want full out war the same as us." He gave a hard look at his uncle to show that he wasn't going to budge.

His uncle looked at him with a raised brow. He then said, "As long as you remember your duty to humanity."

"Of course." Mikhael knew it was pointless to argue. It was hard to make a case against centuries of beliefs and traditions. Tradition was all and good and preserved ways of life but it could be detrimental especially when it came to relationships with other groups.

"Good. So what do you have?"

"I just got a report that the Morgan family is still sending out patrols. They are thoroughly convinced that the guardians have killed one of their own." Mikhael made a slight swallow in his throat. He studied the map to appear like he was interested in positions. He was but he had other reasons. "They have taunted guardians that have ventured to the neighboring towns. Some rumors of outright attacking them."

"They did kill two of them."

Mikhael made a slight sound at that. Of course there were the two guardians that had been ambushed and chased down. He corrected, "It wasn't the Morgan family that killed them."

"Nevertheless they started what could constitute as a war with a member of our kind," his uncle pointed out. "And it is something I want to avoid. I know that the guardians have only wanted to provide a safe environment for the children."

Mikhael looked at his uncle. He was surprised to hear that. He thought he was one of the few that was close to being deemed a black sheep. "Yes," he offered.

"Did you think we all didn't care?"

"It is hard to tell."

Mikhael's uncle chuckled and replied, "Mikhael, for centuries the Hunters have done their job of hunting those things that have harmed humans and in recent centuries those that just wanted to live in peace. There are plenty of us that have nothing against the guardians. Most of what we say is…"

"I know," Mikhael replied as he nodded. "I used to be the same."

"No doubt you changed your mind after meeting her." His uncle chuckled and looked at him with a grin.

Mikhael wasn't sure who his uncle meant. He went with the safe bet since he was not going to put his wife or daughter on their radar. He replied, "How can anyone forget the one who is the deemed earthbound angel?" He shot a look at his uncle while deliberately quoting the texts that spoke of the one who was a defender of man but not human.

His uncle laughed, "You'd be surprised at how many Hunters met her."

Mikhael made a sound as he moved towards the table. "I am worried, Uncle. The Morgans are not the only ones that feel that all of them should be exterminated. They wouldn't hesitate to attack anyone ignoring rules of engagement."

"Can you blame them? They were almost wiped out by vampires."

"And it was one of the rogue groups that did it."

Mikhael watched as his uncle sighed at him. It was almost a pointless argument and yet it was one that they constantly got into. Arguments could be made on both sides and in the end nobody won and all there was were bad tempers. He took a breath and said, "Uncle, I don't think either side is responsible for this."

His uncle looked at him. He then started to exit the tent and motioned Mikhael to follow him. He led the way to a swell that viewed the no man's land that separated them from the territory of the academy. It was a neutral zone in case either side wanted to parlay. Mikhael said nothing but followed, sensing that his uncle had something important to say that he didn't want the other leaders or prying ears to hear.

"I am inclined to agree with you."

Mikhael looked at his uncle after viewing no man's land. "You mean…?"

"I mean that I agree that it is not one of us." His uncle turned and looked at Mikhael with a discerning eye. "I think it's time that you talk to your wife. See if she can get in touch with the one that raised her."

Mikhael raised his brow in alarm. He immediately began thinking about what he had done that could have revealed his biggest secret. He also asked himself if he needed to relocate his wife and daughter. He didn't doubt that Augusta could protect herself and their daughter since his wife had been trained by a very good hunter. He was just concerned that the pressure would not give her what she would need to stay clear. Families like the Morgans may not be baby killers but they would attack adults and sometimes have been known to stretch the truth.

"I know about your wife, son. Most of the family knows."

"But…"

"We haven't said anything because there are others that have done the same. Old habits, son." Mikhael's uncle smiled at him. "And we won't let anything happen to her or Suri."

Mikhael stared at his uncle. He then nodded slightly, "Thank you."

"Family."

Mikhael nodded before straightening up, "I don't want to involve her if I don't have to."

"We need her to get in touch with the one who raised her. If anything she would be able to keep the peace."

"Or cause a riot because of them."

"What choice do we have?"

Mikhael looked at his uncle. The man had a point. They needed a neutral party but he doubted that it would make a difference. Still, if they could stop this before it escalated. "Then we need to get in touch with Roslyn as well."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Angie explains a little about the Hunter clans and Mikhael is back trying to help keep the peace though both sides seem to want blood. Keep watching for more of Orion's legacy...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night was quiet like other nights but it felt different. You could feel it, almost taste it. It was that feeling that had Christian wary. And he didn't like feeling that way considering that the school was to be a safe haven. Now tensions were high and they could be going to war. The whole business stank and he didn't like it.

Narrowing his eyes, he scoured the strip of land that had been declared no man's land. It was relatively quiet. No signs of them trying to sneak in and extract revenge. No matter what he or the headmaster said, they were dead set on it. Luckily there were cooler heads that were in charge but that didn't make it easier.

"Looks quiet."

Christian made a noncommittal sound as he gaze lighted upon a familiar figure on the other side beyond no man's land. Finally he said, "As quiet as it can be, Liam."

Liam stared in the direction Christian was looking in. His eyes flared to the eerie yellow that was consistent with his kind. He studied the other side, making out the various Hunters going about their business. No doubt they were watching them too. "Well, no trouble from them as far as I can see." He glanced at Christian and joked, "And they say we have problems."

"Only because you smell you mangy mutt."

"And you just stink of death."

They both shared a laugh since they often joked about the old rivalries between their respective kinds. It was more of a shock on Christian's side since his family was old nobility, considered among the more pure of the vampire bloodlines. That of course gave his bloodline unique abilities not seen in the vamps that wreaked havoc but kept hunters busy. Liam's family was much more open since he came from the Emerald Isle and had friendships with a particular family that lived in Glasgow, Scotland. He could take a vacation there without fear if he desired.

For the past year and half, things were not completely quiet. They were quiet in terms of the academy functioning like it should. In fact, it seemed the students were getting along better. Most of the petty rivalries were based upon popularity and it was a challenge to remind those that has abilities to not use them since there were students that didn't have them. Anything serious akin to racism of a sorts, if it presented itself was dealt with before it escalated. And it was kind of hard to maintain that kind of rivalry when blatant examples of people getting along were present every day plus the threat of expulsion was a good one too. No, the not so quiet came from beyond the academy walls.

It was no secret that something changed before the epic battle that ended the Apocalypse before it began. One didn't have to be a being of the supernatural to know that something happened and sent a ripple effect in all directions making everyone feel tense. Because of that, Liam had been sent out under the guise of a tour to figure out what was going on and he reported to Christian what was being whispered. Together they managed to keep the worst of the gossip down mostly for Akira's sake and then the whole thing in Stull Cemetery…

Liam breathed in deeply, once again taking in the night scents. "I smell blood."

Christian drew a sharp breath and followed suit. He nodded reluctantly, "I do too."

"It's one of them." Liam looked at Christian with concern. "But the scent is mingled with the smell of burning wood. Possibly a Hunter died and was given burial."

"Or someone caused a death without realizing what they were getting into and hiding the evidence," Christian mused, being the ever diplomatic Captain of the Guard. Even though he would believe Liam's assertion, he had to throw it out there as a reminder that they lived in a different world now and that accidents had to be taken into account since most humans didn't know that the things of fantasy did exist.

"And you do know that a few of the more rambunctious families have been attacking on sight," Liam pointed out. "They killed Hayden and Jace."

"And what would you think if you found one of your own literally ripped apart by someone like them, with the telltale marks?" Christian had started walking down the platform to let Austin and Quinn take the watch. He started walking through the forest back towards the academy without concern of getting lost. "They came to a conclusion that it was a vampire and they hunted it. Unfortunately they didn't see they were guardians. If they had… they would have stopped."

Liam had kept up easily with Christian and snorted at his comment. It came out more like an animal rumble. "You have so much faith in the Hunters. Even after what happened with the one clan…"

"That was a mistake and one that is a work in progress."

"How much work in progress is it when they have targeted two of their own twice and not to mention nearly tortured to death a friend?" Liam put a hand on Christian's shoulder to get him to stop and see reason, which he already did. He just didn't like that the captain had a sort of apathy to the whole thing but he really didn't. "Don't forget they attacked you and your mate."

Christian suppressed the growl of rage that emanated any time he heard the distinct possibility that his wife, love of his live and mate was in trouble. It was an unavoidable thing in general and Christian accepted the 'training' Liam put him through to control his reactions and see the comments for what they were. Most would say that his guardians and himself included were masochists in that regard; putting themselves through unnecessary pain in order to be more disciplined. He looked at Liam and replied in a calm voice, "I know and the one responsible was taken care of."

"And maybe that's where the problem is. We only take care of what affects us or what we can see. We should wipe them all out."

"And you are speaking of genocide. Even if they deserve death, who are we to judge?" Christian gave a slight frown. "Besides, I have yet to relay that to the head of the Marinos family; that it is the rogue line that has been pitting us against each other."

"And coerced them into breaking the treaty."

"Which they did under the belief that we broke it first. This has to be righted." Christian turned and headed into one of the outbuildings.

Roslyn Academy had been built in the manner of the century it was established in. The first headmaster was a Hunter who gave up hunting and decided to go about teaching the youth how to get along. He surmised that it was what they had done in the past and that there was no reason for them not to try again. Of course his family didn't agree but it didn't stop him and he used everything he knew about magic, wards and the creatures themselves that wanted to fight for this chance. In the end, a treaty was conceived.

Technically the academy could be considered neutral ground. Often it was when business needed to be handled. Mostly the treaty was the agreement was to leave the inhabitants of the local towns alone along with the residents of the academy. Some mistook it as a sanctuary but it was made clear that they would have to follow the rules if they were going to stay there. It had worked for over two hundred years until now. Christian and Jarvis both saw that it was a movement to try and rekindle the old hatreds and start a war. It was like what Manson did with his followers only this would have been ten times worse.

Liam sighed, knowing that Christian was right. He didn't mind humans. Personally, they were amusing in the follies they put themselves through but he marveled at their ability to bounce back and sometimes stronger than before. And he was friends with hunters as well. He just got his fur ruffled with the comments that were laced with hatred and distrust, some out of force of habit. He replied, "And I get that."

"Then you are going to investigate the scent on the wind?"

"I can head out," Liam replied, switching into business mode. "Sebastian can take my place on watch and he can teach the rassling class."

Christian made a slight sound at the informal name of the physical education class that catered only to the supernatural beings to let off steam by getting into sanctioned bouts. Some included roughhousing as long as no one killed anyone. Asking them not to draw blood was stupid since the werewolf pups did it every time unless they had one of the more alpha males there to regulate it to minimal bloodletting. "I know he can. What I am asking is because of something else."

They entered into a room that had been joking called the private war room. It was where Christian would call the more elite of the guardians in for special instructions. They were selected personally by him because they demonstrated their trustworthiness. Security of the academy was paramount; it was number one. What Christian also looked for was the ability to be discreet. Since the academy did work with the Centurion and other organizations that fought the good fight, he often would ask them to things that needed to be kept a secret. You didn't get to be captain of the guard without learning how to sidestep a few landmines.

Liam knew that it was serious business if Christian was bringing him here. It was why he gave his recommendation of Sebastian. He was a young werewolf, Lupei actually, that was eager to prove himself but had a good heart and truly believed in being able to co-exist with the humans. It helped that he came from a background that showed his acceptance, having a few human friends including a girl he was serious about. Christian needed ones he could trust and would also be unfailing in their loyalty.

Once they were secure in the room, Liam asked, "What is it, Chris?" He studied the vampire as he mulled over a few things.

Christian turned to look at Liam. "She is coming."

"Seriously?" Liam looked at Christian with a wide eyed look.

Christian gave a slight look that would cause lesser beings to shrink back. Call it a product of the fact that he was a noble pureblood. The same could be said about Austin but he often came across as lackadaisical. Christian shifted and replied, "She contacted me regarding another matter. A personal one."

"You don't have to hide it. You and I both know the Goradh finally staked claim to what was his," Liam countered with a slight grin.

"More to do with nuances of our kind and specifically that she was identified as a dragon hunter."

Liam raised his brow, "Now that is plain silly, mate."

Christian adjusted the folder he had pulled out and showed the results to Liam. He handed one that showed his point. "Not really. It's attached itself to the blade and there seems to be no means of removing it. Also she wanted to see Akira and the twins."

"Social call."

"Yes. When this happened I called the elder that has allowed me to train the trainees at his salvage yard and asked him to relay it to her and the company she keeps."

Liam snorted a little but he understood why Christian was being vague about who was coming even though they knew it. With the way tensions were going on there was the possibility that someone was listening that shouldn't be even though this room was warded against it. It was better to be safe than sorry. He nodded, "Let me guess, they are more than halfway here and are probably caught in the middle?"

"I am thinking that the blood and ash on the wind…" Christian turned and gave Liam a look. "You are the fastest."

Liam nodded after putting two and two together and coming to the same conclusion. If a Hunter was killed, even if it was an accident… "I'll leave right away." He sighed and shook his head. "This is getting bad. First our people and then that retiree in the town ten miles away. They really want us in a war don't they?"

Christian shook his head, "Seems like it. That's why I'm not making a move but being cordial with Marinos. Despite their more assertive position about us, they are not that bad."

"For Hunters that is."

* * *

"You better not be summoning anything in my house."

Haley gave a humored smile and a slight eye roll. She glanced over at Bobby who was standing in the doorway holding onto what looked like the phone. "I'm not summoning. I am talking to a loa."

Bobby raised his brow, "Isn't that summoning?"

Haley grinned at that, "In a manner of speaking but loa aren't evil. Think of it like those psychics trying to talk to the dead." She smoothed out the cloth she had spread on the table and tentatively fixed one of the items on it.

"I don't care what you call it," Bobby groused, "It's a summoning and there are no summoning in my house unless you got a means of holding them."

Haley sighed, partially wanting to laugh at the grizzled hunter but she refrained from it, knowing that he was agitated by playing Western Union and secretary. She would cut him some slack, knowing that the agitation was hiding worry. And to be quite honest, she was worried too.

Dean had managed to tell her the whole story about Sam being kidnapped by a rival of Angela's from a long time ago. He explained how Angela seemed to space out frequently, like she was in the middle of a flashback and when she was lucid and aware he was there, she said they had to head north. And they ended up picking up a kid that, at first, Dean thought was trouble but turned out that he was supposed to find Angela.

The real interesting stuff came when Dean talked about Angela making herself and him an outfit and then started on the whole putting him in a trance and he sort of died but didn't. He described what had been called the Valley of the Dead and meeting a bunch of people that knew Angela and that they were cursed to not being able to cross over because of this rival.

Haley was familiar with out of body experiences. She knew astral projection and teased Dean about it when he mentioned doing it once. To have an experience of an alternate plane of existence, a world between worlds where spirits travel to cross over… that was nothing but fascinating. It was consistent with tales like the ferryman Charon and his job of ferrying souls across the River Styx to be judged by Hades himself. Most cultures had some sort of lore but to see it actually playing out… that was something else.

What else was interesting and what she was very familiar with was the fact that Dean participated in a spirit journey of sorts and gained a certain awareness. She knew about spiritual journeys since lots of cultures performed them in order to gain a certain power or awareness. In juju, there was a ritual when a witch or juju man was taking the next step in expanding and strengthening their power. The whole thing would be a fascinating study of and she would like to ask Angela more about it but she agreed with Dean that there were other pressing concerns.

Haley didn't mean to pry but she did ask Dean to give her a report regarding Sam and Angela, but mostly about Angela. She knew that Dean was worried about her since he mentioned that she spaced out sometimes and not because of a memory. He pointed out that she sometimes would suddenly pale as if seeing a ghost and then pretend nothing happened. Other times she turned extremely sassy and would taunt Sam and then it ended up with them going at it and often in a very physical manner.

She understood that Dean was trying to make sense of the situation and in truth, she was concerned too. What happened in the forest and what Angela remembered from hell was putting her in a disconcerting position. And she knew that Angela was restless at night and yet it wasn't as bad as it could be because she spent the nights with Sam. Logically, because she was well read, it was because Angela was doing what was natural since she was mated to Sam.

Haley knew that it was hardly funny with the way Angela was acting but on some level it was. It surprised her with the amount of sex they were having and it had her wondering if they were still trying to 'get it out of their systems.' She wasn't an expert and all she could do was monitor the situation. Anything for a friend.

It was a blessing when Angela asked the boys to take her to the Roslyn Academy because she had business there. Haley saw between the lines and determined that Angela was seeking answers before the problem became too much to control. And she had people there that she trusted just like she did the Winchesters. The only thing that was a downside was the timing.

Bobby had been the first to receive the phone call and it turned into an interrogation on his end by his demanding what the hell was going on. Haley had just come in from a supply run in town since the grizzled hunter insisted that they were out of whiskey and they needed more. She wasn't into drinking about what they saw but for the most part Bobby was a responsible drunk. So she had complied and ended up walking in on the man as he nearly cussed the other person on the other end of the call. It was hardly a thing to joke about.

Bobby filled her in and she said, "Then it's a good idea to tell them to turn around. Otherwise they will be walking into an ambush and a problem that doesn't involve them."

He said, "Try telling that to that idjit, Angie. She'll insist on going."

Haley had nodded in agreement. They both knew that. She was the one that offered, "Then call Sam. Stress the importance. At least he'll have a discussion with Dean and probably make it something he wants to discuss in private."

In the end, Bobby agreed to it and made the call. He didn't like it. He still didn't like it and Haley had been forced to listening to a rant that sounded more like a scolding. She let him at it and decided to contact the loa and see what was going on specifically. It was something to do and it gave her practice. That was where Bobby walked in grousing at her about summoning things.

Sitting at the table, Haley looked at the setup she had made. She had all the right ingredients and knowing a thing or two about Vodun, she knew that the loa would be the messenger. Besides what the living couldn't see, the dead and the spirits could. She wanted to know what they could see and the reason she operated on "could" was that there were a few exceptions to things. And one of them was the fact that they couldn't really see Angela.

Sighing Haley rubbed her chin and then her forehead. She knew that certain exceptions were that spirits and the dead respected certain beings that respected them. That would be the exception for Angela since she respected the dead like they were sacred. She had heard about how she buried the dead kids that had been marked by a demon and that was with a serious injury. Haley had been impressed at the use of Romani rites.

Other exceptions seemed highly unlikely since it involved being a being that could hide their presence at will. That was something like an angel or something. And that wasn't Angela. That was too bizarre but then again it could be possible. But it was highly unlikely so Haley scrapped that idea. Now she decided to get a lay of the land that was near where the Winchesters and company were since it was a place they were told to avoid.

"I bring you news."

Haley looked up from her musings to see the loa that had been helping her in front of her. She didn't know if it was ironic that the loa in front of her looked like a little pigmy thing that belonged in an adventure movie. She replied, "Do tell."

"The treaty has been broken."

"Can you elaborate?" Haley gave a slight shrug since that didn't mean much to her.

"That is what is being said," the loa replied looking a little annoyed that he had to explain things. "Both sides are claiming that it is the other's fault. It's a lot of arguing back and forth."

Haley rolled her eyes slightly, "That is fairly obvious. So this is a treaty that has been around for a long time then?"

"It would seem. Most of the spirits are talking about a war that is coming."

Haley sat back a moment. It was then she had a brainstorm. She went to Bobby's library. She wasn't concerned about the loa since he would not leave until she released him. A bonus was that he would appear at times when she didn't summon him, like he chose her. She ignored the loa grumbling as she found the book she was looking for and started thumbing through it.

Ever since things were more or less normal, she started spending more time with Bobby and learning how to field calls and be a general go to person. She still maintained her quaint bookstore with a wide selection, mostly in first editions and stuff like that. There was a section dedicated to the supernatural and only showcased to hunters that Bobby sent her way or to the witches that needed help with spellwork. It was a modest income when she and Dean were living together and he supplemented it by working at a local garage, fixing up things. She didn't regret it.

Thumbing through the pages, Haley focused on the words since they were in the Celtic tradition. It sort of made sense since Rosyln was from Europe and maybe had a Celtic with him or something. Sometimes the Europeans didn't make much sense. Either way, it helped that she hadn't forgotten what her mother's people had taught her and she was able to read the text. Each word unveiled more about what her loa friend was saying that the others were going on about.

"You better not be messing with my library. I got a system," Bobby groused as he walked in with the intention to get some work done. He only paused when he noted the book Haley was reading and commented, "That's a book on supernatural treaties. What the hell do you want with that?" He frowned as he looked at her.

Haley continued to read as she answered, "Because of today's conversation with a friend. How suspicious it was." She glanced at Bobby and added, "And my loa friend told me that the spirits are going on about a treaty being broken."

Bobby tensed at that. He would have scolded her about summoning a loa in his house but it wasn't like he could stop her or it. He knew the thing was like a familiar and let it go. Rather he focused on the fact that she had gone into something about a treaty. "Treaty? You mean like one described here?"

"It would make sense," Haley replied as she looked up and glanced at the grizzled hunter. "Roslyn Academy is the first and probably only one of its kind. It's bound to have some enemies. Probably when it was first formed. It wouldn't surprise me if a truce had been made."

Bobby latched onto what Haley was saying and went to another stack of books. He pushed a few aside, knowing that he was going to have to fix it or get a scolding from Angela later and decided to ignore it, and searched until he found it. Angela had given him a copy of the academy's official history way back when he decided to be agreeable to letting the guardians train there. Finding the book, he paused a moment before opening the cover and skimming through the contents. He didn't want to find what he suspected but he was not going to get his wish. Things never really went their way in the first place.

He found what he was looking for and read the entry. He held his breath when he got to the part that Haley had been concerned with and speculating on. It had him curse, "Balls. I knew it!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Fang Boy is back and he has to play general for his side and playing a game of chess with the Hunters. Bobby and Haley are trying to figure out what is going on and it doesn't look good. Stay tuned for next time on Orion's Legacy...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Seems like we're starting a trend, here Angie," Dean offered as a joke to break the rather uncomfortable silence that had been in the car since they took off.

Sam glanced at his brother, rolling his eyes slightly before turning to glance in the back seat. He narrowed his eyes at the glare they received before turning back and looking down at his dog that was half on him and half on the front seat. Zeppelin was in the back growling at their 'guest' with a low rumble every now and then seated between him and Angela.

"Well considering that things I know are biting us in the ass, this might become habit," she offered as she stared out the window absently, apparently in thought.

Dean made a slight smile and continued to keep his eye on the road, "What did you tell those other mutts?"

"That they could follow but that I am alpha and they obey me," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone.

Their prisoner grunted and muttered something through his gag. He was glaring daggers at Angela and then directed them to Sam and Dean. After explaining what could be explained, it was decided to keep moving in the direction of the Academy. Angela had been wary about it since going on other side would send the wrong idea. The best bet would be to get to a town close by but not too close and declare it neutral.

Angela had been in enough battles and war to know that to create a no man's land was a way to ensure that no one would be killing anyone if they were trying to parlay or retrieve wounded and dead. Considering that they had walked right in the middle of the beginnings of a war, she was going to make it clear that they weren't out to hurt anyone. It was just going to be difficult to explain the fact that a Hunter had been killed in self-defense. They weren't unreasonable but they were not the kind to trust easily.

Looking at the prisoner, muttering through his gag, Angela said, "If you knew anything about Wilders you would know that they recognize alphas. Besides… I breed them." As if to add insult to injury, she held up the breeder's medallion that she carried on her person. She merely stared when the prisoner started growling through his gag.

"You understand that, Angie?" Dean glanced in the rearview mirror.

"It's the usual," she replied like it was not worth bothering about. She shifted and leaned forward to rest her forehead on the backrest of the front seat. "Nothing I haven't heard before." Absently she reached up and started massaging Sam's head, running her fingers gently through his locks.

Sam didn't react but he did close his eyes the moment he felt her fingers touch his hair and head. He ended up lifting his hand and started massaging Moira's head and gently pulling her ears like she liked it while Angela was doing the same to him. He felt his agitation decrease from the levels they had been since they had been ambushed, Angela defended her attacker, explained what she could and said that their attacker was coming with them. He would have been content with leaving the guy tied to a chair and then driving off.

It relaxed him enough to look at the newspaper that he managed to grab before they left. He looked through the articles with a practiced eye, seeing if there was something to read between the lines. It wasn't like they could do a job but if chaos was coming because of a broken treaty, there would be some evidence of it in local towns. It would give a pretty good view of things.

"Are you looking for a job for us?" Dean glanced over at Sam.

"Just reading between the lines."

"Really?" Dean raised his brow at his brother. "What so you…"

"Find anything?" Angela's tired voice came from the back. She was still playing with Sam's hair, massaging his scalp.

Sam closed his eyes slightly from the soothing and looked down at the paper that was on his lap. He glanced at Dean who was giving him a look. There was nothing else to do and it would give them a light on the situation that they pretty much stumbled into. He cleared his throat and said, "Usual stuff except for one thing. In a small town a woman named Idalia was found dead and her husband is found missing. They're saying a bear or something did it."

"A bear?" Dean raised his brow at that. Even though it was probably not a good idea to get involved in a job, this was probably relevant.

"One that got in, avoided destroying everything except the room Idalia was found in and is apparently good with door handles." Sam made a slight face at that.

There was a muffled sound from the back. Sam glanced at their passenger who was making a face that looked like a grin and he narrowed his eyes. Angela's head was still face down on the back of the seat but she was listening to every word. Finally, she lifted her head and gave a look at their passenger. "We should check it out. Somehow I get the feeling that there is more to this one."

"You think so?" Dean glanced backwards at Angela.

"Considering happy dance here is smiling, I am concerned," Angela replied. She stared at the Hunter they had with a bland stare, not once blinking. She shifted and brushed the leg of the Hunter and that's when it hit.

 _The bow was drawn and taut. It was aimed at the forest. It was raining and she was standing on a tree branch. The brush was moving. Something was charging through and out of it. It appeared. The image shifted as the bow was released. The arrow flew through the air and struck._

 _She found herself suddenly on the ground and seeing the Academy emblem. She looked up and saw other Hunters. Some looking nervous and others looking vindictive. Yet their eyes were looking concerned. They didn't know…_

 _Then there was a flash of light and pain. She was in a room and what happened came in flashes…_

Angie…

 _There was blood. She was screaming and trying to defend herself. She turned and her eyes glowed…_

"Angie."

Angela gasped with deep full breaths as she blinked. She looked around. She wasn't in the car. She was in a house of some sort. She silently begged that this wasn't happening. She looked around and saw the body on the ground. Looking up she saw… "Hell no."

Lucifer was looking at her grinning and saying, "This is your life now, sweetheart."

"Angie."

Angela jerked at the hand that was on her shoulder. She heard Zeppelin whine at her and she looked around and found herself back in the Impala. She grimaced as her head started to ache. "Oh fucking hell," she muttered as she leaned forward. Her stomach felt queasy and she forced herself not to be sick.

"You okay?"

Angela closed her eyes and focused her breathing. If she continued to pant, then she would hyperventilate. She took a moment to listen and found that the Impala was idling and not moving. Dean must have pulled over on the side of the road. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Angie, come on. Sam needs you now," Dean's voice came alarmingly calm.

Angela took a breath and tried not to panic when she heard Dean's words. She looked up to see Dean looking at her with a solemn expression but she could see the look of fear and concern in his eyes. She looked over and saw that she had grabbed the back of Sam's collar and had been tugging. At least she hadn't choked him but he was passed out in the front seat.

Trying not to panic, she focused on Sam and leaned forward to check him out. "Sam?" She peered at his face and tilted her head slightly to listen. "Sam?" Her second query came out like a soft whisper. "Wake up," she prompted gently.

Sam was passed out but he managed to give indication that he was breathing. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open and he jerked awake. First reaction was to start swinging but he heard her voice prompting him to wake up and he saw her face first. He still wasn't sure what the hell had happened since one minute he was enjoying his head being massaged and the next minute something shot through his head making a headache the likes which he never felt before and he thought he saw something. Looking up he frowned, "What the…"

"Easy there, Sam," Dean countered as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine," was the automatic response from Sam as he straightened up. He rubbed his head, "Just a little headache." He turned to see Angela staring at him with a strange expression. It wasn't like the ones she gave that he hated. This was different. "What was that Angie?"

"So the bloodsucker has the gift of sight and she screwed you?" The taunt came from the backseat and was full of mockery.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a punch to the guy in the face before yanking the gag back up that had come loose. He turned to find Sam and Angela looking at him. He said, "What? It's not like I killed him since we're trying to avoid more problems and he's a pain in the ass." Seeing the look on their faces he rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Just don't let him do anything stupid, Angie."

"Dean," Sam let out a whine before thumping his head on the headrest. "I'm fine." He turned to see Angela looking at him. "I am."

Angela stared at Sam or rather past him. She was seeing Lucifer playing with Sam's shirt collar and giving him hair ruffles. She ignored it and focused her attention on Sam. She leaned in closer and took a few tentative sniffs. When she was close to his ear, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," Sam hastened to be reassuring. He straightened up in his seat, ignoring the knocked out hunter in the backseat. "What was that?"

"I… Vision maybe…" Angela replied as she tried to make sure of everything. She knew that Sam might be uncomfortable with her face so close, peering and sniffing at him. She made a slight noise in her throat that signaled she was asking the question again.

Sam stared back and let her do what she was doing. Normally, he would have been creeped out by it had it been anyone else. With her, he just let her do what she needed to do. It surprised him when he realized he understood what her throaty noise meant and responded in a similar manner and that he was okay. Out loud he asked, "Are you okay, Angie?"

Angela pulled back, satisfied at his response, which surprised her that he knew how to do that. Another thing to puzzle over later. She sighed, "I'm not sure. I am not sure why now. I mean I get what happened. He," she gestured at the unconscious Hunter, "pretty much told me what he had done and I saw the details. But I… I think I saw what happened to that woman you were telling us about." She sat back and frowned.

By that time, Dean had come back with a bottle of painkillers, the effective kind for migraines and headaches. He handed them over to Sam who held them and offered them to Angela since she was rubbing her head. It was a bit alarming that she took them without fuss and downed a couple. It prompted Dean to ask, "You alright?"

Angela rubbed her head slightly and made a slight noise. "Eventually."

Dean glanced at Sam who was more or less back to normal and then back at her. "You sure, Angie?" He tried to keep the worried tone out of his voice.

"Yeah. Visions like that are few and far apart that I forget the feeling," Angela replied honestly. She opened her eyes, not happy that Lucifer was still in the front seat and taunting her. She focused on Dean and added, "But I think we should go to the town that Sam was telling us about. Something about that place…" She gave a shrug.

Dean would have protested but sensed that she may be right on this one. He didn't want to admit it but he figured this whole treaty thing was serious from the moment they were attacked for no go reason. He nodded, "Okay. But I'm not gonna be nice to the asshat here. He'll be alive if not one hundred percent and that depends on him."

Angela made a slight face at that before nodding. She admitted, "He is a piss ant."

* * *

"Doesn't look like a bear to me."

Angela could agree with that as she looked in the living room where the body was found. The police had already done their work and being one to make sure that they wouldn't catch flak for it, she asked for permission citing that she was FBI but looking for cases for VICAP or something like that. It worked and helped that she knew people in different parts of the world. So they had permission to look at the crime scene as well as access to the casefiles.

Sam and the Hunter were at the coroner's for that report. It was a risk to take but they didn't have an explanation for having a handcuffed man with them while compiling a report. So the lesser of two evils was having him accompany one of the Winchesters since he was disinclined to go anywhere with her and they weren't in the mood for the drama and the short end fell to Sam. To be fair, Sam put up protest but Angela smoothed out Dean's answer stating that he was the one with more patience. It was a poor snow job but Sam took on the job since there was no other alternative and he felt better that Moira went along.

Angela was apprehensive about leaving Sam alone with the Hunter. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in his abilities to defend himself. He was a hunter himself and had proven what he could do time and again. The apprehension was because they were being separated. It had Angela feeling like a wimp that she couldn't take being away from her mate for more than two seconds but she couldn't dwell on it now. What she saw in her mind and what she was seeing now was telling her that things had escalated far beyond what she thought.

Looking at the scene, Angela flexed her nostrils. She could still smell the blood that had been spilt. She closed her eyes to filter out the scent. Something about it was familiar. She answered Dean's comment, "Definitely not a bear."

Dean gave a slight raise of his brow and looked around. He then glanced at Angela. He knew she didn't like the fact that Sam was with that ass hat of a hunter but it seemed more than that. He wasn't going to bring up unless he had to. He took a look around and noticed a few things. He walked over to a bookcase and glanced at the titles.

It was a lore book and he knew that because he had thumbed through plenty of them. He looked at the case and saw many more but they were arranged with a bunch of other books, more likely first editions. It had Dean frown at that but then again it seemed to make sense. He pulled a book out and scanned it absently. He paced around until he came across what looked like a gun case and absently looked at it.

It wasn't unusual for a man or a family to have gun case. This one was nothing special but it held Dean's interest. He looked at it and noticed that there had been no attempt to open it. In fact, the whole room looked like a fist fight occurred and no attempt was made for this case. It had Dean suspicious and he put the book down to inspect it. He opened it and he saw a couple of rifles.

They were hunting rifles, more likely Winchester 30-30s. It looked like there was a couple of handguns. It had Dean raise his brow and wondered if he was looking at a gun enthusiast or someone who might be preparing for the end of the world. He did recall that the woman lived with her husband, who was missing at the moment.

With care, Dean removed each rifle and checked them to make sure that they wouldn't go off accidentally. If there was anything that John Winchester made sure of it was to know how to handle guns and properly. He checked them out and noted that there were scratches on the stock. They weren't fresh but well worn. His fingers felt it and he rotated the rifle to look at the stock. What he saw had him raise his brow in suspicion.

Looking back at the case, he decided to inspect it more and it paid off. As he ran his hand along the inside of the case a drawer popped out of the bottom. He raised his brow, "Huh. Something like what Angie would do." He reached into the drawer to pull out what had been hidden in the gun case. His fingers brushed against something and he pulled it out.

Through the years hunting with Angela, he learned a few things that he hadn't known before. Some of it was strange and downright crazy and others it was more like business as usual. He did learn how to be careful and to inspect thoroughly what he found. He pulled out an amulet, bronze and looked pretty old. It had some sort of animal or something shaped from it. He wasn't the art person or one who knew seals and such but it was unique. Clamping it in his hand, he turned to look for Angela, "Hey, I think I found something."

He walked into the room where the girl had been killed only to find that Angela wasn't there. He suppressed the urge to curse and immediately became tense. He walked through the lower level of the house, calling for her but got no answer. His first thought was that the area truly wasn't cleared and that whatever killed the girl had come back. He pulled out his gun and held it out while holding the medallion like he would a flashlight and moved around.

The back door was slightly open and Dean opened it slightly, being cautious. He paused when he noticed blood on the ground. He tensed some more and tried not to think the worst thing possible. Even though he had seen her hurt, he knew Angela could take care of herself. She was a fighter. Right now he had to make sure that he wasn't the one in the crosshairs. He slowly exited the house and down the back porch.

In the distance was like the garage/shed. Dean remembered the report said that they found blood, a lot of it, out here and some of it was smeared on the door. It was beginning to feel like it was part of a slasher film or something and Dean hoped that nothing was going to pop out of the garage and it didn't help that Zeppelin wasn't around and making a sound. He was all alone and he didn't like it at all. He muttered to himself, "Sonofabitch."

He held his breath and adjusted his grip on his pistol. He approached the door to the garage shed and pushed it open gently since it was already opened and he saw more things that was a treasure trove for a hunter. He blinked and looked around at it and said, "Damn. Now this is a find."

He walked around to inspect and found weapons that he had no idea what they were. They had to be old and no doubt Angela would know what they were used for. He recognized a few like swords, knives and a bow and crossbow. This guy had an arsenal and it was not the kind you'd find of a hunting enthusiast. This was serious gear and Dean was impressed and was telling him that there was more to this than he thought. He paused when he came across what looked like some armor and he commented, "Damn. What are we in? Lord of the Rings?"

He fingered the armor before turning to look around some more. There even seemed to be cabinets with stuff for spells and stuff. He muttered, "Looks like it'll give Bobby a run for his money."

Dean continued his inspection when something rattled outside. He tensed up and brought his gun up. He whirled around and looked around. "Angie? Zep?"

The quiet was unnerving and had Dean thinking that something was going on. He moved to leave the garage. Probably a dumb thing but it was clear that Angela and Zeppelin weren't in there. He didn't like that she was not answering. Something was not right and he was alone. This was definitely not good.

He made his way outside and looked around. The only good thing he could say was that it was still daylight. If it were at night it probably would have scared the crap out of him and would definitely fit the model for a slasher flick. It didn't help that he was seeing the blood all over the place. There was a lot of it and he was inclined to believe that the husband was indeed dead by whatever killed him and it was definitely no damned bear.

Another rustling sound had Dean turn but he was seasoned enough to not lash out irrationally. He was not a rookie. He was a hunter and he had done this before. It just never went away in this job. You just had to work through it and not let it control you. Though here were some times where you just had to run. Not this time though.

Dean headed in the direction of the rustling. He edged his way forward and called out again, "Angie? Zep? Zep. Come!"

He was confident in the basic commands his dog knew. True he could do better but he trusted his buddy in spite of his dislike of dogs in general. It was worrisome that Zeppelin didn't even come when he heard his voice. Something was definitely not right about this. He looked around and turned when he heard more rustling and headed in the direction it came in.

Another rustle to his right occurred. Dean paused and aimed his pistol at it. It continued to rustle. He demanded, "Come out. This isn't funny, Angie."

The bush rustled but Dean didn't relent. It did keep him from paying attention to his surroundings and he was grabbed from behind. He reacted and gave an elbow to his attacker and heard a grunt or a growl. Dean whirled to face him but the guy was fast. It was all Dean could to do by blocking and countering. His gun got flung away but he was going down swinging and he whirled and punched until he was knocked over and straddled by a guy and that guy held a knife to his throat, forcing him to tense.

Dean looked up into a pair of crazy eyes, thinking that this was the end. That is until a familiar blade touched his attacker's neck. He looked to see Angela holding her chakram at an angle to kill and looking at the guy. His attacker though indicated that he was going to kill Dean and pressed his knife to his neck.

"Don't," Angela warned, keeping her bland and cool expression. "We are not your enemy."

"I'll kill him."

"No you won't. I won't let you and… he won't either."

At that moment Zeppelin came out growling low in his chest and looking bigger but not full out hell hound. He was eyeing the guy on top of Dean with a look that said that he would rip him apart. It occurred to Dean that Angela sensed someone was here and had become quiet and took the Wilder with her on the hunt. That was why Zeppelin didn't respond.

"You are all monsters," the guy said and moved to deliver the killing blow.

Dean tensed and was going to shout at his dog to help him when Angela said something. He didn't quite hear it but the guy aiming to kill him did. He paused and turned to look at her and asked, "What did you say?"

"Brothers in arms, brothers in peace," Angela repeated and held out her hand in a gesture of welcome. "Together we stand against those that strike the innocent." She looked at the man that had tackled Dean, her gaze softened as she continued to hold her hand out to him. She gave a gentle smile when the knife was put in her hand along with his.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Winchesters and Co. take the Hunter along with them and it seems that the situation is dire enough to send Angie a vision. Looks like they are getting involved one way or another. Stay tuned for next time on Orion's Legacy...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam didn't like hospitals in general and it was mostly the medicine smell that accompanied it. Morgues weren't that much better and they had the stench of dead bodies to accompany the smell of antiseptic. He wondered how Angela could stand it since her nose was much more sensitive than a normal human since she had accompanied him and Dean before on the job. He pushed it aside as he looked at the drawer that he was going to pull out.

"What? You're squeamish about a dead body?"

Sam made a face and turned to look at the Hunter that he was forced to endure company with. He narrowed his look to show that he wasn't impressed. He turned back towards the wall, opened the one with the number he had and pulled the slab out. He swallowed before flipping the sheet to look at the victim's face.

She was pretty. She had auburn hair and had green eyes. Her complexion was like porcelain despite the bruises that adorned her face. That told Sam that she put up a hell of a fight. The autopsy report stated that too. She had suffered broken bones that were consistent with normal injuries but the amount of bruising suggested excessive force along with serious lacerations. The fatal blow was to the abdomen and she bled out.

Sam looked down at her. He looked at her features. He could almost imagine that Angela could be on that table and at one time she was. He remembered that time and swallowed. He blinked and turned to focus on the woman lying on the slab. He cleared his throat and reads from the report, "Extensive bruising for broken bones easily obtained in a fall or accident…"

The Hunter began chuckled. He waited until Sam looked at him before replying, "You don't get it do you?"

Sam looked at his companion who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes at the Hunter. He shifted and replied, "Yeah I do."

The Hunter gave a wry chuckle and shook his head and pointed at the dead woman, "She's a thing and she was hunted. Job done. End of story. Can we go now?"

Sam gritted his teeth and straightened up to make his six foot four frame known. He glared at the Hunter as he said, "She was a person. Someone attacked her for no good reason and killed her and possibly the person she was living with." He pursed his lips as he stared at the Hunter with a glare. "It is not the end of the story."

"What do you care? She's just a monster."

"She is not." Sam was aware that he was close to shouting. He glared at the Hunter with a hard stare. He was aware that it wasn't as effective as what Angela could do but he had his moments and it did work. "She is not a monster. She is a victim of some stupid feud you have with people like her."

The Hunter snorted at that, "You don't know the half of it."

"I know that you and people like you are in some kind of fight because of a damned treaty."

"And that treaty kept the world from going to hell." The Hunter got into Sam's face to meet his challenge. He narrowed his eyes well aware that he met his match. "But it's things like you and your brother that make it worse."

Sam would have said more but the coroner was back and they went back to being professional. He listened to a few more comments on what had been found and gave a copy of the file to Sam. He thanked the man citing that it would help them in their study. He gave a dark look to the Hunter and led the way out of the building. It had him wondering why he even agreed to accompany this guy and he had some reasons.

Dean would have probably killed the guy by now. He didn't have any qualms punching him in the face for a snide comment. That wouldn't go well. Sam thought Angela would have been better since she had more patience than him and Dean put together and she was creative in letting her displeasure be known. Plus, she would have gone alpha on the Hunter's ass if he stepped out of line. Knowing this, Sam sighed and put up with it and now he was heading towards a breaking point.

"I'm not the bad guy here and neither is my family."

"Yeah well you attacked my girl without warning or provocation," Sam replied, not looking at the Hunter. He headed towards the rental the rental they got to pull off the ruse and loosened his tie a little. "So that's not gonna fly."

"And are you saying that by having your brother sell his soul after the near tear in the veil and then you nearly ending the world with your self-righteous act isn't bad? You know, the whole sucking demon blood and breaking the last seal?"

Sam paused at that. Of course it hit a nerve. It always would since he did the one thing that tore him up every time; hurting her. "And I paid for it in hell." He whirled to face the Hunter. He felt his chest tighten in anger.

"Hell is too soft for the likes of you, Winchester," the Hunter replied as he crossed his arm over his chest. "You, your brother and your old man have tramped through this country and left nothing but a mess that we have clean up. And don't think that because you've got Campbell blood in you that it absolves you from anything."

Sam snorted at the mention of Campbell. He had heard enough from Dean about what happened with him. "He may be blood, but he's not…"

"Family?" The Hunter snorted at that. "Please. Blood is blood in this line of work especially what you got."

Sam stood there not sure of what to say. "Family doesn't have to be blood related."

"New age hippie crap," the Hunter spat back. "Still can't believe you come from distinguished lines and manage to muck up everything. Even with the abomination that is to keep us all safe." He gestured at Sam like he couldn't believe it.

"Wait, so you know who Angie is?" Sam knew there was more to this conversation but what he latched onto was the fact that this guy knew his woman and he wasn't liking it one bit.

"Please, everyone knows about the Malachi of Absolution," the Hunter sneered. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and glared at Sam. "All seven lines know about the one who walks in the light and dark and carries the blade that relieves burdens. All the families know." To rub salt on an open wound, he pulled out his cell phone and showed the image on it. "Down to what she looks like."

Sam was normally the cooler head that prevailed. This though… he felt a burning anger course through him like he had never felt before. It wasn't like his jealousy bouts. This was pure anger at a wrong or injustice and it pissed him off. Before he knew what he was doing, he had the Hunter by the lapels of the suit jacket he wore and was swinging him around to pin him to the wall of the building near the rental. He has slammed the guy hard and got a fierce satisfaction that he caused him discomfort.

The Hunter was surprised at the reaction and didn't expect it. He did manage to react enough so the impact didn't hurt as much. The next thing he knew, he found himself staring at a pair of mossy green eyes that were glaring with extreme anger. Vaguely the thought that he had revealed his hand too much about Absolution entered his mind. He just wanted to twist the knife a little and it seemed that he got more than what he expected.

"You…" Sam was breathing hard in anger as he spat out, "You know who she is and you tried to kill her anyway?!" His voice was dangerously low and almost growling.

"Like you haven't killed just because."

Sam roared in anger and literally threw the Hunter to the side. He looked at the man who had rolled to absorb the impact and was looking at him wide-eyed at that reaction. "You tried to kill her?"

"What is with you?" The Hunter got to his feet with a frown. He realized that there was something going on with Sam and sensed that this wasn't usual behavior. Something was going on and it would affect whether or not he was going to last this violent interrogation that he expected out of Angela but not Sam. "Yes, I tried to kill her but only because she killed my partner."

"You struck first. She wasn't doing anything."

"Just existing was enough."

That did it. Sam started to lunge forward with the intent to rip the guy apart. He was so angry. This bastard tried to kill what was his; he tried to kill his mate and he wanted to rip him apart. He probably would have done it if he hadn't been grabbed from behind by the last person he expected. It stunned him but his eye was still on the Hunter with the intent to kill.

"Oye, there Goradh. Easy there."

Sam struggled against the hold but some level of sanity was brought back hearing the Irish lilt of Liam. He was still pissed and spat out, "He tried to kill her. He tried to kill my mate!"

Liam held onto Sam, aware that most of this tantrum was instigated by instinct and primal feelings that probably confused the hell out of Sam. It seemed though that it wasn't a bother to follow through with it but he knew that this wouldn't end well if he let Sam go on the Hunter that probably deserved it. He soothed, "Easy there Goradh. I know the pisswad deserves it but you can't be doing good sitting in jail now. What would she think?"

"Hey!"

Liam glared at the Hunter with a warning look to be quiet. He focused back on the struggling human and crooned again, "Come on Sam. You know she wouldn't want you in trouble. She doesn't court stupid."

That caused Sam to relax and he went from murderous rage to merely pissed. He relaxed in Liam's hold and nodded that he was okay. He straightened up after Liam released him and gave a nod of understanding and shot a glare at the Hunter. "Thanks, Liam."

"Like I said, can't have you rotting in the pen now," Liam replied letting his lilt go without prejudice. "I had hoped to find that you weren't in much trouble but seems like this business came your way." He looked at the Hunter and smirked, "And you thought your little bow would work, huh Cade Morgan?"

Cade glared at Liam and retorted, "Don't insult me or my family's work."

"I'm insulting your intelligence you little wanker." Liam straightened up and put himself between Sam and Cade to stop any ideas of a fight. "Since the lines know about the aingeal… that was really stupid. You're lucky that Marinos is in charge. You did a bad thing here."

Cade was glaring at Liam annoyed at hearing the accent. He retorted, "She killed my partner."

"In self-defense," Sam nearly shouted and was ready to lash out again. Only Liam's frame held him at bay. "After you attacked her first."

Liam listened to that and turned to look at Cade, "So that's how it is now? You turning into _them_? Shoot first, ask questions later or not at all? That got us all into trouble in the first place."

"Your kind killed one of ours." Cade glared at Liam with a murderous look. His hands were clenched in fists. "And I'm more than happy to take on the asshole that nearly ended things. "It was only right that we extract revenge."

"Aye and you killed a guardian instead of the real culprit. Didn't work out so well for ya," Liam pointed out.

Cade grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. In the meantime, Sam was calm but he still wanted to hurt the guy. He managed to calm down enough and said, "He attacked Angie. She kept him alive saying something about a treaty being broken. We only stopped because she had a vision of this place."

Liam kept his gaze on Cade but was listening fully to Sam. "Considering you're close to the Academy, it wouldn't surprise me. There are Hunters and others that live in the surrounding towns." He peered at Cade and asked in a mocking tone, "Don't tell me you've stooped to shooting first and asking questions later or not at all?"

"Traitors live in those towns but we don't kill them," Cade muttered.

"Good. Cause you did a bad thing here." Liam held his arm out slightly to hold Sam back. He didn't want to tell Sam's private business but the Hunter in front of him needed to understand that he just got himself into hot water and it would be a miracle to get him out. "You attacked her, the Malachi."

"So?"

"She's his mate." Liam gave a slight gesture towards Sam and put his hands on his hips. This was going to get interesting. If his ears had been transformed, they would have reflected his mood and right now it wasn't looking good for Cade.

* * *

"How did you know?"

Angela handed Greg a cup of tea that she managed to make while Dean was making sure the nick to his neck had stopped bleeding. Zeppelin was lying on the floor with his gaze concentrated on Greg as if daring him to make a false move. She went about as usual and replied, "Know what?"

Greg accepted the cup and would have been sarcastic but wasn't. He clarified, "How did you know the Creed of the Hunters?"

"On the logical side, know thy enemy," Angela replied as she moved to sit across from Greg. They had moved to another part of the house to avoid looking at all the damage done and she didn't want Greg to get too depressed. "But truthfully… I know Hunters."

Greg eyed her with a slight frown of disbelief. He didn't have trouble believing that. His beloved Idalia was a creature like the one before him. She knew the creed since he taught it to her more as a means of trying to explain his lineage and what he was doing. It wouldn't surprise him if there were more out there that knew that. He was just disbelieving that she had invoked or reminded him of it and didn't use it against him. "That wouldn't surprise me considering how many things the lines have come across."

"I agree," Angela replied politely, "There is a whole history going back to the time of Orion."

Greg snorted at that, "That's only a children's fairy tale. Mostly fools' dreams since there has been nothing but this putrid hatred." He looked away towards the living room. "It was my dream when I realized that there was no one but Idalia."

Angela made a soft sound of sympathy in her throat. It was more of a reaction and instinct and she didn't mind doing it at all. She offered, "I am sorry."

"She didn't hurt anybody or anything and they killed her for it."

Angela watched as the man tried to hold it together. It was obvious he was in pain from the loss since tears were coming out as he sipped the tea. It seemed that the situation was worse than what she was seeing. While a small part of her understood where the Hunters were coming from, she knew that they were crossing lines if they were attacking and someone hadn't done anything. Something was going on.

Dean had come back and was ready to have some questions answered. Seeing Greg getting to the point of breaking down, he hesitated and looked at Angela. He ventured, "So uh… you figure out what's going on?"

"They killed my Idalia. What more do you want?" Greg narrowed his eyes at Dean and added, "And if you think I'm going to apologize for getting the jump on you, think again. You're kind always trying to justify your little crusade."

Dean looked at Greg with a raised brow and could feel his temper start to rise. He knew the guy was grieving but that didn't mean that he had to take any kind of crap. He gestured at himself as he advanced in an almost warning manner, "My kind?"

"Yes. And to think I was one of you." Greg made a sound and turned away. He had stood up and was pacing while wrapping his arms around himself. "Bastards every last one of you."

"Hey," Dean nearly shouted as he ignored the look Angela was giving him and decided to once and for all make a few things clear, "I get that you lost someone. All of us in this room have and we get it. But that doesn't give you the right to be an asshole to the very people who came here to figure out what the hell is going on so we can fix this. Cause believe you and me there are a lot worse problems out there than whatever the hell this is." He gestured at the room since there was nothing really to define what he, his brother and Angela had stumbled into. They just wanted a break and they caught this. Nothing new but also grating.

Greg turned and gave a narrowed look at Dean. He advanced towards him and stood toe to toe with him. Glaring, he replied, "I have every right considering that you and your kind are insistent upon making life hell for those that just want to live in peace!"

Angela made a slight face as they both got louder. It throbbed her ears a bit because the pitch changed and she recognized a fight starting. She started moving just in case it started to get physical, which was highly likely. The emotional charge was increasing that she could feel it through her pores and she was not liking where it was going.

"Hey, my brother and me only go after what is hurting people."

"And which people are those? Human?" Greg snorted in derision at that.

Dean had enough and closed the distance. He didn't care if the guy was hurting or not. He grabbed the guy by the lapels of his jacket and drove him into a bookcase. It was as good as a wall. "Anyone who isn't doing anything," he grunted with anger in his eyes.

Greg reacted and shoved Dean's arms away. He threw a punch that caught Dean across the jaw. He muttered something angrily before getting a retaliatory punch. He charged at Dean and managed to spearhead tackle him. He started flinging his fists at Dean and got a few in return. He growled at Dean until he was thrown back.

"Enough."

Dean had been thrown around enough times to know the difference between who was doing the throwing. And he had been held suspended by his girl enough times to know that it was her doing. He had wrestled with Greg after being spearheaded and at that point he was defending himself from being pummeled as was his right. But things were never really that clear cut when Angela decided that enough was enough. So it was with some surprise that he found himself suspended and he had been thrown against the wall of the living area. The nice thing was that it was a flat surface and he wasn't being pressed into the wall like he was going to be crushed.

Angela had enough with the fighting between them because of something like being a hunter. She understood Greg's grief but this wasn't the time or the place for it. They needed to put the shit aside and work together to stop this from becoming a disaster and to make the guilty parties pay for this. It was automatic and like separating two children when she said enough was enough.

It was more of a reflex reaction using her abilities to send both of the men away from each other. Normally she wouldn't have cared and thrown as hard as she could. But considering that it was Dean and a civilian who knew more about hunting that he probably should have, she exerted control. She gave them enough of a bump on the head to stop this foolishness but not so much that it hurt them. She looked at each of them and repeated, "Enough."

"His kind have murdered innocents on both sides," Greg pointed out.

"And I'm telling you we don't do that," Dean shouted, not moving since it was pointless. She could hold him up there as long as she could. He just decided to glare at Greg.

"Please. Your stock is known for that!"

"Quiet," Angela demanded. Her eyes flared to reflect her command. She gave Dean a look before setting him down. It was a slight drop but he landed on his feet. She then turned towards Greg and looked at him. She stared at him as she approached. "I understand that you are angry. I would be too if someone killed the one I love without reason. Consider this: Is my companion someone to be attacking considering he is traveling with me?"

"You're another hunter," Greg spat, "Who knows how to use spells and has Wilder hounds. Nothing special."

"Really?"

Angela let her eyes flare again and let Greg get a good look. She also allowed her teeth to elongate as she stepped closer. Once she got going, she let more of it out. It was as natural as breathing and she had it going more than she had before, but she had to make a point. She peered at Greg and added, "Look again."

The tension seemed to drain from the room as Greg realized that he was talking to someone that wasn't human and fighting with a human. He couldn't help but spit out, "So you're betraying your kind by throwing it in with his lot. His family?"

"Sonofabitch," Dean started as he walked forward, "I told you…"

"Dean." Angela held up her hand. She still was looking at Greg.

Dean paused but couldn't help but say, "Angie, I'm getting fed up with the accusations. I get he's upset but this is ridiculous."

"I know," she replied giving him a sympathetic look, "But aggravating the situation won't help." She turned to look at Greg and said, "So now you know we aren't the enemy, but I get why you'd think so. If I had left my family and clan I'd keep a wary eye out."

Greg stared at her. She had admitted to being around Hunters. This sort of proved it. He replied, "I left that life to be with my Idalia. My family thought that such… relations were immoral and wrong. And they were supported by his family. Close friends." He made a snorting sound as he glanced at Dean and turned away. "But I see he is not one of them. Considering he travels with you." He peered at Dean and added, "Strange… but welcome."

Dean had been listening and there were things that had been nagging at him since this whole thing began. He looked at Angela and took a couple of steps forward saying, "Well I'm glad that you get we're on the same side. Though I have no idea what you're talking about. My brother got into hunting because of our dad."

Greg snorted and laughed at that, "I figured that as much. I'm talking about something that you are a part of that is generations old."

Dean looked at Angela who was looking at Greg. She had a bland expression; there were no surprises on her face. Then again if she were surprised, she was good at hiding it. He looked at Greg and continued, "What are you talking about?"

Greg looked at Dean and said, "That you and your brother are Hunters."

"I told you that."

"No. I mean Hunters."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam is stuck with their Hunter guest and goes a little crazy. Meanwhile Angie and Dean find the survivor of the attack and it seems that a twist will be coming. Stay tuned for more on Orion's Legacy...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _No. I mean Hunters._

Dean blinked as he processed what Greg was saying. He looked at Angela while pointing at the man and asking, "Is he… is he saying that me and Sam are…"

Angela looked at Dean. She kept many secrets. Some were done because she knew that that Mary wouldn't want them to know that she was a Hunter, that she came from a long line of Hunters going back to the time when the transition from knowing magic to the age of man. She didn't know the extent but she knew enough and was one of the things she talked to her about. It was only a matter of time before it came out and there were still the secrets regarding the Winchester side of things.

She saw Dean was trying to make sense of what was being told to him and realized he was looking to her for validation or refuting the truth. She swallowed slightly and replied, "Your mother, Dean, the Campbell side are part of the seven lines of Hunters. Greg is one too."

"It's easy to tell 'em apart," Greg muttered with a narrowed expression. "And my family was friends with yours. Probably still is even after the nasty episode with Samuel and Deanna. Heard a demon go them. I liked her. Him… not so much."

"No argument there," Dean muttered, though he longed to say more about Samuel Campbell that had him warn the man that he would kill him.

Greg looked at Dean with a raised brow. "Anyway, sorry. I thought you had been brought up in the life but… considering that you're rough around the edges and don't have anything of Campbell fighting techniques…" He gave a slight laugh. "You wouldn't last long."

"Hey, me and Sam have been doing fine," Dean retorted. He tried to keep his temper reigned in since he didn't want to get into a fight with this guy. And he didn't want to be thrown into a wall again. He would have said more but his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw that it was Sam. He glanced at Angela and went to take the call. "Yeah Sam?"

 _The victim… she was like Angie, Dean. She was half something, half human._

"I figured that considering that her… whatever he is… he's human and a hunter. Like the asshole we picked up," Dean replied as he glanced over at where Greg and Angela were standing. "Hey, Sam… we need to talk."

 _What about?_

"I'll tell you about it later. Find a place for four people. We'll meet you there."

 _Okay. You sure you're okay?_

Dean glanced at Angela and Greg. "Yeah."

 _Okay. I'll try and stay sane. Liam should help._

"The werewolf is there?"

 _Yeah. And he knows our guy._

Dean made a face. This was somewhat good news in his opinion. "That's some good news. Better than what we had before. Just don't try to skin him cause he gets to you."

 _He's tolerable._

Dean wanted to laugh at Sam's reply. He knew that his brother's references to the werewolf were because of jealousy on his end. Despite the fact that Angela made it clear that it was Sam and no one else, it was amusing to see Sam's reaction. In simplest terms, it was full on alpha making itself known since Sam did have a tendency to make himself look bigger than usual to make a point. Usually it was to the scum that would frequent the dive bars that they hustled from.

It was funny in general, except for the time when Sam was running around soulless, but Dean knew that now wasn't the time to be joking. He knew Sam was trying to keep it together in that he was with two people that were putting him on a short fuse and one had once expressed interest in Angela. He smiled slightly and sobered enough to reply, "Keep it together Sam. I know Liam wouldn't mind you kicking his ass. He'd probably enjoy it. But… we got…"

 _I know. Thanks, Dean. I'll call when I got the rooms._

Dean would have said something but he didn't. He hung up his phone and held it in his hand. He thought about it for a moment debating internally. After a few minutes he opened up the phone and dialed a number he kept on speed dial and held it up as it started to ring. He prayed that it would be picked up on the other end.

 _Dean._

Dean felt his lip twitch at the lack of greeting. It was partially a joke and partially that she thought it a waste of time when she knew it was him. He still liked to tease her and replied, "Hey pretty lady. I'm in the market for a hex bag that can silence complete assholes."

 _Easy for you. Punch them in the face._

The tone had a playful lilt in it since she always liked to tease him about his incessant need to hit something when on the job and that he was the first to do it. Dean didn't deny it though. He often thought the way to solve most problems was to hit it and he left the talking to Sam. It was no big secret that he was the less tactful of the two brothers but he did have a caring heart and his two favorite ladies always hit home with that. Chuckling slightly, he replied, "Yeah well that would get us into trouble."

 _I know. I was here when Bobby got the call. Are you okay?_

"I'm fine, Hale," Dean replied as he turned to look at Angela talking to the guy Greg. "Angie got ambushed but… she took care of it."

 _I hope she didn't kill anybody._

"Self-defense on one and they attacked her first," Dean pointed out, quick to defend Angela.

 _I know, Dean. Calm down._

"Sorry, Hale. Just…

 _It's okay. I know it's not like that. I'm just worried. When we got the call, they spoke with that calm I've seen Angela get when something big was coming her way. That's how I know it was serious._

"Yeah. Bobby tried to get us to turn back."

 _Try being the operative word._

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that. He could almost hear Bobby grousing at the other end. "Give him a break. I think he was just trying to keep Angie from picking up things with her super hearing. You know how he feels about her."

 _Better not let Sam know._

It was a joke and Dean couldn't help but silently chuckle at that. "Well Bobby did threaten to shoot him if he hurt her," he admitted, "And I wouldn't cross him."

 _I wouldn't either. It's no wonder Angie isn't scared of him._

"She probably thinks of him like a big stuffed teddy bear," Dean joked but more than likely it was true. The other part was that she was a lonely girl and Bobby became a father figure to her. "Or she just likes grumpy people in general."

 _Then it's no wonder she likes you._

Dean realized he had been caught and gave a slight smile. "Okay you got me on that one, Hale. Is everything okay in Sioux Falls? No trouble?"

 _If you mean this shitfaced feud you have to deal with… Nothing out of the ordinary. But given that Bobby is more or less a respected member of the Academy… we're not taking chances._

"Well things should be okay for the most part. Angie did the whole warding thing and her training area is a death trap for anyone not used to it. She scared me a couple of times playing with her knives."

 _Because you're too nosy and you can't resist when a girl knows how to use a knife._

Dean made a slight face at that and it shifted to a knowing look. He always said Angela was the sexy one and it was meant as a compliment but never beyond the flirting. "Seriously," he sobered, "Hale, is everything okay?"

 _Yes. We are being careful and Xander has taken to staying by Bobby and me._

"Well, Bobby I get," Dean replied. He paused a bit as he checked on Angela and Greg before saying, "And maybe Angie just told him to look after everyone and everything. Mutt is loyal and will do what he is told."

 _Okay. Anything else, dear?_

Dean felt his lip quiver at the reaction to retort. A strangled sound did come out when Haley called him 'dear.' She had done that several times in the company of other women and it was clearly aimed at them to signal that he was hands off. Not that he had any intention of pursuing another woman. That thought alone shocked him when he realized it one day during the year that he thought Sam was gone. It still caught him off guard at times and he stammered before coming up with a suitable reply, "Nothing really."

 _Except…_

Dean rolled his eyes slightly at that, "You're as bad as Angie, Hale." He cleared his throat and continued, "What do you know about the lines of the Hunters?"

 _Not much except that they are a unique set of Hunters. Why?_

"Nothing really. Just want to know."

Dean could tell Haley wasn't convinced about his excuse. He was grateful and relieved that she was going to look into it. He didn't really want to bother Angela about it since she was just trying to figure out how to deal with being back from hell as well as trying to stay below the radar with this mess between the Hunters and the Academy. He got the feeling that things were going to pick up soon and he wanted to have some information before it got dicey.

 _I'll do what I can. Bobby and I are going to stay at the house for safety sake. I already put a notice out that the store is closed. I am worried Dean._

"I know."

 _I mean worried, Dean. From what I gathered if things aren't resolved, it's not just going to make things harder for hunters but something much worse._

Dean pursed his lips. He didn't want to think that either. Haley was just voicing her thoughts. At least she and Bobby were taking precautions and they had Xander with them. "We'll do what we can. And knowing Angie, I think she has a plan or one is in the works. We'll fix this Hale."

 _I know. See you soon my favorite hunter._

"See you soon." Dean waited until she hung up before putting his phone away. He turned to catch up with Angela and Greg. "Well Sam's finished up at the morgue." He looked at Greg and blinked at him. "So… what was her other half?"

Greg looked a Dean and frowned a little, "What do you mean?"

Dean gave a pointed look. He held his hand up and Angela to indicate that she was to not interfere. "Come on. Guy like you with guns and weapons designed to kill someone like Angie and said hunter acting like a bigger bitch than usual? I've seen it before. So… what's the other half?"

"Bigger bitch?"

Dean smirked at that, "Let's just say that I know someone like that." He looked at Greg and prodded, "So… what was she?"

Greg glanced at Angela, who was silent, and then back at Dean. "Werewolf."

* * *

It looked peaceful but appearances could be deceiving. It was almost picturesque. It was the kind of scene that was perfect for normal things. The kind of place where people would feel safe at. It was a safe place… for now. It was a narrow strip of land and it was all that was keeping two sides from colliding with each other. And that was going to change as long as the two sides still hated each other. He snorted in derision.

Honor.

That was why they weren't killing each other and starting a war. Well it was started but it hadn't escalated. It was that old fashioned sense of honor and the fact that both sides had family and friends. In fact, it was all that was holding off their concept of disaster and for him, the truth. The truth that there was no such thing about being friends with the monsters. They were killers every last one of them. Freaks of nature and they dared to pass off as humans.

They were abominations, plain and simple. And yet the methods introduced to eradicate them were met with scorn and tossed aside. He snorted again at that. They were created for a reason and after centuries they were dishonoring their calling. The Hunters were a disgrace. Some were redeemable but it wasn't enough. They were all a disgrace. And they had that stupid treaty with the Academy.

Roslyn Academy.

The breeding ground of all the scum that they were to hunt. They weren't children. They were freaks of nature and trying to live alongside humans. Humans and the freaks together. It was disgraceful. It was a tainting of what this world was built for. And they were protected by that treaty struck up with the first Roslyn and the Hunters. How could they enter into such an unholy union? It was a travesty and that was why both sides had to be cleansed. The human children in the Academy were being misguided but they could be made to see the light. But neither side was willing to cross the line and it was frustrating.

"A couple more were executed. Both sides."

He didn't move but his mouth smirked even though the rest of his head was covered by a hood. "That's good."

"But they aren't reacting. No one is raising a hand."

"And they wouldn't," the hooded one said. He looked once more at the stretch of land that was considered no man's land. "They are a stubborn lot the whole of them. Marinos knows that there is more to it and that Dragonov is nothing like the rest of his family." He turned and started walking away.

"But still," the subordinate replied, "They should have at least fired on each other. I mean, they did when we killed one of the Hunters."

"And the Hunters responded thinking it was one of the usual creatures and ended up killing a guardian," the hooded one countered as he walked through the land. "That was just the beginning. Of course it's insult to injury when that Dragonov didn't respond with violence. Most unusual from a family of dragon slayers." He chuckled a humorless chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"Just the fact that a vampire can be a dragon slayer. Then again back in the day most of these disgusting creatures got along well," the hooded one said. "The fact that the Creator and then the council of elder gods agreed that they could co-exist and even be friends… such an aberration of nature. That was why the Hunters were created and that was why the various orders are in existence even if most think they have died out."

The walk to where the old house was turned out to be silent the rest of the way. The subordinate was quiet as he looked at his leader. He never spoke unless it was necessary and he didn't fear him but respected him unlike a few of their number who sniveled and turned into scared little girls when they had to approach. It was amusing sometimes but more often it was annoying since they stuttered and took their time trying to say what they wanted to say.

It wasn't until they were at the place when the hooded one spoke, "We have brought things to their attention. Now it is time to keep poking the bear with a stick."

"How can you be sure that they will respond like they should?" The subordinate had to ask the question since what he had seen so far didn't convey that either side was going to go into an all-out fight. Rather, they were doing the equivalent of skirmishes and then when he sent his men out to go after that Hunter that thought it was a good idea to shack up with a beast. That should have added vigilante to the mix and it seemed to for a time since only one of his men came back and the other was dead. He sensed that there was something more to the plan that was eluding him.

"They will eventually," the hooded one replied as he paused at the foot of the stairs. Not too far away were a few of his men training. It was pretty violent but nothing that they hadn't dealt with before. "Besides, the Hunters are the ones that broke the treaty by killing a guardian under the impression the Academy, that breeding ground of infestation, did it."

"Still that should have sparked something more."

"Like I said, Marinos and Dragonov are more level headed than most." The hooded one turned to head inside the house.

The house was abandoned, one of a few within walking distance of where the two sides had gathered. They were only using it as temporary measures since their permanent base was located elsewhere. The hooded one looked around and made his way to the stairs and started climbing them. It was a slow and steady walk but there was no hurry. Finally, he continued, "But even the most level headed can be pushed to extremes. Sometimes towards sheer betrayal. It's what happened at Karnak all those years ago."

"I know. I was there when we made the last siege," the subordinate replied. He moved to get in step with the hooded one. "And the interference was hardly to be desired."

"Only because she was the daughter of the gods and one doesn't upset the gods," the hooded one muttered, "Even if she is a filthy abomination."

"We almost had what we needed to get her attention," the subordinate replied as they ascended the staircase. "The elder brother is particularly special to her."

"Only because he is one of her precious pets," the hooded one snorted in derision, "Her kind see humans as nothing but playthings to be toyed with. It doesn't matter what is said about her. She is still a beast just like the rest of them."

They came to the second floor and continued to walk through the hall to a room that was meant to be an office of some sort. The hooded one went to a desk that was elaborate in the woodwork indicating that it came from somewhere like Egypt. Spread on it were papers, a map and some documents that appeared older, like they came from a civilization that was long gone. Some looked like those "wanted" posters that tourists liked getting their mugshots slapped on. The subordinate glanced at them, familiar with what was on them. He looked at the hooded one and pressed, "If the concern is not to destabilize what the unholy treaty is about, then what is?"

"The Hunters and the cesspool are a concern," came the response, "And they will do what the plan is and that is to destroy each other. We are playing upon old feuds and centuries of training and teachings. The same things our order has known."

It was pretty simple. Rather than do it all yourself, you set the situation and let the two parties you want to destroy do it on their own. In the end, they didn't break the treaty. It was the Hunters that did it and thus those that were kept in check were attacking at random. The subordinate did have those reports. Hunters were attacking without provocation and the guardians were reacting back. It still wasn't the full blown war that should be occurring but it was getting there.

"They will destroy each other. It certainly will reduce the number that we have to hunt," the hooded one said as he looked down at the papers on his desk. "Another mess to clean up are those renegades."

"The guardians think that it is them that is causing it."

"Excellent. All the more better to point the finger at another innocent party. The guardians may clean up some of the mess."

The subordinate gave a slight shoulder roll. "But as you point out, not always a guarantee."

"Still the renegades have always been the scapegoat and what we started is consistent what they would do. It'll be fine. It will allow us to concentrate on the project that we had to put on hold when the Avian entered the picture." The hooded one turned to look at his subordinate and glanced at the pages on the table. He snorted, "Those creatures…"

There was a hint of respect and contempt for the species. The subordinate was well aware of the Avians. They all were since they had been schooled in them and their tendencies and the fear and respect carried long after the wars that nearly wiped them out. The one that the hooded one was referring to had appeared and rescued the target they were trying to acquire, which they had under control even with the Wilder. It put a damper on their plans especially after the target reunited with his brother and they were called on another job.

Looking at the hooded one, the subordinate said, "We do have a chance to finish what we planned but I must say that… after everything… why now?"

The hooded one looked at the papers on the table. His eyes narrowed slightly and it was only natural to want to lash out for stupid questions but his subordinate was also his second and he valued the opinion that he had which was occasionally laced with some wisdom. This time there was a right to question this. He replied, "This has been planned since we found out what resulted from that day."

"But it is going against the gods."

"It is righting a wrong they started."

"She is one of them though."

The hooded one snorted, "Only adopted. That is not the same thing." He looked at the parchment again. It was showing three faces. "And together they destroy everything, including the world."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. The hooded one gave the call to enter. The subordinate stood there looking like he would skin the underling alive as he scampered in. The underling looked terrified and that was a good thing as he saluted saying, "I have a report."

"Then give it," the subordinate said with a slight growl.

The underling nodded and said, "It's confirmed. She's been sighted in the area."

There was silence in the room. The hooded one gave a slight wave of his hand for dismissal. He turned to look at the three faces looking at him. His eyes focused on the center one. It was one that could be deceiving since there was nothing sinister about it. From experience thought the truth could be a lot harsher than what you'd think. Muttering to himself as he looked at the photo he said, "Soon this will be settled. But first let's see what you do with this, Shifa'."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Greg knows something about the Winchesters and the one who started all this... maybe he came across the Winchesters before. This and more next time on Orion's Legacy...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tensions were high. You could feel it in the air to the point where you could cut through it with a knife. It filled the two vehicles that were trying to make their way down the road after a bad night. Tempers were not in the best of moods. The only saving grace was the fact that no one wanted to find out what would happen if shit really hit the fan.

Dean thought this was the most herculean effort he had made at being good even though he was close to punching someone in the face and that was namely the Hunter asshole Cade Morgan that had attacked Angela and was now seeming to get his kicks of getting a rise out of everybody. This time he was willing to let Sam let loose and raise hell if he wanted. He wasn't going to stop him like he normally would. He would watch with pleasure since he taught Sam how to fight and they both had their skills improved upon by Angela. It would definitely be fun.

It had been a bad night with trying to cram five men, one woman and two dogs into two motel rooms. It was like hell since Cade kept making jibes about Greg being a traitor, insulted his woman, who was dead and also poked at Sam. He rubbed the fact that Sam had drunk demon blood and broke the seal that set the devil free and that he had banged a demon. It took a different turn when he started talking about Angela and Dean could see the vein start to throb in Sam's head, or was it near his jaw? In any case, Dean saw that Sam was ready to literally rip the guy's head off. The only one that seemed to command control was Angela and she wasn't in the best of shape.

Dean cornered her on the pretext of getting ice. They didn't need it was something to do and he needed some air to cool off. Sam and Liam had Greg and Cade under control though he suspected that they both were willing to tie up the two bickering assholes. He found her next to the vending machines, staring at them and not really choosing anything. He saw she was muttering something like she was talking to someone. That was another thing that had him worried. Taking a direct approach so she wouldn't be too badly startled, he walked up to her and called out, "Angie?"

"You aren't real. Go away."

Dean paused at that. Frowning, he tried again, "Angie, it's me. I am real."

"Not there. I'm not there," she muttered as she closed her eyes tightly. She leaned on the machine and pressed her forehead to her arm. "This is not there. This is here. My name is Angela. I have a brother, Dean, whom I love dearly. Sam is mine and I am his. Bobby is like a father…"

Dean swallowed slightly as she recited what she knew to be true to herself. It touched him that she said out loud he was her brother. It also pained him because he realized that she was not coping as easily as she made it seem being back from hell. Reaching out, he gently touched her shoulder. "Angie," he prodded.

Angela opened her eyes and turned to look at Dean. Her eyes roved around, checking her surroundings. Satisfied, she sighed in relief and straightened up to look at Dean. She resisted the urge to grab him in a hug, knowing that he wasn't big on touchy feely stuff.

Dean let her have a moment of pretending things were fine before launching into his questions, "You okay?" When she started to answer, he raised a warning finger and added, "And none of the abridged crap. None of it's fine. I don't need another Sam."

"Good cause that would be painful on your end," Angela replied, teasing him, "And I'm definitely not Sam material."

The urge to laugh was great but Dean resisted. Instead he stared at her. "You know what I mean," he groused.

"I'm okay now. Really."

"And next time?" At the look she was giving him, Dean snorted, "Don't act like you're sneaky. Well… maybe you are but beside that… It doesn't take a genius to figure out that things haven't been okay with you. I know what hell is like."

Angela stared at Dean. She knew she couldn't hide it from him as she did with Sam though she suspected that he was just giving her space. He would remember past experiences especially considering that she had thrown a book at Castiel and had the tendency to snap at people in the past when she wasn't herself. She knew defeat when it was staring at her in the face and even then she still fought. Sighing she reached up and ran a hand through her hair and said, "I am okay and I am not okay."

"What does that mean?"

"It means… that some days are good and others… bad." Angela wasn't sure if she should continue. She looked at Dean to gauge his reaction.

Dean realized that she was waiting to see how he would react and by that she would either continue or clam up. He didn't want the latter so he spoke in the gentlest tone he could muster and replied with his question, "How bad are we talking about? Nightmares?" He peered at her to try and get a sense of where she was at.

"Some nightmares," Angela began once she was certain that Dean wasn't going to fly off the handle just yet. "They aren't too bad. It's the… hallucinations that are a problem."

Dean realized that what he had suspected was for real. As tempting and natural as it was to get on her case, he didn't. Not too much. "Hallucinations?"

"I… see Lucifer sometimes," Angela admitted, "And it is very real. Like you standing in front of me real." She looked at Dean with some uncertainty.

Dean blinked a bit and asked, "Are you seeing him now?"

"No," Angela replied honestly. "I can get him to leave by closing my eyes and reciting what I know to be true." She looked at Dean a little despondent. "I haven't told Sam everything. He just knows about the trouble sleeping."

"And don't you think that he's gonna figure it out?"

"Possibly."

Dean would have argued with her on this point but chose not to. If anything she was being more open about her problems than she had been in the past. Usually she would try to hide her pain and later he and Sam paid for it. They paid for it often enough and Dean tried to never take her for granted. Looking at her he asked, "And you will say something right?"

"If it gets bad."

Dean nodded at that. He didn't like it but he understood where she was coming from. She didn't want him or Sam to worry about little things though it was hardly that with her. She had just gone through a more or less out of body experience; all three of them had and it involved doing things that were freaky and cool but also seemed to have a profound effect on her since it was a trip down memory lane. It also drove the point home that they weren't exactly invincible.

Agreeing to not make a mountain out of a molehill for the moment, Dean changed the subject and asked, "So what exactly is the plan that we have two Hunters that hate each other with one of them ribbing everyone, including Sam and a werewolf?"

Angela chuckled at that, "Sounds like the beginnings of a bad joke."

"I ain't laughing though."

"I know." Angela sighed as she looked around. She had been thinking about what to do. "I won't deny that the situation is bad but I suspect that both sides were tricked and lured into this." She looked at Dean with a pointed look. "They wouldn't jump into war too easily. Not after centuries of the treaty in place."

"So you think someone else did this."

"More than likely and I suspect the renegades."

Dean made a sound at that. His experiences with them were hardly good. First they tried to kill Sam and then they tried to torture Angela before killing her only that pissed off Sam enough to be like the bigger bitch he could be. He shook his head slightly at that. "Thing is proving it huh?"

"Pretty much." Angela turned to look out at the landscape. She was getting a good view of the stars. "And the sad thing is I taught them most of what they know. The whole channeling it to hunting the demons and they were already on the hatred of everything supernatural." She shook her head and gave a wry smile. "Just made it more complicated."

"At least you're fixing it as you go."

Angela turned to see Dean's attempt at being cute with her. She couldn't help but smile at him and she reached up and ruffled his hair. "Thanks."

"Hey, I may not be the smartest when it comes to knowing the book learning but I learned a bit about people and… I know you're a good person, Angie."

Angela continued to smile a gentle smile before looking back at the landscape. They really were in a bind. She couldn't go to the Academy now and she couldn't go to the Hunter camps to see Marinos. If she went to either side, it wouldn't bode well. Each side could view it as her being a traitor. They knew she wasn't like that but with tensions as bad as they were, the leaders on the respective sides would have little choice but to assume the possible worse.

Angela thought about what she knew about the history of the Academy. She met one of the early headmasters when she traversed that part of the country. She remembered how she learned about the Academy and the goals. It was hard to relive the snide remarks from people who thought that Roslyn was creating a breeding ground for witches and the devil. It almost had her want to snort and she remembered Gabriel used to call their lot superstitious ninnies. She had to fast forward to the one thing that she knew was important.

Dean watched her as she processed her thoughts. No doubt she had been thinking about how they should approach this. So far he had complied driving in this direction but even he knew they had to come up with a plan. As much as he wanted to head in the direction of the Academy since that seemed logical, he sensed that outright it wasn't a good idea. He asked, "Thinking of something?"

Angela heard Dean and nodded but she still focused on the memory. She remembered when she visited before hooking up with the Winchesters. It was one of the rare times she spent on a philosophical and annual sparring session with Christian. He had decided to take her to somewhere different on the property of the Academy. She went along with it, not asking questions but following and waiting for the vamp to tell her.

Sensing that Dean was waiting for an answer, she turned to look at him and said, "I do have one idea and probably the best choice." She straightened up slightly and explained, "We can't go to either side since it would be perceived that we would be siding with the enemy."

Dean thought about it and replied, "So how about somewhere in the middle?"

"Exactly," Angela pointed out. She got a little excited and it reminded her of when she used to come up with brilliant tactics; achieving the impossible with all that was possible. What one could only call puzzles was something she did and executed with precision and in reality. She started walking back to the rooms, moving her fingers, cracking each individual finger with her thumbs. An idea started to form and she started to mull it around.

Dean realized that she was onto something and she was walking and he was being left behind. He trotted to catch up with her. "Hey, you got an idea that you can fill the rest of the class in on?"

Angela paused and turned to let Dean catch up. She realized that she had been going on her thoughts and neglected to explain what was going on. She was caught up in the excitement that planning an impossible and difficult feat could do. She began, "Well you said it. Meet in the middle and I almost forgot about one important thing regarding the Academy grounds."

"And it is?" Dean was certain he had the answer but he would rather hear it from Angela since he could be entirely wrong.

Angela put her hand on the doorknob. "No man's land," she replied as she opened the door to reveal four men staring at each other and the tension was thick. She looked at them saying, "I've got an idea."

* * *

The night air was cool and refreshing. There was a slight chill but not the kind to bring the chill that something scary was going to get you. The crickets were making their night music and the critters were making their noise. Angela stared at the vast plain as it stretched before her. It reminded her of the moors in England and the plains of Andalusia.

Angela smiled as she remembered riding across Andalusia. She wasn't supposed to be out that late but she was. She remembered the starry night. She had always loved looking at the stars. There was something soothing about it, like she felt safe but it wasn't like the feeling she got when she was by Sam's side. That was different. With Sam, she felt no fear even with what she feared the most and it was like he protected her, even when she had her bouts of craziness.

Looking out at the plains, she soaked in the night air. It had her want to run across it and creep and hunt; give in to the instincts of the creature she shared blood with. It had been a long time since she could exercise that feeling. But she had her reasons. Taking in a deep breath, she recalled when she first saw this place.

It had been back when Christian started to gain prominence within the Academy guardians. He had just been made Lieutenant and she had come, mostly to tease him with the British way of saying it. It was meant to be annoying and it did annoy him because they both carried remnants of the European accent in their voices even though they both had been speaking as if they belonged in the New World all their lives. It annoyed him because she had a proper Queen's accent but she was from Italy and when she wanted to, she would slip back into that accent.

Back then the ability to change your voice was the key especially if you were a creature like her. You had to be able to make yourself into whoever you needed to be in order to move through the times. Sometimes you ran into a hitch especially when someone picked you out of a history book. That is when you got creative and prayed that whoever you were talking to bought your explanation. Angela learned how to become many kinds of people. Some ended up being the kind of urban legends that people told or ghost stories.

Christian was happy to see her at the Academy then even though they were horrible to each other. Most people couldn't believe that they were friends given the way that they would insult each other. It was one of the few amusements that Angela had and one that Christian enjoyed as well. It only demonstrated that they trusted each other enough to watch each other's backs. Of course they did go after each other in jest.

They had been walking through the school grounds when Christian said he had to show her something. She followed but noted that they were getting further away from the actual Academy proper. It was then that she questioned what they were doing. Christian said that they were touring the grounds. He had uttered it in a rather loud and offhand manner and it was then that she realized that he was giving her a privilege since she wasn't a member of the Academy technically.

Angela stared at the plains. She leaned slightly forward, wanting to take a step but it was like something prevented her. It was like there was an invisible line drawn and she couldn't cross it. That wasn't true but part of it was brought on by the fact that she knew what it meant to step onto that land and you had to be fully prepared to accept the consequences that came with it.

 _It's called No Man's Land. Not original but aptly named so there are no mistakes._

Indeed. Both sides knew that stretch of land. It was a strip that could be the double edged sword. On the one hand it was no one's territory and on the other… it was no one's territory. It could be said that anything goes on that strip. It was essentially neutral. If there were dead, both sides would be allowed to collect. That is if either side crossed boundaries to kill each other. Even though the treaty had been possibly broken, both sides were not willing to risk it. That was a relief for now.

"You know there are better and less boring ways of getting my attention and help."

Angela gave a wry smile as she turned on her heel to greet her visitor, "But this was more fun. The game is on, Sherlock."

Sherlock Holtz, the librarian that had been made immortal from an accident, crossed his arms and shot a look that said he clearly wasn't amused at her. It was betrayed only by the slight twinkle in his eye that showed he was up for a game like the one she had in mind. "Are you going to tell me or let me think it is boring?"

Angela gave a slight smile at the librarian. She couldn't resist teasing him, "You really are like the famous detective."

Sherlock snorted at that, "That's what I get for having parents that had a liking for literature." He looked around and noticed the scenery. "So you need my help with some sort of treaty, right?"

Angela smirked. She knew that she couldn't get a surprise on him unless she really tried at it. He really was the greatest detective incarnate. Of course there were people that had the same tendencies as the detective. They were sociopaths, high functioning ones at best but they didn't do what the character did.

She always attracted the people that were not the easiest to get along with. Hell, she wasn't the easiest person to get along with. She was stubborn and had a hero complex that was as big as some of the egos she had encountered over the centuries. Most people thought her to be crazy interacting with the people she did but she believed that there were times to go the respectable route and other times you had to go the other way to achieve the objective you needed. She had been taught to look at all possible avenues; she had been raised with it when she went to live with her father and the characters he knew…

She looked back at No Man's Land and replied, "Yep." She turned to look at him and asked, "What do you know about the Roslyn Academy and the treaty it had with the Hunters?"

"So you just assume that I know anything?"

"You are a librarian. The best to ever come out of that group of historians." Angela gave a smile that was her cheekiest one in her arsenal. She looked at the librarian and noted that he was slightly impatient but he wasn't going to rush her. He enjoyed this as much as she did since they rarely saw each other. He only called if it was extremely important preferring to be on his own to do his own research. The only thing she asked of him was to keep her appraised of when he changed locations. "Besides, this isn't a clear cut."

"You mean elaborate set up," Sherlock replied. A slow smile started to grow on his face. "The kind that would involve some form of subterfuge?"

The Bostonian accent wanted Angela to laugh. It was the only thing that didn't match the English accents she knew so well but she loved how he could get excited when she wanted to put him on a job. He wasn't your average bookworm. He could be your consultant detective. She replied, "Not to the extent where it involves espionage."

"How disappointing."

Angela made a slight face that was a mixture of amusement and seriousness. She knew that he wasn't put off that easily. He was intrigued. If she wanted to, she could get him interested in mulching a flower garden citing that he could learn about different dirt types. "Oh you love a challenge."

"You know me too well."

"So, you'll do it?"

"There isn't anyone else who can commit the type of espionage that you cook up," Sherlock replied with a slight grin. He looked at the landscape. "So, what exactly is the problem?"

"Well it appears that the treaty was broken but I think that both sides were tricked into it," Angela replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a Hunter who ambushed me and tried to kill me citing that the treaty was broken and I have an ex-Hunter who is pissed and in mourning because a Hunter killed his girl."

"Is there such a thing as ex-Hunters?"

Angela shot Sherlock a wry look. "Please." She looked at the plains and sighed, "You can retire from the life. That's what Greg did. But you never really lose what you have trained most of your life in. I know I didn't and I sucked at even semi-retirement."

"I don't know. You seemed to be happy living in that house you spent a fortune on somewhere near Lawrence, Kansas. What is it about that state that you like so much?"

"Farmland," Angela replied with a slight smile. "I always enjoyed farm life. Even with the villa in Tuscany with my father and then the vino that Mama took me too courtesy of Uncle Lorenzo… Nothing beats the smell growing vegetation."

"And here I was thinking you were a high class woman, bred into the gentility of things," Sherlock mocked slightly. "You certainly have the idiocy of one."

Angela chuckled. If Sam and Dean had been present, she would have been trying to keep the peace between them. Sherlock was an acquired taste and she was pretty much immune to the insults. "Really? Who is the one that answers my call every time?"

"Only because you don't waste my time. You know what I like."

"And I convinced you to help Hibah."

Sherlock sighed at that. He pursed his lips into a pout when he saw the look on her face. He really couldn't deny that. He was not one for children, finding them messy smaller versions of the adults he called idiots. But he really couldn't say no to the idiot that he like coming around once in a blue moon. She was fun in the sense that it was never boring and he could admit that she wasn't a complete idiot. She had what he lacked and in the end… it was a good friendship and one that would have people scratching their heads over. He delighted in that.

Looking at Angela he shook his head and frowned in a mocking manner, "Alright you win on that one. I can't believe I taught you how to do that." He put his hands on his hips like he was exasperated. "So, treaties of a supernatural sort. Agreements are binding. In some cases, both parties may have no choice but to react if it is broken."

"And what if they were tricked into it?"

"Good luck trying to prove it." Sherlock paused and studied her expression. His eyes narrowed in excitement. "Ah, that's what you want from me."

"You are the best."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?"

Angela studied the librarian. She was about to reply when a new voice entered. Her lip twitched in recognition as the voice said, "Play the role of Arbiter. And make sure that things go where they belong."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie has an idea of what to do and employs an old friend and looks like someone has arrived. Stay tuned for next time on Orion's Legacy...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Well at least this is a sight better than the places we've stayed in." Dean couldn't help but make the comment. More to ease the tension.

Angela gave him a wry smile and replied, "Please, the abandoned house where we had fun with Crowley was much neater." She gave him a grin to show that she was trying just as he was. Sometimes you had to take the bad memories and make light of them. She sobered a little and looked around the place.

Sam came up behind her and asked softly, "What is this place?"

Angela turned to answer but Greg spoke first, "It's the one place that both sides can be in the same room and they can't kill each other. It's call the estate. Not original, I know but there was no point in naming something that both sides hoped to not need."

Sam looked at Greg and took a step forward, "So, this is like a safe zone?"

Greg shrugged, "Pretty much. Like I said, both sides can't fight in here."

In the meantime, Angela walked through the rooms, running her hand on the paneling. Her eyes narrowed as she took a look around. When she had been shown the neutral stretch of land, Christian also mentioned this sort of farmhouse estate. He explained what it was originally built for and at the time she thought it was almost funny and ridiculous because there had been no tensions really. Now that it was evident that there was a need for the place, she could appreciate the wisdom of those that started all this.

She paused to look at the warding that was fairly obvious on the wall but it had been made to look like a part of the décor. It was a specific warding to prevent the affected parties or anyone from physically assaulting each other. And that included abilities and magic. If she remembered right it was throughout the entire property that this was in effect. So you couldn't take it outside and settle differences and that wasn't the purpose of this place either.

Thinking about it, she wished there were more places like this. It would save a lot of heartache and pain. It certainly would have come in handy with the Irish rebellion and few other conflicts that could have done without the bloodshed. Of course Mac told her that it was sometimes necessary for bloodshed in order to change things. Of course his ancestors fought to keep his family grounds a haven for supernatural beings that just wanted to live and didn't want to hurt people. He even claimed that he had family that fought with William Wallace, which was probably true. The point was that he had a history of conflict, she lived it and they understood but didn't always see eye to eye. And yet they were linked as brothers in arms.

"Well Mac, looks like another battle. What would you do if you were here?" She muttered more to herself than to ask a question. She shook her head thinking about what she had as part of 'nighttime discussion' in the dream realm. She didn't see Sam but she could smell him and let him come up from behind. She said, "I take it that the group is behaving?"

Sam paused, at first wondering how she knew it was him but brushed it off since he knew that her sense of smell was like that of the dogs and maybe better. He replied, "Yeah. Lot of glares and snorts and Dean looks ready to punch someone and Liam is…" He rolled his eyes slightly.

Angela turned to look at Sam and caught the look he was giving at the mention of the werewolf. She smirked slightly as she shifted on her feet, "What is it with you and Liam?"

Sam realized he had been caught and looked at her. "Um… "

Angela advanced and put her hands on his biceps, gently rubbing them, "Sam… there is no one but you. Liam is… just a friend and nothing more."

Sam knew that but he felt a little insecure about it. Some of the people they had met and were friends with were probably ten times better than he was as a person and they understood her in a way that he couldn't since they were like her. "I know just… you deserve the best and… I'm not that."

"Then it's exactly what I deserve," she replied with a slight smile. "A flawed being that is perfect in ways that can't be seen. Flawed like me." She stood on tip toe to give him a gentle kiss. "And I need you and Dean to back me more than ever because of this."

"You always have it from me," Sam replied, "Dean too."

Angela smiled. She knew that. She just needed to hear it. It was always nice to hear it once in a while. She reached up and raked her fingers gently through Sam's hair, smoothing it out and just finding it soothing to her. She knew it made Sam feel good having seen his reaction before and the fact that he was looking at her with a look that told her he was warring with the lustful urge he was getting with the seriousness of the situation. She replied softly, "I know."

Sam hummed at that since he was liking her fingers running through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being jealous." Sam looked at her and studied her. He gently traced his fingers along her cheek. He kept his eyes locked on hers. "As Dean says, a bigger bitch than usual."

Angela hummed at his comment as she kept his gaze, "Hmm. Only because you care and I'm yours as you are mine." She stared pointedly at Sam as if to determine if she were wrong or not.

To Sam's mind, she wasn't wrong in that assertion. She was his and he was hers. It sounded weird but it felt right. He hummed his response low in his throat as he bent forward and captured her lips. He drew her in as he suckled her lower lip before breaking the kiss. As much as he wanted to continue, making out while they had two sides that were close to killing each other and he knew that Angela was going to make use of them one way or another and probably in a manner that they wouldn't even realize it.

Angela hummed as she pulled back and said, "Thanks. I needed that."

"Happy to help," he replied grinning. He sobered and prompted, "Are you okay… with this?"

"Now you're going to tell him the truth right," the familiar tones of Lucifer filled Angela's ears as he appeared behind Sam.

Angela didn't react to the presence of Lucifer though she wished she was around to stab him in the face. Rather, she looked at Sam like she would when everything was fine and replied, "I'm okay as a person. With the whole situation… remains to be seen." She gave a slight sigh and looked around. "The last time I was caught in the middle… these things are like walking into a powder magazine and being careless with the torch."

"Ooo nice save," Lucifer taunted.

"That bad?"

"As with the vamp and wolf feud and any blood feud… they fester and often the people we work with don't even know why they were fighting in the first place."

Sam nodded at that. He hadn't failed to notice that Angela seemed distracted by something. There was no one in the room and he was getting the distinct feeling that she was seeing something that he couldn't. As much as he wanted to press, he wasn't since he knew that it was only going to make matters worse like her shutting him out. She wouldn't do that but she wouldn't willingly bring him in either. For all her speeches of getting help, she was the more reluctant of any of them and part of it was this persistent believe that it was her penance. He wasn't going to push but he would keep an eye out.

Angela knew she couldn't hide from Sam for long. He had always noticed when she was bothered. Dean did too but Sam always seemed to be more sensitive to it. In the end she would probably tell him that she spaced out because she kept seeing Lucifer when he decided to pop up out of nowhere and it startled her enough. For now, she would handle it. It usually worked if she ignored him anyway. She looked back at Sam and added, "We're caught in the middle and… it's not going to be pleasant."

"Because of you?"

"Pretty much. I have worked with both sides but I am not necessarily loyal in that sense of the word to either. But… my word is trusting." She walked towards to the door to head back downstairs since she sensed that Dean was at his wit's end. "It's why keeping my word has always been important."

Sam couldn't deny that. She didn't really lie. True she could play a mark like hustling for a game of pool or cards or even pretend to get information. She once told him how she acted undercover to protect a prince in some Middle Eastern country. But when push came to shove, she didn't mince words but told her honest assessment and never made a promise she couldn't keep. Well… it almost happened in Ruby Valley with that kid who had been bitten by a werewolf and she cured him. He could get it and this was one of those cases where the saying that the deeds spoke for themselves.

He followed her back down to the living room of the house. If it could be called that. It looked almost like the Centurion manor but it had a chateau or villa look to it. In any case there was plenty of room to make multiple leaders come in as necessary. Right now it seemed to dwarf them since they were a small group as they joined Greg, Liam and Cade along with Dean and the dogs. The moment he entered the room… he could feel the awkwardness.

The tension was thick to cut with a knife as Cade and Greg were glaring at each other, looking like they wanted to pull a knife out and start a fight but they didn't. Rather they tensed the moment Angela walked in and eyed her warily. Cade ended up glaring at everyone. Dean was looking ready to punch something. Greg was more receptive to her presence but also cautious. Liam was just sitting back like it was nothing. It was an odd picture and hardly the ideal situation for whatever Angela had in mind.

"So you planning on making everyone play nice here?" Cade slouched as he put a hand on his hip and gestured nonchalantly at the room.

Angela came in and looked at him and in the politest voice replied, "Yes. You should remember your history that this place was created as a neutral zone." She walked over to a wall and with a wave of her hand, she muttered an incantation. The markings on the wall appeared.

Sam watched as Greg blinked and nodded in agreement. Cade was more reluctant and Liam was still good natured about it. He and Dean were the only ones looking confused at the whole thing. Cade said, "Alright fine. Thing is, this is so far gone. How are you getting Marinos and Dragovich together without making it look like you are siding with either?"

Angela looked at the two Hunters. She knew they couldn't refuse once she revealed the markings. _Thank you for tell me about is Fang boy._ She gave a slight smile like she would when she was planning mischief to tease the Winchesters when she felt like it. She replied, "Easy. We assume the role of arbiters."

"What?" Cade raised his brow. "You want us to play diplomat? I'm a Hunter. I prefer hitting something."

"Yeah and look where that got you," Greg muttered, "Your family members are considered all brawn and no brains despite your reputation with a bow. Hell the Winchesters there have a better rep than you."

"You wanna say that again?"

Greg gave a sleepy look at Cade. "You heard me." He raised a hand in warning when Cade made to hit. "You don't want to do that. I'm sure we became bound by the rules the moment we set foot on the property." He looked at Angela and asked, "Right?"

"Yes," Angela replied, letting Cade and Greg settle it. "And it extends to outside the building. The whole property in fact. It is just like the Tournament of Souls." She gave a pointed look at Cade as he eyed Greg with a gimlet eye.

Cade grumbled, "Fine. I still think you're making a mistake, half-breed." He shot a look at Sam and Dean as if to taunt them to do something about the name calling since he directed it at Angela. "And it won't help since these two have no clue." He gestured at Sam and Dean.

"It will work," Angela asserted, "If anything, Marinos and Christian have been at pains to keep things from going into full scale war. We keep them from fighting while we find out who the real culprit is."

"Please. Dragovich started it," Cade sputtered.

"That's what you think stupid Hunter," another voice entered thoroughly startling everyone except Angela and Liam.

Angela grinned as she said, "Oh did I tell you that we have a few things going for us? I'd like you to meet Orion."

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Greg turned from where he was looking out over the valley. He looked at the youngest of the Winchesters and blinked at him. He wondered how this was going to work out. He didn't doubt Sam and Dean knew how to go on hunt but it seemed strange that they didn't know where they came from. Then again maybe it didn't matter. He did know that they were used to hearing strange things but even then they could be surprised. He replied bluntly, "No."

Sam was taken slightly aback by the bluntness. The last time he had that was from Angela when she was serious and wasn't joking. He brushed it off though since he figured that the guy was still upset about losing his partner and suspected that it was something more. He thought about it and asked, "You want to talk about her?"

Greg looked at Sam with a raised brow, "What makes you think I want to talk about the one woman who meant more to me than some petty hatred because she was different?"

Sam, shrugged, used to having that tone directed at him. "If it helps." He studied the look he was getting from Greg. Finally he said, "I know what it's like to lose someone that means so much to you that it feels like your heart was ripped out."

"What do you know about it?"

"Plenty." Sam put his hands on his hips as he took a breath that was meant to be calming. He studied Greg and indicated that he wasn't going to do anything to him.

Greg straightened up and looked at Sam before looking away and gestured at the valley, "No man's land. The strip of land that is keeping both sides from going into full out war. Goes back to the days when both sides would line up and fire. Only because they had muskets and blunderbusses." He shot a slight grin at Sam and snorted at it.

Sam was willing to go with it since it got the guy talking while they were waiting for Liam to get back from the Academy. He went back since he had the clearance to the Academy and Christian had a good head and not think him a traitor. To the Hunter side they sent Morgan's dog since that was a Hunter's dog and again, no reason to think traitor. Sam suspected that Angela wanted to keep an eye on Cade and Greg. Something was going on in her mind and she had a way to figure this out since she was adamant that it was someone else's doing.

Sam walked over to join Greg and look at the valley. "Looks nice. You'd hardly suspect what's going on." He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

Greg looked at Sam and nodded before looking back at the valley, "I grew up hearing stories about how the treaty was signed. There were some not too nice jibes at Roslyn and his band of freaks as they were called." He gave a wry grin and chuckle at that description. "Goes to show that it's passed down."

"I used to think that there was a fine line," Sam replied as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "That there was a difference."

"What changed?"

"I met her. Met Angie." Sam shrugged and blinked. He sighed slightly and continued, "And… we worked together and… I fell in love with her." He looked at Greg and decided to risk it. "Did you love her?"

Greg knew who Sam was talking about. He had wanted to avoid talking about it but he knew that wasn't going to be possible since he figured that Angela was with one of the Winchester brothers. He had observed them and figured it was the youngest. It was how they interacted; it was not too uncommon from how he and his Idalia interacted. "She was my mate," he replied.

Sam blinked at that, "Mate?"

"Don't play dumb," Greg replied as he snorted, "It's very unflattering for you, a Hunter."

"What do you mean?" Sam had an idea he knew what Greg meant. After all Angela was the one that broke it down to him after being reluctant to open up about it in the first place.

Greg rolled his eyes slightly and gestured at Sam's neck. "Not that hard to know what that means." He watched as Sam subconsciously covered it. "You do know what it means right?"

"Angie did explain it to me."

"And how do you feel about it?"

Sam shrugged. In his mind it didn't matter. He was staying by her side no matter what. He sensed though that there was more to it though and that was what Greg was getting at. He replied honestly, "It doesn't bother me, really. I understand why it would Angie. She believes in giving a person all the facts and making the choice and… I love her. I made the choice the moment I decided it was worth it… she was worth it."

Greg nodded in approval. "So you do know that she will be a bigger bitch than usual if she perceived something to be wrong."

Sam choked on a chuckle. Normally he would be all over someone for insulting Angela but he knew that wasn't Greg's intentions and Dean accused him of being that way multiple times. "I know that too well. I'm the same. Though lately…"

Sam didn't notice the look of attentiveness that Greg got. Greg studied Sam and raised his brow. He had his suspicions but he wasn't sure and that would have to be done by asking. "What?" He prompted, "Started feeling primal urges like needing to get _it_ out of your system. Sex becomes primal, animalistic like you chase her, she chases you… almost like hunting…"

Sam shot a look at Greg. "What…? How…?"

Greg tugged on his shirt to reveal a scar that was familiar to Sam on the spot where the Winchesters had their anti-possession tattoos. It was similar to Sam's in that it looked like cicatrization scars but well formed to create what was obviously a mark of possession. He replied, "Because Idalia is my mate."

Sam stared at the scar. He had seen his since Angela showed it to him using mirrors and he had seen where he had bitten her and the mark that formed there. He rubbed his own scar and cleared his throat slightly as he let Greg see it. He knew what Greg was hinting at but to actually see someone else with a similar mark… He then asked, "Um… I did notice that I could sense things more than usual. And sometimes I can hear her thoughts but that happened before she bit me."

"It's part of it. When a pair becomes mated, at least the one that is more human, they start to take on the traits of the other. Usually sense of smell, hearing… more physical." Greg shrugged his shoulders at that. "For me it was smell and an unusual hankering for a lot of red meat. Big change for someone more inclined to fruits and vegetables."

"And what about the other? Angie is still the same but… I can feel what she feels sometimes."

Greg raised his brow, "Sounds like a guardian charge thing. Why would that happen? She's not your guardian too is she?"

"No."

Greg pondered that. He had never really heard of that. He knew that guardians could sense their charges but it was mostly distress. That was the purpose of it. It really fed the concept of guardian angel. This was strange to him.

"I bit her. When she bit me."

The revelation had been uttered softly but Greg heard it loud and clear. His breath came out in a slight hiss. That was… He looked at Sam with a wide eyed expression. "You… you returned the bite?"

Sam got the feeling that his actions implied more than what he and Angela previously thought. As far as he knew, Angela didn't know too much about it and she felt guilty about it because she did something that she felt she should have known and informed him about so he had all the facts. The whole thing had her confused and it didn't help that she was still trying to move past being in hell. He looked at Greg and replied, "Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"No," Greg answered a bit quickly. He paused as he tried to think of how to explain what Idalia had prevented him from doing. "Just that… I'm surprised you did something without knowing what you're doing. You hardly strike me as someone who would do something like that."

Sam blinked as he processed what he was being told. "What is so bad about it? It felt good and right."

"I'm not trying to scare you," Greg tried to be reassuring to Sam. "Just that it is a complicated thing when it comes to one of the mated pair being all human. They have a tendency to take on more substantially the traits of their mate and the connection between them… much more complicated. It is why my Idalia prevented me from biting her."

Sam looked at Greg, feeling like he may have walked into something that he was going to pay for. It wasn't Angela's fault though. She knew a bit about her kind but she was never raised amongst a family or clan to know all the intricacies. She was surprised about this as much as he was. He didn't want to tell her though because he knew that she would panic and say that it was her fault. He looked at Greg, "Is it a bad thing?"

"I honestly don't know," Greg admitted with a shrug. "Idalia implied that it would be difficult but…" He peered at Sam and thought about it. "There is something different about you. May I see it?"

Sam knew what Greg was asking and lowered his collar to reveal his mark. "Just don't touch it. It's sensitive."

"No doubt. If I were to mess with it, she would come after me and probably kill me."

"Why would I do that?"

Greg and Sam paused, both turning to see Angela standing there looking a little confused. Greg was the first to recover and replied, "Just doing this." He pressed on Sam's mark hard enough to elicit a reaction.

Sam batted Greg's hand away and wheeled in time to grab Angela by her waist before she could reach Greg. She growled and cursed at Greg in a tongue that he wasn't sure if it was Ancient Egyptian or one of the others she knew. It took a moment to realize that she was calling Greg a stupid fool since she was not trying to hurt him and she knew the boundaries of the estate. She was just angry. Hence why he was able to push her back. "Angie, don't. It was just…"

Angela stood there looking at him. That was when Sam noticed the puzzled look on her face. She asked, "What is going on? Why did I want to kick the crap out of him, which is stupid by the way?"

Sam looked at Greg who was looking puzzled at the whole thing himself. He didn't have anything to say but it was clear that he was going to learn more than he thought. And to top it off the possibility of war that would spell trouble for everyone… He made a slight face, not sure how this would play out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well neutral ground is found and it looks like Sam is going to learn a little bit more about his bite mark. More to come on Orion's Legacy...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The nights took on an eerie calm that felt false. Christian looked out at the landscape from the rooftop of the library of the Academy. It was the tallest building and offered the greatest vantage point without having to go to the frontlines where the watch towers were. Besides, he was on a different mission tonight. He was waiting for word from the one person he trusted besides the one who he trusted with his life and the life of his mate.

This whole thing had him antsy and one couldn't blame him. He knew full well what it was like to be in the middle of a blood feud. Actually, some members of his family were still engaged in the feud that most now thought to be pointless. Certain grudges seemed to stay and the whole thing with the Hunters was another. Yet, they weren't as bad since he had some friends within their ranks and they got along fine. But this was an old treaty and one that had to be taken seriously.

 _I hope you still came, Angie. You always seem to have a plan and see something we missed._

"Thought I'd find you up here."

Christian twitched his nose and shifted to see the one who made him happy crouch next to him. He replied, "The only good vantage point of the grounds."

Akira hummed a chuckle at that as she kneeled beside her husband and peered out at the landscape. She nodded, "I know. I can see why Angie liked being up here all the time when she wasn't teaching or entertaining the older students."

"Goes back to when we worked together and before then," Christian replied. "You know she lived in the old European cities. Paris. London. Venice. The Levant."

Akira looked at Christian and prompted, "The Levant?"

Christian gave a slight grin, "Let's just say that your husband and best friend know a group of people. You might say that we were made brothers."

"You mean that you both were of that brotherhood?"

Christian didn't say anything but gave a slight grin. He wasn't going to confirm or deny it since times changed and there was a situation that made it not completely safe to reveal that you were a member. He was surprised that Sam hadn't figured it out yet since Sean had been following and keeping tabs. Then again the younger Winchester's hands had been full at the time and he wasn't one to worry the one that held his heart. Dean was the same way as well and he wouldn't have anyone else watch his friend's back.

Akira recognized that her husband was not going to kiss and tell. It was one of those things that could be good or bad depending on who you spoke to. She nodded, "Then a story for another time then." She peered out and looked at the road that led to the main entrance to the Academy. She studied it and the said, "Waiting for Liam is like waiting for one of his magnum opus."

Christian snorted at that, "Please. That mangy mongrel is what he is. A mutt. Faithful and loyal."

Akira wasn't fooled by that assertion. She knew that Christian and Liam were good friends despite the century's old vamp and werewolf feud. They bonded in the desert of all places and it cemented a trust there that would take something devastating for it to break. She nodded, "And he is one that is loyal to another. If only because they are one and the same."

"He did say that she has what he has, the gift of healing." Christian nodded at Akira before looking at the horizon. "But I think there is more to it."

"Well Angie always could manage to unite sides together under one banner. From the stories I've heard of the wars before my time… It's amazing. If only she would see it." Akira shook her head and looked downward. She sighed deeply and added, "She always sees the consequences left behind and not that which she has saved and see her as the hero she is."

"Such is our way," Christian muttered under his breath. He understood. There were things one could feel guilty of. He looked at his wrist at the gauntlet he had worn for years since he and Angela had been made partners. He looked at the emblem on it before looking up. He saw something in the distance and stood up slightly but was still crouching. "He's here."

Akira turned in the direction to confirm it but Christian was already jumping down from his perch. She watched as he leapt downward with grace and agility, the kind that she only saw when he was in training. She made a slight face and made to follow. She wasn't as skilled but she had been practicing with some time off after carrying the twins. She landed on the ground with a thud and a grunt but in the proper manner.

"Still too noisy. My love." Christian grinned at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had been watching her descend. He added, "And still slow."

Akira gave a look at Christian as she straightened up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry that not all of us have the skills you do."

Christian chuckled. He knew she was new in terms of the skills and strength of her kind. A rarity and one that was kept tightly confined. But her name opened a lot of doors and others of their kind fell in line. It all went to instinct. He offered a hand and smiled, waiting for her to take it. "True, but you make an impression."

Akira took the proffered hand and let him pull her to him. She accepted the rough kiss he gave her and teased, "Don't play like you're desperate."

Christian growled at her for that. "I'm not desperate and you know it."

"I do. And I hope that I get a chance to see Angie. I am curious about how things are going with Sam."

"Gossip."

"Concerned party."

They walked towards the main gate. It seemed unusual to walk at a stroll given the climate but they were not walking without awareness. The added bonus was that the Academy had its own defenses that were formidable and had been improved upon since the last time with regards to one of the seals to break open Lucifer's cage. Besides classes were still in session and it was best to give some air of normalcy for the students.

Christian hummed at her, "What do you mean concerned?"

"Oh just if she and Sam are doing alright. They did spend a year and a half in hell," Akira pointed out.

"Sam was topside."

"Only his body was. His soul was with her. She never knew the difference until Dean told her everything," Akira pointed out. "It is as complicated as you say. She is not like the normal version of our kind."

"You aren't exactly normal either, love," Christian replied as he led the way to the gate. "Considering you turned late in life. Of course if we look at it from a genetic perspective, there are bound to be abnormalities. It is the course of nature." He turned to look at Akira with a slight grin, donning his professor look. He opened the gate and turned towards the arrival and asked, "What news, Liam?"

Liam shifted back into his human form, his bare torso glistening in the moonlight. His pants and boots covered the essentials as he straightened his frame out. He studied Christian and Akira for a moment, tempted to be the flirt he could be but decided not to. He replied, "There may be a solution."

Akira heard the tone Liam uttered it in. She couldn't help the grin forming on her face while her husband took on a knowing look. She said, "So we must prepare for council."

* * *

Mikhael sighed as he patrolled around the main entrance to the camp. It more of a scout forward position and it paid to be cautious. While there were good creatures, there were those that angered easily like the Morgan clan and then there was those outliers that seemed to make it their mission to cause trouble no matter what. His own brothers were like that. They believed that if you had nothing of human in you, you were condemned to die.

Mikhael didn't believe that. Otherwise why would he have married Augusta? She was not completely human and she utilized abilities in auras and magic. Their daughter was learning the same thing even though she could see. Suri was not completely human either but she was more human than her mother meaning that she was much hardier. She would live a little longer than most humans but she was still human. Yet he didn't introduce her to the family and limited Augusta's interactions with the Hunters.

As much as he didn't want to be here with the brink of war possibly happening, he was obligated to be there. The clans were linked by their history and some by blood or marriage. That extended back to the days when the elders of the clans believed that the only way to preserve the bloodlines was intermarriage and the like. There were a few that introduced new blood but for the most part… He was there to protect his family and it was complicated.

A rustling caught his attention and he brought up the rifle he carried. His blade hung at his hip and he had a belt full of substances to use with magic. His particular line used spells and magic to fight their enemies. He had the rifle up for a hip shot and was ready to use the powder that was a Marinos specialty. His eyes narrowed at the source but didn't call out. That was foolish.

"Still quick. Then again the Marinos clan was always fast with weapons and magic."

Mikhael took a breath and lowered his weapon slightly. His guard wasn't down though as he approached the newcomer. "And still are. You are lucky, Sean."

Sean came out of the brush with a grin on his face. It was barely visible since his hood masked the upper half of his face. He chuckled, "Luck has nothing to do with it. You know this Marinos. You did study with us for some time."

Mikhael rolled his eyes slightly at that. He couldn't deny it. Some Hunter clans studied with this brotherhood but only on sharpening their hunting skills. Trade secrets were only if you were deemed worthy. The last time someone was deemed worthy was over a hundred or so years ago and they were referred to as the Shadow Master. He replied, "I know. One of the older masters… Khalil was my master. My uncle thought it was worthwhile that I learn how to defend myself better since I was more into the spells and such."

Sean nodded, "You were the best at getting the novices when you sparred. Especially when it's anything goes."

Mikhael made a slight face. He looked at Sean as he grinned at him from under his hood. He relaxed but still didn't lower his weapons. It was always better to be on the alert when you were on the job. Even when he was doing simple things he was on alert but he tried not to alarm his daughter. It was the job. "And it may seem that way with the way things are going now the treaty is broken."

Sean nodded in a knowing manner. He took a step forward, "Yes, the Roslyn treaty. The one that was struck between Roslyn and his kin. And if broken…"

"Something most of us don't want," Mikhael pointed out. "Most of us know that there are some good monsters out there. That academy is proof of that." He gestured in the direction of the academy. "And I don't like it. There are children there and I know Dragonov will do anything to protect them."

"I have heard of the Dragonov clan. Considered aristocrats and possibly pureblooded of the vampires from one of the clans," Sean replied much like a librarian would. It was his job after all as part of the brotherhood. "Also a distinguished line of dragon hunters. Since the beginning if I remember correctly." At the look he was getting from Mikhael, he explained, "Just because we do what we do doesn't mean that we are ignorant. We know as well as you that not all things out there are bad. It's just the fanatics."

Mikhael looked at Sean, "So you know as well as I that there is something fishy about all this?"

"It's why I'm here. I also have the references needed to go over the treaty. The problem is that there is no one to keep things from going crazy if you catch my meaning."

Mikhael nodded. He knew that there was only one place that would be acceptable and yet to cross into that land would make things tense to the point where fists would fly and possibly death. There were plenty of hotheads on both sides and the only reason that things hadn't escalated was because of his uncle and Dragonov. They both were the kind to be the cooler heads prevailing in situations like this. There were a couple of other elders in the Hunters that were like his uncle but the Marinos clan had always been more or less the leaders in diplomatic relations and the like.

Sean looked around and surveyed the Hunter camp. He could make out the different standards of the different families. It was almost like looking at the genealogies that were kept in the great libraries used by his brotherhood and the one that was formed to be the diplomats of all parties. Everything about the bloodlines was in those libraries. It was a marvel that there were descendants that didn't even know about those genealogies.

Mikhael looked at Sean as he studied the camp. No doubt the man was thinking about a tome or something like that. He looked at the standards. "Almost every family are here. Even the Morgans."

"Surprising considering that they were nearly wiped out a couple of decades ago. How is the old man handling it?"

"Considering, he's holding them off and luckily they have an elder that has a reasonable mind," Mikhael replied with an offhand shrug. He looked at the camp and then back at Sean. "So what are you doing here, Sean? Any news that would help with this stalemate that has everyone on edge?"

Sean shook his head slightly, "Nothing of that nature. I'm trying to find out more. The things that have been going on the past year have the Librarians all going ape as the phrase goes." He looked at Mikhael, "Couldn't you tell with the rifts in the veil a few months ago?"

Mikhael shook his head and frowned, "You mean the ones that had the spirits saying that hell had been breached and what was dead before has died and returned again?" He made a slight snort with that, "Yeah, but we've found nothing. Except for maybe a string of murders but mostly serial rapists and murderers that local police hadn't made a connection yet. There was a distinct trail but then it disappeared."

"Convenient," Sean replied giving a knowing look.

Mikhael shot a look at Sean. He was going to say something when something rustled in the brush. He brought his gun up just as Sean reached for the blade that was on his belt and stood at the ready to attack if threatened. Mikhael would have joked at the fact that nothing changed since they both knew how to defend themselves. He tensed since the rustling grew louder and it looked like it was coming from a short being.

Out of the brush came a Wilder. Mikhael had his gun pointed at him but lowered it and approached. He recognized the dog belonging to the Morgan family, specifically Cade Morgan. And there was something attached to the collar. He smirked when he recognized it for what it was. He lowered his weapon and held out his hand and touched the dog on the forehead.

It was automatic for the dog to recognize a friendly even though it wasn't his alpha. It allowed Mikhael to reach for the cylindrical tube that was attached to the collar and pull it off. He pulled it off and opened it to reveal the rolled up summons. His lip twitched as he looked at it. It was official and on parchment. He opened it even though it was probably prudent to let his uncle do it. Still his job was a forward defense and he had to clear everything before it entered the camp.

"A Wilder. Interesting," Sean commented as he sheathed his blade.

"More than interesting," Mikhael replied as he read the parchment. He held it for Sean to look, "This is probably the answer to our problem."

Sean nodded, "Then bring it to Daddy Marinos."

Mikhael snorted at that before turning to head to the camp. He looked to see if Sean was following but saw that Sean was gone. He rolled his eyes since that was one of the traits of the brotherhood. No doubt he was going to check in since they never interfered unless necessary. He focused on his goal and whistled for the Wilder to follow him.

He passed by the guard, signaling things were okay. He walked through the camp, not noticing the stares from the other families. They were curious about it but they weren't going to ask. They would wait until the elders presented. He made his way to his uncle's tent. Luckily the man wasn't in the middle of an important meeting. He started without preamble, "It looks like we may have a means to end this standoff." He held the scroll up like it was a victory torch in his hand to make sure that his uncle saw it.

"What do you have there?"

"An answer. An Arbiter."

* * *

It was dark outside but it wasn't like that mattered. They were waiting for a report on what was going on with the troubles between the Hunters and the Academy. Things were not moving as they should. Both Marinos and Dragonov were holding out and it was maddening. There was nothing of the famous warriors of both sides that were of legend in the great libraries. The hooded one made a snorting sound as he paced about, waiting for the report.

It was easy to infiltrate both sides. Just because there was extreme dislike and enough to go around, that didn't mean you couldn't use it. The trick was to get the ones you wanted to do the dirty work to do the work without them realizing they were being manipulated by you. Besides it was only to ensure that the rabble were dealt with and it would draw out one that had evaded them for so many years. There was a lot tied to this.

A sound caught his attention and he turned towards the source. He spotted his man from the Academy running at full speed. The hooded one grinned at the sight since on his tail his man form the Hunter clans was running at full speed and it looked like a chase was going on. Then again that was the image he had set up to start the slippery slope of mistrust. Then came the 'untimely' demise of members of both sides to get the ball rolling. The only thing that was standing in the way was the fact that Dragonov and Marinos were holding steadfast and not jumping to conclusions.

The two lackeys came charging up and halted. It would have been comical since they both skidded to a stop and if you added the cartoon sounds, it would have been a riot. As it were, it only made the hooded one look at them with a bland expression. It was the kind of look that would intimidate others, or confuse them, since one couldn't tell what type of expression it was. There was only one other person that could do that and they were the reason this plot was being hatched.

Looking at them, he asked, "So, what did you find?"

The one from the Academy spoke first after snapping his jaws at the Hunter that got too close, "Dragonov's lieutenant came back to the Academy. From where, no one was talking but he seemed to have made some progress."

"Do you have any idea?"

"I was only able to get so close but he said something about an answer to their problem being found."

The hooded one stared at the lackey. There was a solution? How could that be? It was perplexing but he didn't let it show. It would do no good to tip his hand in a direction that would make him appear to be weak. Rather he gave a nod for the lackey to continue.

The one from the Academy spoke even though the one from the Hunter's camp was itching to talk, "The old Arbiter system."

The hooded one contemplated what he just heard. That was a move he hadn't anticipated. He probably should have but no one utilized that method. Fighting ended up ruling the day even with the rules of the Tournament of Souls in play. It was all about fighting. This though, was a game changer and while it could be detrimental to his plans, there was the possibility that it might be useful. He looked off in the distance as he thought about things and asked almost absently, "Is this true?"

The one from the Hunter's camp nodded, "Yes. The younger Marinos brought the summons with the seal. That was all I saw before the elders were called in to discuss the matter."

So both sides had been approached and it looked like the same time. That was very clever. He had forgotten how clever she could be. He had forgotten how she sneaky she could be and the masters lauded her ability to think outside the box. He shook his head, trying hard not to laugh at what could be irony. He replied, "This may work to our advantage."

The two lackeys looked at each other, confused. They knew the plan was to get both sides to fight. This, they couldn't see it. The one from the Hunter's camp ventured, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. That's why you're not in charge," the hooded one replied in a mocking tone. He looked at them. "You both come from a generation that has forgotten the old ways. You don't see that the past has a bearing on the present and the future."

The hooded one turned and started heading to where they were camped out. The two that reported in followed. After all he didn't dismiss them. He continued, "Try to be with the summoned groups. I need inside men."

"That depends on Dragonov and Marinos."

"Do what you have to." The hooded one turned to look at his lackeys. He couldn't believe that he had these two to work with but they were what he needed to keep tabs on with the Hunters and the Academy. Not the brightest but they would do. "You need to be there."

The Hunter said as the hooded one entered the building, "We'll do it and we'll keep doing what you had us do before."

The one from the Academy gave a slight snort but he wasn't disagreeing. They had a job to do and it would be a harsh penalty if they didn't finish it. He made a gesture and turned to head back to the Academy. He had to hurry or he would be missed. The one from the Hunter's camp did the same after sighing in annoyance.

The hooded one left them as he went in to see his second. He found him and said, "Things may have hit a snag but I believe we have a way in. And we'll push to the point that there is no choice. And we'll see what the arbiters do next."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like there might be a solution but even then looks like trouble might come. This and more next time on Orion's Legacy...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The waiting game was one that any hunter in the business knew. It was a game that Sam and Dean had done over the years out of necessity when they were lying in wait for the thing they had to kill if it was a monster. If it was a salt and burn, they prayed that the ghost didn't show up and give them a hard time. This was a little different and they weren't used to having so much downtime on a job. The whole 'party' before they went after the devil didn't count. They really thought that they were not going to be coming back from that.

Dean was not a patient guy and doing research, while he could do it, sometimes he got bored from it. Sam was always the research guru and was the best out of the pair of them. So having nothing to do and he can't really hit things on this property without something nasty happening in return. Well, that wasn't true. He could practice shooting or fighting as long as it wasn't directed at another person. And he really wanted to give Cade Morgan a good one. Mostly because he attacked his family and almost killed his brother's girlfriend. It pissed him off and annoyed him that Sam was being a little mellow about it. To top it off, their girl was not completely okay and hadn't been for a while.

He wandered around the place. It was large. Not like the Bruce Wayne manor the Centurion, while cool was a cold place. He didn't like most of the dicks there. And there were a lot of nice things in the building. The room he was in was one such room. It reminded him of the library at the Academy but not as fancy. There were plenty of books and odds and ends that would rival Bobby's study but it was comfortable and neat. That was one major difference though and that this place was neat.

Bobby had a system despite the attempts that Angela made to create a reasonable system. It was not really a constant battle but more of Angela subtly moving tomes into a reasonable sense of order. When she did, Bobby rolled with it or if he was particular, he would move it back. The tomes had been rearranged so many times that it didn't matter and they always managed to find what they needed when they needed it. This was a cleaner version of Bobby's library and it was more of Sam's area. Dean could see him geeking out over that.

Looking around, Dean eyed the tomes. Some of them looked like that book Angela toted around when they encountered dragons. He still couldn't believe that they fought dragons, which coincidentally had to do with their Eve, Mother of All problem. Some looked newer. All in all, the place was like one of those gentleman library studies. Dean gave a cursory look at them before turning to the displays of artifacts. He knew better not to touch any of them without verifying what they were. His attention did turn to a large book that was sitting on a podium. Being curious since it was opened to a bunch of squiggles that were in an interesting pattern. Pursing his lips like when he was curious but too stubborn to ask about it directly, he took a peek.

At the top was a name written in that old English lettering that said it was old. Dean didn't have to be a genius to recognize a family tree. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at the blatant look of genealogy but he had nothing better to do. Besides he did know that sometimes it was best to know what you were dealing with; the whole know thy enemy thing. And in this case, while they had a friend or two in the Hunter's camp, they were basically in the dark about them, him and Sam. With Angela, he was certain she knew more than what she had been revealing but he wasn't going to press. Not with what was going on in her head.

Looking at the genealogy, Dean took a look at the open pages. He turned a page and paused. At the top was the Marinos name. He recognized that because of little Suriyel and Augusta. He looked around and found Mikhael's name along with his five brothers. He blinked when he saw Augusta's name next to Mikhael's and of course Suriyel's name. It surprised him a little.

"The genealogy book updates whenever a Hunter marries or has a child. A magic clause or something."

Dean turned to see Greg leaning in the doorway, watching him. He looked at him and replied, "Really?"

"The genealogies were created to keep track of the descendants of the original seven Hunters. From the seven, you get the clans and the families. A lot more of us than you think." Greg gave a slight nod and a wry grin. He gestured at the book, "I'm in there. Look under Hojem. Family is Norwegian."

Dean eyed Greg and flipped until he found what he was looking for. He made a face of an impressed man. "Got a lot of family here. Some illlegit."

"Mmmyeah," Greg replied as he walked into the room. "Grandpa was banished for having fun with Nana before the wedding. Came here and set up shop. Of course the genealogies say it all." He looked at the book. "Funny how this was meant for the families to keep track and be proud but it's also a curse if it falls in the wrong hands. And it has a few times. Certain families were nearly wiped out because of that. Maybe some sort of balance thing or something. The natural order." Greg shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Hey, no one deserves to get killed…"

"It's the way of life," Greg interrupted, looking at Dean. "The Hunter families were created at a time to fight against the Ancients. Chosen to keep a balance between the human and nonhuman. Think of it as the biggest and longest gang war you can think of. One side takes a few. Then the other side takes the revenge and back and forth. Good thing genealogies serve for is to give the trends in major engagements with the supernatural and usually when someone decided that everyone had to pay." Greg raised his brow and turned to leave. "Also good for pointing out some not so pleasant things."

Dean watched as Greg gave him a knowing look as he walked away. He had to ask, "Like what?"

Greg paused at the door and turned to look at Dean. His gaze flitted towards the genealogy book and then back to Dean. He replied, "You should know. You are one of us."

Dean was a bit confused. This wasn't the first time that he and Sam had been classified as one of the Hunters. He didn't get it at all. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Check under Campbell," Greg's voice continued as he walked away. "You'll figure it out."

Dean scowled in the direction Greg had gone into and started muttering under his breath. He didn't realize that Sam came in frowning at Dean's posture. He shook his head and turned when he heard his brother ask, "Something wrong?"

Dean turned to see Sam looking at him with concern. He shook his head and said, "Just your hunting twin being as enigmatic as Angie but she's prettier about it." He turned back to the genealogy book and started turning the pages. There was no reason not to look and he was curious about what Greg was hinting at.

Sam eyed his brother and refrained from shooting a bitch face at Dean. There was no denying that he wasn't the only hunter to fall for a woman that was not completely human. He wasn't alone in that boat but it still annoyed him because it was his brother teasing him. Instead, he chose to focus on what his brother was doing and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the family tree," Dean replied as he turned the pages. "Greg implied something about the Campbells."

"Campbell as in…?"

"Yep."

Sam made a slight face and looked at the book, "So…"

"According to Greg, this is a genealogy of the Hunter clans," Dean explained. He turned the page and found the page. "Ah, here." He pointed at the page and started looking. He paused when he got near the bottom. "Well I'll be damned."

"What?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Check this out." Dean tapped on the page that said 'Campbell.' He had found Samuel Campbell and Deanna on the tree. He traced the line down to Mary Campbell and it showed the union of her and John Winchester. Then there were the lines leading to him and Sam. He tapped the family name. "According to this, we are Hunters."

"What?"

"Hunters, the ones that are descendant of the seven original hunters chosen by the gods to join the fight against the Ancients."

The brothers turned to see Greg standing there with an open beer and two others in his hands. He stepped in to give a beer to each brother. He stood there, aware that they were trying to absorb the information they had found out. Greg added, "You know that we were talking about you me and that Morgan while we were spitting at each other right?"

Both Winchesters tried to hide the fact that they had heard but didn't make the connection. In all honesty, their worry was centered on their girl and the fact that they had been trying to keep two grown men from fighting and had a werewolf around that always seemed amuse no matter what was going on. The upside was that Greg didn't seem intent on lumping them with that Morgan character that was just an asshat in general. Sam offered tentatively, "Not really."

"We had more pressing issues at the time."

Greg gave a smirk at the recovery, "Right. Your friend." He took a sip of his beer. "Now that we have lag time, what do you think about it?"

Dean shook his head since it didn't really matter at all to him. "Doesn't really matter."

"It does when it comes to certain things."

"Like what?"

Greg looked at Sam. He knew that Sam was the one that tried to get the answers. He was the type not to walk in blindly. He looked for all the possible routes and liked to go in prepared and Dean was the type that tended to shoot first and ask questions later and yet they both worked together and from the look of things did what they thought was right and had no influence from the dogmas of the Hunters. He rather liked them and it would be fun to teach them a little bit.

Sighing, he walked over to where a spear was standing against the wall and took it off. At their looks, he reassured them, "Don't worry. The key to places like this is intent. With the exception of the Host's digs, the intention is what the place reads. Luckily very few people understand that and prefer to be on their best behavior."

Dean glanced at Sam and then at Greg, "Okay then what are you doing?"

"This," Greg held out the spear, "is a spear that was crafted back in the early years of the Hunter migration to this country. Made with the old way techniques so that…" He twirled the spear and held it at the ready to use. At that moment the staff of the spear to the head began to glow with writing. He continued, "You can always tell who was a Hunter by blood and who was a hunter by circumstance." He straightened out and the writing disappeared. He tossed the spear towards Dean.

Dean fumbled to catch the spear to prevent himself from being cut with it. He straightened up and made a face at Greg, saying, "What the hell?"

"Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and was going to say something when a glow caught his eye. He turned to see the head of the spear glowing like Greg had showed them earlier. He looked at it and studied it and looked at Sam, not sure what he was looking at.

"Proof there along with the genealogies…" Greg gave a shrug and a slight smile.  
Now I'm definitely curious how this arbiter plan is going to work out since your fearless leader is surrounding herself with Hunters." He turned to leave the room but not before adding, "Oh remember to put that back. Some things shouldn't be freely known unless absolutely necessary."

Dean made a face and gestured in the direction that Greg had gone in, "He really annoys me."

Sam snorted a bit with a chuckle but was quietly thinking about everything. He had heard the hints but like Dean, he hadn't really thought about it. They had other pressing concerns. Yet with this, it was too much to be a coincidence. He had noticed that Angela seemed to stroll down memory lane the moment they met Cade Morgan from his ambushing them. She also seemed a little different and he was suspecting it wasn't just the difficulty sleeping. Like Greg, he was curious as to how this was going to go down and he could see how _their_ little party was going to look like from the opposing sides. He thought to himself, _Sure hope this works, Angie._

* * *

"I don't know why you want me to be your right hand in this. I don't even like you."

Angela chuckled as she continued to look down into the valley. Her eyes were focused on the road that would lead right up to the property. She grinned at Cade and replied, "Let's just say that I am a glutton for punishment."

"Evasive… nice."

Angela ignored the familiar tones of Lucifer. She knew no one else could see him so she really had to try not to react to anything he said or did while she was doing this. She looked at Cade with a sort of passive look. "And because I know you aren't into bullshit. Right now I need someone who isn't going to take bullshit or give it to me."

Cade eyed Angela with a brow that looked like it would be the winner in an Olympic sport. He adjusted the bow that was on his back. "But I could easily lie to you. Back you into a corner so I could kill you."

"True."

Cade wasn't sure if he was with a genius or someone who was completely crazy. "Then… why?"

Angela looked at the Hunter. Maybe it was risky and foolish to have him by her side throughout this but this whole standoff towards war had her suspicious. While Sam and Dean would be good to have, she needed someone that had no affiliation with her like some of the Hunters and Christian's people were. It gave credibility if painful revelations were made during the course of this. It was all strategy.

Looking at him she gave a slight smirk that most would have recognized years back before she met the Winchesters. She replied, "Think beyond the immediate picture is all I ask of you. I am not asking you to trust me. That would be too much for you."

"Don't patronize me," Cade retorted. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Angela. He may not be one of the team leaders but he wasn't stupid. Yeah he made a stupid choice to attack blindly. That was not the way of the Hunters but…

"I'm just laying it out," Angela replied as she raised her hand up in surrender of sorts.

"More like setting him up. Make him be the neutral party and then… Well we know what happens."

Angela shifted her head slightly to ignore the whispers. In between his taunting of her decisions, he hummed a tune that she was familiar with and it annoyed the hell out of her. Yet it did keep her with the desire to focus. Cade's presence was to help her keep that focus but also to maybe teach him a thing or two. She didn't blame the Morgan family for their opinions. Not after what happened to their family.

"And you swoop in to be the negotiator," Cade replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not me this time," Angela replied as she ignored Lucifer indicating she was being naughty. "Someone else. The only reason I named us as a group is to show that we are truly neutral. Plus, many hands give the means to explore all angles." She gave a slight grin in Cade's direction. She shifted to see the entourage of the Hunter's coming along the road. "They're coming. Come on."

"Why are we meeting them?"

"Still keeping secrets huh my pretty?"

Angela made a slight face while facing away from Cade before she replied, "We are going to escort them to where they are going to camp on the property. It will help keeping interaction to a minimum until actual talks happen. Sam and Dean will help with the representatives with the Academy."

"Yeah send the monster lovers to them."

"Well technically they are Hunters like you…"

"They are nothing like us." Cade gave a venomous look at Angela. It was an automatic reaction based on the fact that he had been punched and manhandled by both and he only knew the Winchesters by reputation. "They leave nothing but destruction behind in the name of helping people. Not Hunters at all." He turned away looking like he was going to pout.

"It's in the blood," Angela replied giving a wry smile at Cade.

Cade scoffed at that but didn't walk away. He continued to follow her down the trail and through the open field. He watched how she moved, scanning, like she was expecting someone to come out of the tall grass or from the trees in a distance. He raised his brow as he walked. He paid attention too but he didn't sense anything going on. It had him curious.

He was quiet for a few minutes while they walked. He marveled that even though they could see the caravan, there was still quite a distance to them. It was no wonder she wanted to greet them and make sure nothing happened. He was concerned with Angela though and he did have his head out of his ass long enough to notice it. Finally he asked in his usual scoffing tone, "So what gives with the walk?"

Angela paused and turned to look at Cade with a frown, "What?"

"Care to explain why you're moving like you expect hidden assassins to pop out and kill everyone?"

"Just being cautious," Angela replied with a shrug with her shoulder.

"Yeah, right my pretty," Lucifer's voice filled her ears.

Angela ignored Lucifer and looked at Cade. It felt like it was real, like he really was standing by her, circling behind her. This was not good but she could ignore it. She focused on Cade and replied, "I've been in situations like this before. Just when you think everything is right with the world… it's when it falls from beneath your feet and innocent people end up in the crosshairs."

Cade listened to her with a raised brow. It made sense but sensed a hint of desperation in there. It was masked very well. It had him suspicious but he didn't call her out on it. He nodded, "I get that but I'm not getting that sense here. Us Morgans do know how to listen to the surroundings in addition making the best bows amongst the hunters." He gave a smirk for good measure.

Angela nodded, accepting the smirk. She tried hard to not roll her eyes when she heard Lucifer say in a bored tone, "Well there's another that believes the fibs you tell them. Still ashamed of me aren't ya?"

Angela blinked as she sighed, "Right. I remember Heartwood almost got me." She gave a wry smile and a wink. "Of course that was before we came to an understanding."

Cade batted the finger she touched to his nose away and scowled. He backed away still making a motion like he was swatting away a fly. He scowled at her, demanding, "What the hell?"

Angela chuckled at the look that Cade was giving her. She turned and started walking down the path. She lessened up her position. She was just reminded of when she had been in hell and then what she had to do in the Canadian wilderness to get Sam back. She knew that Cade was only humoring her. She knew that he would step in when he was needed, even if it was going to be painful. She walked past Lucifer as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. When she passed him, he gave a gesture that was asking what gives. Out loud she said, "Like I said… Heartwood and I came to an understanding."

Cade looked at her like she was crazy. It was then he realized what she had said. He blinked as he processed what it was she said. She mentioned only the most celebrated and famous bow his family had ever made. He had heard the stories of the bow and what it did major engagements but he had never hear this one. He frowned at her as he continued to follow while adjusting his bow on his back. He continued to follow Angela and started noticing that she was less tense but still alert as they got closer to the incoming party. He chose to follow her lead and started paying attention to his surroundings.

They were still a distance from the approaching group but Cade started to feel slightly uneasy about the whole thing. He got what she meant about everything seeming calm and then… His gaze shifted to the land. His throat convulsed as he noticed the neutral territory was on grassland. That was like the kill box for a military operator. It was the worst place to be in when in battle but he could see the initial logic then. And then there were the wards. Still the warrior in him warned him to be careful and he was certain she was too.

They continued on in silence. It wasn't oppressive but more of an understanding between them. Cade took the time to observe her and noted that while she seemed focused, she had a slightly distracted air about her. He couldn't put his finger on it but he sensed that it was something that happened and fairly recently. She was exhibiting the hallmarks of someone who had been a prisoner lately and was trying to readjust to not being a prisoner. It was something to think about and kept his mind off his dislike of anything not human.

His attention was diverted to Angela when they were within a reasonable distance in front of Marinos and his company. He was surprised that she knew the customary greeting indicating that they were friendlies. He watched as she gave the hand salute and followed suit with one of his own. It was probably ridiculous since he didn't miss the looks of recognition on the other Hunters. What surprised him was the look that Marinos gave Angela, like they knew each other from a time before or something like that.

"It's been a long time Marinos."

Cade looked at Angela and then at Marinos. He was surprised at the familiarity she exhibited. It told him that they knew each other. He knew the Marinos clan was more progressive than most of the families in the Hunter clans. The rumor floated that one of them was actually married to a turned woman. It wasn't proven at least for him but…

"Not long enough, Malachi," Marinos replied with a return salute. "You've always been partial to those like you."

"Now you know that is not true," Angela simpered slightly with a grin. "Considering I did manage to find a couple of lost little boys and bring them back. She glanced slightly at Mikhael.

Marinos grinned at that as he glanced at his nephew, "That is true." His expression turned sober as he continued, "I am afraid that you have come at a bad time. The…"

"The treaty has been broken, yes," Angela interrupted in polite tones. "I ran into this one on the way here," she gestured at Cade.

"Then you know that you shouldn't be here."

"You misunderstand, Marinos," Angela replied. She gestured at the seal he was carrying. "I was the one that sent those on behalf of your arbiter or rather inquisitor. I am merely carrying out orders as a commander."

Cade listened to the terms she was using. He was impressed at that. It made him think that she really was what the stories said of her. Also he could see that she was making it formal as possible and it caused him to look around. There was something else going on and she was playing up to whatever it was. He could too.

"And Morgan?"

"Him, along with the bard of the Academy and the Winchesters are his forces," Angela replied firmly. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Marinos."

* * *

 **A/N:** Dean and Sam get a closer look at their heritage and Cade and Angie have some sort of bonding time. Another love-hate relationship methinks. Stay tuned for more on Orion's Legacy...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Feels like I'm suffocating."

"You and me both."

Dean took a breath and looked at the room. He had never seen anything so blatant in divisions. On one side of the room was Christian with the headmaster Roslyn, a surprise there and a couple others that were guardians. He didn't see Akira and figured she stayed behind. Made sense since she had babies to worry about. On the other side were the Hunters. Out of all of them, the only one he recognized was Mikhael. The others…

They stood on their sides of the room, looking at each other. And he, Sam, Greg, Cade, Liam and Angela were standing right in the middle. _They_ were supposed to keep the two sides from fighting. Like that was possible. Even with the knowledge that the place was like the club with that weird dude called the Host, Dean was not confident that this would end well. Added to it was the fact that Angela said she was not going to be doing the negotiations. It sounded like insanity.

Sam was in a similar mindset but he had learned, and sometimes the hard way that there was a method to her madness. She could always see a larger picture when it came to things that seemed so obvious. What seemed out of place was the fact that she wasn't getting overly involved. She merely gave the solution and seemed take a step back. It was puzzling and worrisome. He felt like he and Dean were stuck in the middle with this and they were only human.

Looking at the two sides, it was a wonder the place didn't explode from the tension. Greg was doing a good job to keep the fists from flying even though he had no reason to be reasonable with both sides. Not after what happened to him and Idalia. Yet, he was making a conscious effort to be nice. Then again no one was brazen enough to cross Angela when she set down rules and she wasn't around to see it through.

"I have to admit that I never thought a Hojem would be the one to negotiate."

Sam looked up and saw an elderly gentleman addressing Greg like he was there for a visit. It was not unlike how Angela would start. It seemed that some things were passed on or at least they seemed to be a quirk of someone who was powerful but not out to cause death and destruction and had little patience for stupidity. It was very much like Angela. He tensed though as Greg looked at the elder man with a raised brow.

"It's good to see that not all the Hojems are in oblivion."

Greg looked at the elder gentleman as he replied, "Not in oblivion, Marinos. Just given up the life. More or less." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I see the Marinos are still the voice of the clans."

Marinos nodded, "Seems like it. It is good to see you."

Greg nodded, "Likewise." He eyed the others that were there. He noted a few from the other families. Some who were known for their profound views on the supernatural were also there. Definitely up for tense moments.

"And it's been a long time Marinos," Christian's voice entered. He stepped forward with his hands in his coat pockets. He stood there looking very nonchalant. It was an oddity since Sam and Dean had seen him as more as a straight-laced guy that had people thinking he didn't know how to have fun. He glanced briefly at the Winchesters before looking back at Marinos and adding, "I would have thought that you would have paid a visit before long."

"You know how it is Dragonov," Marinos replied as he straightened up and looked at him with a distinguished look. "Some things are the way they are."

"And you know that there are those that say screw you to that." Christian gave a sigh that made him look like he was bored. "I can name one that was most adamant and you know them too."

"Indeed," Marinos replied, "And I do not see them here." He looked at Greg and asked, "So, where is the Malachi, young Hojem?"

It looked like things were going to take a bad turn since both sides noticed that Angela wasn't there. Sam and Dean looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do. It was noticeable that everyone was starting to rumble a little. It was obvious that they were going to take advantage of the fact that Angela wasn't there to keep order.

Greg looked at Marinos and Christian with a raised brow that was almost insolent. He looked unperturbed as he stared at both sides with one hand raised and twirling something in his fingers while the other hand was in his pants pocket. He hummed slightly and closed his eyes while giving a knowing smile, "Huh. Relying in her to settle things. Pathetic."

"And why should we listen to a traitorous Hojem!" One of the Hunters stepped forward with a raised fist. "They abandoned the oath we were given!"

"Like some Tyndales?" One of Christian's guardians called out of turn. She flipped her hair like she was bored with the whole thing. "Cause those worthless Hunters thought they were exterminators. Pathetic really."

"You calling who pathetic?!"

Both sides started yelling at each other. Sam watched and gave a side glance at Dean, "Should we do anything?"

"Not if we want to end up as human pulp," Dean muttered. He looked around and muttered, "Where the hell is Angie and that Morgan brat?"

"Enough!"

There was a flash of light and a slight hum. It exploded outwards sending the closest of both parties flying backwards. The only exceptions were Christian and the elder Marinos. They stood there looking like they had been standing in the middle of a major wind storm. Both were looking annoyed that it had come to that but were both respectful of the convening authority and hiding their surprise that nothing bad was happening in professed neutral territory. Standing in the middle with his hands clasped together was Greg. The faint outline of a transmutation circle hung in the air as if it had been invisible.

Greg had his eyes narrowed as he maintained his posture. He glanced at both sides while keeping his posture and said, "That is enough!"

One of the Hunters got to his feet and started to growl out, "And who made you, boss? A good for nothing Hojem?!"

"And you think you should be?" One of the guards stepped forward. The fangs started to come out.

Both sides started forward but were barely held back by Marinos and Christian. They came to a full stop when Greg stepped forward with his left arm raised. What was on it surprised everyone, including the Winchesters. Both brothers had forgotten about it ever since their first time going to the Academy. Both blinked as Greg stood there looking annoyed at the whole thing but determined to keep the two sides from clashing. He glanced at both and said, "You came here in answer to summons for negotiations of a new treaty. That is what will happen."

There was some growling along with muttering about not doing anything a Hojem says. There were also a few snide remarks about dealing with Hunters as well. Greg merely glowered and looked at both sides with a look as his hands raised slightly like he was going to do another one of… whatever he was going to do. That shut the grumbles up.

Marinos and Christian looked at the whole thing with an impassive look. Christian sighed like he was bored and said, "Spare the dramatics, Hojem. You and I both know that your clan know a thing or two about turning insides outside."

"I agree," Marinos replied in an agreeable manner. He gave a slight smile that was polite and acknowledging Greg's authority. "And I don't want to find out what happens when the intent changes to actually trying to kill someone. We will return tomorrow to begin." He turned to leave the main house.

Christian nodded and added, "Same here. I have insolent pups to put back on track." He turned and walked away like it was nothing. He gave a backwards wave and added, "Oh Sam, Dean… tell the Ice Bitch that she hasn't changed a bit." He chuckled, "Shadows."

Sam and Dean blinked at what Christian said. It was Dean though that reacted, "Hey! She's got a name you toothless vamp!" He started forward ready to fight but was held back by Sam.

"Dean, stop," Sam said as he struggled to hold onto his brother. He wasn't put out that Christian said what he said. He figured it was all an act. "You know he doesn't mean it."

"Yeah right," Dean growled as he struggled against his brother.

"And perhaps you all can speak with respect next time we meet," Greg said as he ignored Sam and Dean. He lowered his arms, his shirt sleeves sliding over the bracelet that had stopped people from getting into an all out fist fight. "Just remember that the pact extends to the very grounds you set camp up on and to the end of hill. The land knows."

Both parties gave an absentminded wave of acknowledgment. Greg watched them as they left. When they were gone, he gave a tired sigh and said, "So this is what it means to be the arbiter. I think I was better off just attacking the ones that killed my Idalia."

"And I think that was why the aingeal said you would be it," Liam finally spoke. He had been quiet throughout the entire exchange, not saying a word. He spent it observing everyone and not wanting to be a part of it, just yet. "Has a way of assessing the situation."

"Oh now you decide to open your mouth you mangy fleabag," Dean growled as he shoved Sam's hands away. "What the hell was that?" He gestured at the empty space.

"Only posturing," Liam replied giving a nonchalant shrug. "It's all part and parcel of the negotiations. Of course if you noticed, Marinos and Chris were not attacking each other." He gave Dean a pointed look.

Dean glared back while Sam merely stared, not sure what to express. Finally, Sam said, "He's right, Dean. Chris and the old guy were the one's keeping each other in control… sort of."

"It's because they are the ones negotiating for each side as they have for the past few decades," Greg said as he turned to look at everyone. "It was expected that they would be the ones to personally oversee this. Anyone who is anyone on both sides knows this. Even an exiled Hojem." He looked away and stared at nothing.

"Now I don't know about exiled," Liam said in his Irish drawl. He walked over to a bookcase and picked up a tome on healing and started shuffling through the pages. "Considering that the Hojems wrote everything we know now about certain ailments that couldn't be found through normal means." He gave a knowing look as he continued shuffling through pages. "Of course there is the other thing."

Sam picked up on that and asked, "What other thing?"

Greg made a slight sound at that. Damn the werewolf. He let out another tired sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He heard Sam asking the question and then Dean probing for an answer. He replied, "My clan… down to my family…" He used his left to raise the sleeve on his right arm. He stared with a blank expression as he revealed the tattoo that was on his bicep and worked its way up to his shoulder.

"Nice ink," Dean offered more as a peace treaty. He shuffled uneasily on his feet. "Does that have to do with that little show trick you did?"

Greg glanced at the Winchesters before turning to look at a wall sketching he knew well. He could recall it from when he was in school as a boy. He grinned slightly as he closed his eyes. "Oh plenty." He looked at the Winchesters chuckling, "And to think I thought she was out of her mind. You have a pretty clever friend."

"Angie's pretty smart," Sam offered warily, not sure what to make of the sudden change. He glanced at Liam and noted that the werewolf was not making a move and his body language told that no harm would come to them. "You should see what she does when she decides to give a sneak attack." He swallowed slightly.

"Child's play considering what I've heard," Greg replied with a grin. He looked at the Winchesters and continued, "But your friend is clever in telling me what to do." He straightened up and added, "Because my family, the whole clan are Alchemists."

* * *

"Well that went well from the looks of it."

Angela gave a hint of a chuckle as she continued to look over the scene from the tree that they had taken post in to observe. She squatted on the branch, maintaining perfect balance. She squinted over the valley where the two camps were nestled for the negotiations. "It's all posturing the first time around," she replied, not looking at Cade.

Cade leaned against the trunk of the huge oak. He leaned against his bow like one did a staff as he looked out at the same scene. He sighed, "I told you it was going to be like this if you put him in charge. It would have been better if one of your boy toy Winchesters were in charge. Even if they muck it up, it always ends up right."

Angela smirked at Cade, "Did I just hear you actually praise them?"

"Eh, don't read too much into it. I'm only acknowledging the fact that even if they muck up, they make things right," Cade replied as he looked away with a slight pout on his face.

Angela couldn't help but smirk, "Of course. We can't sully the judgmental reputation of the Morgan family."

Cade growled in reaction, "Hey! Who are you calling judgmental?" He growled some more as he balled his fists, unaware his bow fell onto the branch they were standing on.

Angela chuckled and turned to look back at the scene. She rested her forearm on her knee as she shifted her weight slightly. She knew that it was only reactionary and it was actually a bit fun to do and it was a bit of a distraction from when Lucifer popped up. At least for now he was silent and it was a good thing too.

The delegates from each side had gone to the camps they had set up. As long as they were there, no one was going to do anything stupid on the front lines. And it wasn't like they would willingly disobey the heads. She grinned at the thought since she knew both heads and very well. She had seen what they could do.

Christian was often mistaken as a mild schoolteacher since he often dressed as one. People often were surprised when they heard his surname. It only went to show that reputation often shaded the truth. Marinos was the same way. The family itself specialized in magic but they weren't witches. They modified spells to use to hunt the supernatural and they were faster than any witch in existence. It was often rather hilarious to see a witch get a surprised look when their own spells were turned against them. And now it was that knowledge that was all that was keeping the hotheads in line. A marvel at how a fragile thing could hold back the tide.

Then again she knew enough about those kinds of things. And the price that came with it should the levees break. The consequences… everything.

Angela sighed as she watched. There wasn't going to be trouble tonight from the camps. Her worry was with interference of another kind. And it wasn't from perceived hallucinations, but a real threat and not just to the injured parties.

It was a gift and a curse to see the world in a larger picture. While impossible to see everything's larger picture, she could see specific events and how they played out when observed the actions taken. It was the same concept used in chess. It was why she preferred that game and games that involved puzzles. Her obstacle course at Bobby's was a puzzle. It was the same one that Setna set her up with at Karnak. She was always trying to see the bigger picture and she was anticipating consequences and lately out of guilt to keep the body count down.

Cade hummed a grumble as he watched her. He picked up his bow and walked towards her. "So… are we doing this or not?"

Angela blinked slowly as her gaze lingered on the camps, "We have little choice, Cade Morgan. Someone wants to incite chaos and bloodshed. On the surface it looks like the rough seventh clan and the renegades."

"Since you know us Hunters so well, according to you we wouldn't break a treaty. It's stupidity. And your monster freaks wouldn't either."

"Considering that Roslyn is still considered a Hunter and the arbiter is a Hojem…"

"I'm wondering about that," Cade interrupted as he moved to jump down. He waited for Angela to move since he would rather follow her lead than get his head bitten off, literally and figuratively. "Why a Hojem?"

"If you paid attention to the make up of the arbiter group, you would have your answer," Angela replied with a slight smirk. She jumped down and landed in a soft crouch with little noise. Her eyes narrowed as she scoured the land. She didn't move even when Cade joined her.

Cade groaned at the enigmatic response. While he was working, he was going to get a lesson. His old masters were of the same mind and he knew he really had to think about it. He jumped down and answered in a low tone, "I get me and your boy toys. We're Hunters but the brothers were raised by the clans. The werewolf and you because you're freaks. Hojem?"

Angela chuckled, "You only see the surface of things. In the glory days of the Hunters, they were admired for their intelligence and prowess at the hunt. Of course it makes sense since Artemis is your patron goddess and was the key to Orion." She straightened up and glanced around before she took off running to the other checkpoint around the neutral land.

Cade groaned in frustration when she took off and started running too. He was fast but she was not completely human. Her kind had amplifications in normal human functions. He chased after her, trying not to overexert so he could keep up. When they reached the checkpoint, he took a couple of breaths and replied, "What do you know about Artemis?"

Angela took off again before answering, "Because I know Orion."

They came to a glen for of knotted roots. She had to slow down a bit but she still kept up a steady pace. She continued, "Orion is alive and the original Hunter. Before the clans."

Cade was panting as he kept up and was growing frustrated since his bow would occasionally catch on something. He was lucky it didn't kill him when he felt the slight tugs. "Impossible. You are about 500 or so years old. At least the rumors and writings have been spread of you personally. There is no way you would know Orion."

"Again, you only see the surface."

"Enough with the riddles!"

Angela chuckled at Cade's frustration. She kept on running until she came to another hill swell. She panted but it was controlled, like she had gone for a brisk run and didn't break a sweat. It was almost funny to see Cade ready to collapse but she had to give him kudos for keeping up. She took a couple of breaths and said, "I know you know of the things I can do but the greatest strength I have is knowledge. Knowledge of things and being able to see how they and choices made play out; the larger picture." She cast a backwards glance at Cade as he hunched over to catch his breath.

"Knowledge?" Cade panted the question out. It didn't make sense to him.

"Of course." Angela sighed as she surveyed the valley they were looking over. "You were selected as a Hunter. Sam and Dean because they are a legacy that extends beyond the Hunters. Liam, yes he is a werewolf but he is also a healer." She looked at Cade and noticed his scandalized look. "Healers are born, not made."

"I know that but… that seems unheard of."

"But not." Angela held out her hand and looked at the tattoo on the underside of her wrist. She focused and it lit up until her hand glowed. "It sounds blasphemous but it's not. At least from what I've seen." She looked at her hand and at the glowing pattern her tattoo made. She glanced at Cade and gave a slight smile, "Healers I guess were meant to show others what it means to be people since at their core is compassion."

"That is definitely a healer. Always full of helping people no matter who and what they are," Cade gave in slight agreement. He snorted slightly as he said it, crossing his arms. He turned to look at what Angela was looking at. "Probably would have helped if they had been the ones doing peace talks."

"I do have one."

Cade raised his brow and looked over at Angela. "What?"

Angela chuckled and turned to look at Cade. She gave a slight grin at the look he had on his face. It was always comical to see people's faces when they didn't see the entire picture or if they should know something and they don't. She repeated, "I do have a healer doing peace talks. Though not quite what you think it to be."

Cade thought about it some. He raised his brow in confusion. "I don't understand. I get you are one. You have the markings and the power. The werewolf does." He frowned some more and pondered.

Angela chuckled a little and replied, "Figured it out?"

Cade growled a little, "Did you want to play games with me?"

Angela hummed at that and turned to look at the valley. She closed her eyes and her smile softened into a knowing one. Finally she said, "The Alchemists were created through the third clan of the Hunters. They discovered the secrets of the world through understanding, destruction and reconstruction and acknowledged the fundamental principle: that energy is neither created nor destroyed. From that came the great families, the Hojems included. It was from the Alchemists came the first healers, the ones who used their knowledge for healing. Amazing huh?" She glanced at Cade with a knowing look.

Cade stared at her. "So you planned for this?"

"No. Just convinced the right pieces to make the right move. The details… up to them. I just have faith that they will do what they think is right. It's a thing I learned about humanity. We always try; we try to do things better… as was Orion's goal."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like the first day produced arguments and tensions and it seems there is more to Greg than meets the eye. Stay tuned for more Orion's Legacy...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The night was like the others that have happened since the night the treaty had been broken. The land was quiet and both sides had their people sitting around the campfires. Mikhael warmed his hands as he walked through the Hunter's delegation camp. He rotated his shoulders, trying to relax a little from the tension that happened and seemed to persist from earlier that day.

 _This is foolish, but old hatreds…_

Mikhael shook his head slightly at the fact that they seemed to be chasing their tails like dogs did. Most didn't see the point but he understood the necessity to stop and look at the larger picture. Things weren't always so black and white; things could exist in layers and they did. It was how the world truly was. It was foolish to think it was simple. He sighed as he looked around the camp before coming to a swell.

From his position, he could see the camp belonging to the members of the Academy. He could see and recognize various beings. The ones considered monsters had pretty good humanoid forms to blend in. If you didn't know what you were looking for, they could walk amongst people like they were one of them. He didn't know about his wife until she told him. He never guessed. It was why he was glad that he wasn't heading this up.

As he looked over the campsite, he put his hands behind his back and took the time to look things over at the other camp and not seeming to be up to no good. There was nothing to expect like sneaking up from behind. He grinned but didn't turn around to look behind him. He merely said, "I was wondering when you'd be over."

"Considering I got lost on the way over here, it's a miracle I made it over at all and that was only because what the loa were telling me was that things could get dicey." Haley stepped out from the shadows where she had been hiding. She dusted herself off and continued, "Not to mention that I have a grouchy old hunter who is worried sick about his boys and a mutual acquaintance and friend of ours." She paused and looked at Mikhael and finished, "Not to mention that he received a phone call from someone I should be avoiding at all costs but I know him because I taught him a few tricks. Did I leave anything out?"

Mikhael chuckled at that as he turned and looked at Haley, "I don't think so. Sums it up." He sobered and asked, "So… how is the old man?"

"Like I said," Haley said as she walked up. "He's worried sick. Mostly about Angie and I don't blame him. She is like a daughter to him and to see her hurt…" She shook her head. "And he barely understands the whole thing between her and Sam."

"One thing on top of the other huh?" Mikhael nodded in sympathy. "Things are tough here but I can say that a curve ball was thrown in here with negotiations." He gestured in the direction of the Academy camp.

"So Angie is taking charge?"

"Not exactly."

Haley put a hand to her forehead and moaned. "Please tell me that at least the Winchesters are out of trouble."

"Well if you call being part of the arbiter guard being out of trouble…"

Haley moaned, "She had to do it didn't she?"

"I don't know what you mean by that," Mikhael replied with a slight chuckle. "But their position is least dangerous. All the troublesome work is actually Greg Hojem's job. He's the arbiter."

Haley looked up at Mikhael, "So… where's Angie then?"

"That… I have no clue," Mikhael replied with a shrug, "But I'm guessing it's one of those larger picture things."

Haley sighed and looked around. She put her hands on her hips and paced a little. At least this was better than no news. "Well at least it's not the obvious lethal death maneuvers now huh?" She gave a slight smile to show that she wasn't really mad. She was worried, yes, but not mad.

"Pretty much," Mikhael chuckled in agreement. He took a couple of steps forward. "So, how did normal life treat you the past year?"

"Pretty well normal as you can get it. Didn't give up the juju," Haley admitted, "But Dean and I had a pretty good life." She cleared her throat as she looked away. She cleared her throat and asked, "So how is your wife and daughter?"

"They are fine," Mikhael replied. "Gusta is actually expecting again. Just found out a week ago. She's over the moon."

"Gonna tell Angie?"

"I want to and she does but…" Mikhael looked over at the Academy and then at the Hunter camp. "Angie… she was willing to make them forget her entirely, as if she never existed in their lives. I told her no but that didn't encourage her to come along. Still, Gusta wants her to know. Just… not until this business is concluded."

"For the best I think," Haley agreed. She sighed, "So… how is Hojem doing? I can only imagine how people reacted to an Alchemist presiding." At the look Mikhael was giving her, she smirked and added, "You're not the only one who knows about the ancient histories of the world."

Mikhael smirked in reply as a chuckle came out. "So, you heading up to the main house? Dean should be there."

"I'm not part of the arbiters," Haley pointed out. "I'll head back to the Academy. Best to keep things separated."

"I'll walk you over."

Haley nodded. It was probably a bad idea but it was better than nothing. Perhaps it would encourage both sides to play nice with each other. She fell in step beside Mikhael and they walked down the path towards the Academy camp. They chatted like the good friends they were, not letting the current situation disrupt their friendship. It was a casual stroll until disaster struck.

Mikhael had cracked a joke about something his daughter did and Haley was laughing with him when something struck her shoulder and she fell back with force. Mikhael was quick to look around and take a defensive posture while sounding out alarm. In the meantime, Haley was on her back and her hand was to her shoulder and wrapped around an arrow that was stuck in it. She shrieked when she spotted more arrows raining down and tried to make herself as small as possible, and called out for Dean.

* * *

"You got the target?"

"Yes, sir."

The hooded one stared out, looking out at the two camps. He was trying to think of how to make this situation ten times worse. It was then he spotted something that he didn't expect to see. He saw a witch approaching the Hunter. He couldn't tell what the conversation was about but it was clear that they knew each other. It was odd given the current situation but it started an idea that could be put to advantage since he knew for certain that the Hojem in charge wasn't going to tolerate the shenanigans.

An idea came to him and he summoned his best archer. This particular arch had a knack for procuring tools from others and making it look like they did the deed. It was all a part of working for the shadows. Sometimes you just didn't take credit for your work. It was a lot more fun to send two enemies on a collision course because in the end, it brought out the ones that he truly was pursuing. IN this case…

So now he had his archer positioned and looking out while he was figuring out what to do about it. He watched as the witch and the younger Marinos conversed. It certainly revealed how both sides operated. He was certain that it had nothing to do with friendship. It was all about having allies and what could benefit you. He doubted that the one he was searching for and trying to draw out ever had friends.

As he watched the witch and the Hunter, it became clear as to what he should do. He turned to his archer and said, "I want you to aim for the witch. Use the Morgan arrows."

"Do you want me to kill her?" The archer pulled out an arrow and made ready to get into position.

"No. But not too light either. We want to make sure that both sides will get at each other's throat."

The archer nodded and made to notch the arrow. He took aim and was going to release it when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and at the hooded one. His brow was raised in the silent question he asked.

"Wait until they are on the road," the hooded one said. "Making it look obvious that they were together will add fuel to the fire. Perhaps even give the idea that they were plotting against the peace talks. With a little help of course." He grinned as he straightened out. An idea was taking root and considering that his order was more or less neutral, they wouldn't be out of place. And it wasn't like she would say anything either, if she wanted to appear as neutral as she proclaimed herself to be like she did so long ago.

The archer nodded and adjusted his position. He took aim and watched the road. He commented, "I'd say right in between. It's out enough in the open."

"Excellent. Take the shot as soon as you have it." The hooded one had glanced at his archer and then turned to survey the road. "And remember, no killing. Wounding will be enough to cause a wildfire that they will have to run to keep up."

The archer hummed a chuckle as he smirked and eyed the road. He caught sight of the pair and drew back his arrow. He knew how to time it just right as he let his sense of touch tell him about the wind and all the little things that could affect his shot. He had done this for years and he was considered the best in his craft. His eye narrowed slightly as he aimed.

They came to the bend and the archer released the arrow. He watched as it sailed through the air with deadly precision. He almost wanted to laugh at the surprised look on the witch's face when she fell from the impact of the arrow in her shoulder. He was quick to draw more arrows and aim more to cause terror. If someone got hit, it was luck. This was more like making it look like it was a group than a single group.

The hooded one watched as the hunter and witch tried to make themselves small from the barrage of arrows. He heard the shouts and looked at the camps and the stir both sides were getting into. He looked at his archer who was firing at both camps but with different arrows. He didn't ask for that but his man knew how to make things embellished and add finesse. He gave a nod of approval as he turned to observe the scramble. His gaze then shifted to the main house.

 _It's been a long time Shifa' and still you don't want to come out to play._

"They are moving sir," the archer said.

The hooded one looked at the main house and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go. Make sure you hide what is left."

"I know."

The hooded one nodded and turned to head down the road. He came to the camp his men had set up. Some were taking care of their weapons. Others were taking care of the camp and various chores when they moved about doing what the Hunters did but on their side of the world. Going to a large tent, the hooded one stepped inside to see a large man kneeling on the ground and he looked to be in prayer or just finishing it. The hooded one waited until he was done and said, "It's time to make our move, Salim."

Salim opened his eyes even though his hands were held up in prayer. He glanced at his superior and replied, "As you wish Raj, but is it worth all the chaos?"

"The world is delicate, Salim," Raj replied as he lowered his hood. "When a nation becomes too secure in its prosperity, it loses its edge, the very reason that makes it formidable." He looked at Salim and paced, not at all minding that his right hand was on the ground still. There were some things that you didn't interfere with. "Sometimes you need to stir the pot in order to bring the good stuff to the surface."

Salim gave a hum of acknowledgement and a nod. "Are you certain this isn't about her? The one whose name is healer?"

Raj looked at his right hand man but didn't answer directly. Instead he said, "Things have already been stirred up with the weakening and near tearing of the veil. Then the opening of the gates to release someone from the other side… These Hunters have been too complacent."

"That doesn't answer the question." Salim got to his feet in a fluid motion. He went to where his equipment was and started strapping it back on. "I know what the savants have said about the events of the past year and a half and the events leading to this. And I know the conclusions you have made from all this and what they said. So really… what is the purpose of all this? Why now?"

Raj looked at his lieutenant with a raised brow and retorted in a controlled tone, "The savants said what they have said and I know from experience what they mean. It has never been wrong. You know that as well as I do. The entire order does."

"Can we even call it an order?"

"I claimed the right to lead. I am the grand master of our order. Even the Centurion dogs know this and act accordingly."

"Rivers of blood don't make peace, even in our line of work," Salim replied calmly as he took a sip of water from the goblet he had poured. He didn't look at Raj as he said it but rather contemplated the actions they were taken. "Only obedience and you have that from us. But it is not something that holds for long."

"It does suffice and long enough to get things done," Raj pointed out. He started towards the tent exit and added, "Now come on. There is bound to be a kerfuffle now considering a Hunter may have shot a witch."

Salim looked up in alarm. He was going to say something but Raj had left. He grabbed the last of his gear and left the tent to follow his superior. He knew that he couldn't say anything out loud lest the rest of the men heard but he had to get this out. He hissed in a low tone, "What have you done?"

Raj kept going but managed to reply in an equally low tone, "Just pushing both parties into the right direction."

"If you blamed one side for one thing…" Salim paused as he realized a few things. He then jogged to catch up and asked, "Were you the one that killed that Hunter?"

"He tried to kill me."

"That is not the truth and you know it. Because you are human, he felt no threat," Salim pointed out as he eyes narrowed. His eyes flickered slightly to reveal that he wasn't exactly what he appeared to be. "You used something that could be led back to the Academy."

"Some techniques are the same across the groups."

"You are mad."

"It is the rule in hunting, Salim," Raj replied as he gestured to his archer who had appeared at the entrance to their camp. "If you want to get a good yield, you have to flush out what you are hunting."

Salim narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe what had been done. He shook his head in disapproval. "This is not going to go well."

"Yes it will."

Salim narrowed his eyes at Raj and retorted, "It won't because I know that the one you really want will not fall for it so easily. That much was clear when it was revealed that an Alchemist was made the arbiter of negotiations."

"A minor setback," Raj replied, "And one that will right itself." He adjusted his equipment as they walked along the road. "And it will teach a much needed lesson."

"Teach who? Her?"

Raj paused. He stood there on the road. In the distance he could see the crowd and could imagine them shouting at each other. His attention though was focused on Salim. He closed his eyes but didn't say anything.

Salim though knew he had hit a nerve. This was way beyond what it should be. He pursed his lips and stopped. He gave a signal to the archer to stop. At least there was still a chain of command in the order and they wouldn't question him unless Raj gave them the order to. He didn't like this particular archer since he seemed to have no loyalty to anyone though he seemed to ascribe to what Raj wanted to do. This was going to go too far though. He continued, "I know what happened in Karnak and what happened. This is hardly the time to be settling scores."

Raj turned around and said, "This is the perfect time to settle it since what happened there is only part of a pattern of the same thing that has occurred in the last few years." He looked at Salim and noted the narrowed eyes. "Not everything is as people make it to be Salim. It's time they saw that of her."

Salim narrowed his eyes as Raj turned to continue towards the path where all the commotion was. He knew that what happened in Karnak was only because of disagreement and the truth about the incident that arose there nearly a hundred or so years ago. Memories ran long especially when one had a sort of immortality running through their veins. Salim knew that Raj carried a deep grudge because of the circumstances that led to their order becoming what it was. Sometimes he wondered if he had chosen the wrong side.

Raj ignored his lieutenant as he continued down to the commotion. Once he got there, it was clear that the two sides were about to come to blows. The witch was on the ground and two men were kneeling, trying to help. One of the creatures, probably a shifter breed was gesturing at the Hunter that had been walking with the witch and he was standing there, trying not to make himself look more of a target than he already was.

Raj had to give that man kudos for responding to the situation as he did. He looked at the situation and put on a smile that spoke of being there not to fight but to help. He said, "Won't everyone just calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything."

"Reasonable? This murderer led one of our own into a trap!"

"Are you daft? You think we'd risk the consequences for that!"

Raj looked at both sides argued. The only ones that seemed calm were Christian and Marinos. Both were looking at the situation with a non-expressive demeanor and their arms crossed over their chests and it seemed that it was that was keeping the two sides from breaking out into a fist fight. That and the fact that they were on warded land. Being polite he held up his hand, "Come now I know that which is why I suggest that everyone cool down."

"Which is why I am here," Greg's voice entered as he approached.

Raj looked at him and noted that the man was not going to be easily swayed. Then what did you expect from an Alchemist? He smiled politely and replied, "Of course, Arbiter. I am merely offering help since it is clear that things seem worse than what they are."

"I highly doubt it," Greg replied. He stared at Raj and held it while he said, "Sam, Dean, take her to the house. Both sides go back to their territory for now and we will resolve this in the morning."

"And let that murderer have a good night sleep? I think not," one of the Academy members shouted but not taking a step forward.

Raj looked at Greg, waiting to see what he would do. He was surprised when Greg said that the Hunter would be held in the barn for the time being. He resumed a polite expression when Greg turned to him and said, "Thank you for coming. You are welcome to remain on the grounds and observe proceedings but not interfere since you have not been wronged. Are we clear?"

Raj didn't like being ordered about but he acknowledged the authority and nodded. He watched as both sides grumbled and walked away. The last were the respected leaders. He watched them leave before turning to leave. He was disappointed that she didn't show up but he knew she was there. He had to flush her out and settled this.

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are._

* * *

 **A/N:** Haley arrives to talk with Mikhael and they are ambushed. Looks like someone wants a fight. Stay tuned for next time on Orion's Legacy...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Haley had gotten hit with magic and a punch here and there. She did learn to fight from her father's tribe and then from her mother's Celtic warrior sisters and brothers. The thing was that she really had never been shot before. Shot at maybe but never really had been shot so she was stunned and was barely processing what happened.

She was able to process the fact that it caused a commotion and that Mikhael had gone into defensive mode as the arrows flew and how it brought all sides running and shouting. The next thing she knew she heard Dean's panicked voice calling her name and getting upset, his voice blending in with the shouting until it became calm and she didn't like it.

"Well you're a healer you flea bag! Why don't you do something?"

Haley blinked as she heard Dean's voice and tried to sit up. She was held back by Sam who was telling her that it wasn't a good idea to move so much. Turning to look, she could see why. She was staring at the shaft of an arrow and it was coming out of her shoulder. She blinked at it and then saw the blood and all that came out was, "Well that is going to make a stain."

It was enough to get Dean to stop shouting at whoever he was shouting at and focus on her. He was at her side and jabbering, "Hale? You alright? Hale?"

Haley knew he was panicking and it reminded her when he freaked out over something that most people wouldn't because it was a normal thing. So she reacted in the same manner, "I hear ya since you're screaming." She waved him off with her good arm as she tried to sit herself up.

Dean looked at Haley like she had fallen on her head, "Hale, you are shot and you're saying I'm screaming?"

"Pretty much," Haley replied after managing to look like she gave it some thought. She winced as she sat up and looked at the shaft in her shoulder. "Now is there a way to get this out of my shoulder. It's really uncomfortable in there."

Dean looked at Angela with a scandalized face, "No shit, Hale. You got an arrow sticking out of your shoulder and more likely from those Hunter dicks."

"Keep in mind you're related," Haley replied with a chuckle. It was better to make light of it. It was less painful.

Dean put a hand to his head. This was not the time to play games. He decided to change tactics even though it was still in the same vein, "What are you doing here, Hale? I thought you were with Bobby?"

"I was," Haley replied with a slight roll of her eyes. She knew where this was going. She sighed while ignoring the pain. Might as well go into it. She continued, "I was with Bobby but I was getting some bad vibes from the loa. This whole thing about the treaty being broken has everyone on edge."

"I'll say," Liam said as he came back in with a bunch of supplies. "I've had headaches since this whole thing began." He set the box on the table and pulled out a penlight. He turned it on and shined it on the injury. "Now let's see what we have here."

"She's got an arrow in her arm, genius," Dean snarked.

Liam twitched his lips, "I know that."

"Then get it out."

"Patience," Liam countered. He looked at Dean and then at the wound. "An arrow is not like a bullet. You can't just dig it out. And when you're hit by a master archer… you'll be happy I took my time." He peered more at the wound before clicking off the light. "Well at least you're lucky juju witch. It's not a specialty."

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at the injury and then at Liam. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means that the arrow is a regular arrow. Good enough to take down a normal human and slow down say someone like the fur bag here. A special is one designed to kill anything that isn't human." Haley winced as she watched Liam poke and prod at the entry wound. "You done poking?"

"For now," Liam said as he put the penlight in his shirt pocket. He looked at Haley and sighed. He gestured at the wound, "Didn't go through."

"That's good right?"

Liam glanced at Dean before looking back at the wound. "No." He knew Dean would blow a gasket if he didn't explain. He continued, "With arrow wounds, you want a through and through. If I pulled on it, it could really damage her arm. Pushing it through would improve the chances of regaining full use."

"Goody," Haley said more to give a sense of levity to the situation. "Okay, so what do you me to do?"

"Well it's gonna hurt like hell since I have to push it through, break off the head and then yank." Liam pulled put a pair of gloves. He pulled them on and looked at his audience. "Well, Dean how about you hold her down and give her your belt." He then added, "For her to bite down. Hojem, can you conjure up some alchemy flames or can you make a heat source? Cauterize the wound."

Greg made a slight face before going over to the nearby fireplace. He smacked his hands together and the tattoos glowed. A fire started in the fireplace and he stuck the poker in the flames. "Poker's on," he said. He walked towards the exit and tapped on Sam's shoulder, "Come on. Took many cooks."

Dean watched as his brother and Greg left with the dogs. He then looked at Liam as he prepped. Haley was looking annoyed that she had to endure this. He undid his belt and pulled it off and proceeded to fold it into a thick wad. He advanced slowly, "So… can you do this?"

Liam looked up at Dean as he finished pulling out what he was going to need, "Did it once or twice. Had a run in with Hunters on the Emerald Isle where I'm from. It's a bitch when it's silver and I had to operate on myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yep."

Dean nodded and tried to find the words to say. He was going to hand the belt wad to Haley but thought better of it since she really couldn't use both arms at the moment and she was focusing on trying to stay upright. He came up behind Haley so she leaned against his chest. He held up the wad, waiting for her to open her mouth and secured it in her teeth. "You okay, Hale?"

Haley muttered as she clamped on his belt with her teeth. She leaned against Dean and took a couple of breaths as Liam gave instructions on how to hold her. She looked at Liam as he put a hand on the shaft and the other on her shoulder. She muttered through her teeth.

"Now, now, witch," Liam joked, "You are so impatient." He took a firm grip and said, "On three."

Dean braced himself and was completely shocked when Liam said 'three' and shoved the arrow through Haley's shoulder. He blinked as he saw the bloody tip emerge and Haley grunted more than screamed. He could imagine that she was probably cursing everything out but it was muffled because of the belt in her mouth. He watched as Liam came around with a pair of shears and snapped the head off. It was hard to watch as Liam then yanked the shaft out and slapped a towel to staunch the bleeding. "Sonofabitch, fur bag."

Liam looked at the shaft and put it near his nose and took a sniff. He saw Dean looking at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm not into humans. Just something caught my eye." He put it down and reached into the kit to get what he needed to patch Haley up. "Worst part's over. And…" He peered at the wound. "Won't be a problem as it heals. You'll have full momentum."

"That's good," Haley replied after taking Dean's belt out of her mouth. She tossed it back to him with her good hand.

Liam gave a wry grin as he finished patching her up, giving stitched where necessary. He wrapped her shoulder and gave her a sling. "No spell casting for at least a week you sneaky little witch."

"I know the drill," Haley replied waving Liam off. She took the pills for pain that he offered and downed them. She sat herself up, surprisingly well to Dean, and took a breath. "The real question is why someone from Mikhail's side would shoot at us?"

Liam shrugged and would have answered when Greg came in. Greg strode into the room and asked Haley, "You okay?"

"Never better once the pills kick in," Haley joked. "Been awhile Hojem. Thought you got out of this racket."

Dean blinked and looked at Haley and then at Greg. It really shouldn't have surprised him. He lived with a being that knew just about almost everything and everything worth knowing on some level and even if she didn't, she would find out from someone who did. Yet this did surprise him. It was like having an overload of surprises since it was confirmed that he and Sam were descendant from true Hunters. The funny thing he just thought of it as a job. He never really paid attention to what Angela said in the past when she mentioned other hunters.

This whole thing was over the top. He was used to finding out what it was and then going after it and killing it thus making sure that the civilians were safe. Rarely he was a part of an elaborate plan or even caught in the middle to resolve a situation. This though felt different with the whole thing about the treaty and in the background he had his problem regarding Sam and the wall Death put up in his head and then there was the issue with Angela. She didn't say anything but he knew that she was having issues and memories of hell. Neither he nor Sam pushed but waited for her to come to them. They knew that from experience.

"Well I did get out," Greg admitted, "I was done with hunting. I liked working as a mechanic, good business. Idalia liked working in her store." He gave a playful frown, "You opened one yourself huh?"

"Caught me," Haley joked, "And it's a good living."

Dean, not being the most patient of men interrupted, "Alright. So, Greg, what are we looking at? Hunters want a war?"

"No," Greg replied as he looked at Dean. His arms crossed over his chest. "Hunters didn't do this." He gestured at Haley who was moving fine even with a sling.

"I don't mean to point out the obvious but, Liam said that was a Hunter's arrow." Dean pointed out the remnants of the arrow that was lying on the bloody towel. "So a Hunter would have shot Hale."

"No."

Dean looked at Greg who appeared to be contemplating something. It was enough to make him annoyed with the whole thing. He made an empty gesture to prompt the Hunter that was officially the Arbiter and he was coming up with bupkiss. "What are you talking about?"

"If you paid attention, today was nothing but hot air being thrown for each side's benefit," Greg replied. "Neither side wants to fight. But someone does and your smart friend figured that there was another purpose to it."

"Wait," Haley interrupted, "So the whole thing about the treaty being broken…"

"It's broken. No can do about that," Greg explained. He knew he was going to have to get a little more details in there so he continued, "Treaties, supernatural ones, very definitive. Doesn't matter if it was human error or whatever. But Christian and Marinos both know that it is stupid to fight. They've been coexisting peacefully for years and if you want to get thrown for a loop… Marinos is like a great uncle to the twins."

"How do you know all this? I thought you quit," Dean probed. His eyes narrowed, thinking he was being led on by a leash.

"I did quit, but I keep in touch," Greg replied, "And I live near the Academy more or less." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it was posturing but my job is to draw up a new treaty for them. That was the whole point in the inquisition and arbiter thing. The plan was that one of us assume that role and draw it up…"

It then dawned on Dean. Having been subject to tactical maneuvers when in training with Angela, he understood. He finished, "Leaving Angie free to investigate and find out who it is."

"The Arbiter is held under scrutiny. That's why you guys are the right and left hands." Greg turned to look at the window and out it. "And no doubt the word has spread."

* * *

Sam was considered the reasonable one and he usually was when it came to assessing a situation. Yet, he was human too and reason tended to fly out the window when someone that mattered a lot to him was hurt. Top of the list was Dean and Angela. Next were those that were equally close like Bobby and extended to Haley. She was his brother's girl but Sam liked her all the same and she had been willing to forgive him for what he did when he was soulless. So he felt justified in marching to the barn where Mikhael was being kept for the time being, followed by Liam.

After finishing up with Haley, Greg went into the room and the werewolf came out to give him the news that she was fine. Hearing that, Sam headed out. He wanted to find some answers and he was rather put out that Angela wasn't around. She would have gotten to the bottom of this and he was on edge since she insisted on taking Cade around the land with her. He didn't trust the Hunter and he was still pissed that the guy tried to kill her.

"Calm down, Goradh. You know that Marinos isn't the bad guy here," Liam's Irish lilt entered the night air as he followed Sam.

"I know that," Sam retorted. "I'm just…" He paused and sighed, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "This is really messed up."

Liam studied Sam and agreed, "It is. Which is why things are arranged as they are."

"Who would want to so badly that's going to kill innocent people caught in the crosshairs?"

Liam had suspicions but voiced, "Different groups. Here it was made to look like the extremist Hunters which have been trying to cause trouble for centuries."

Sam looked at Liam before continuing towards the barn like structure. It was plausible that someone was being made a patzi but it wasn't exactly clear. The only thing clear was the fact that Hunter's arrow's shot Haley and they looked like the ones that came from Cade Morgan's quiver. He wasn't sure of what to think but he knew that the only way he could get some answers was to talk to Mikhael. They knew each other and he was banking on the fact that Mikhael knew Angela because of his wife and daughter. He was completely surprised to what he found in the barn.

It was a relief Angela was there and she was asking questions, but something was off about the whole thing. He stepped closer as Angela stood in front of the cell where Mikhael was being kept and appeared to be listening to what the Hunter was saying. He let her do the talking and frowned when she asked Mikhael to tell her what happened again. It continued for about three storytelling times and Sam could see Mikhael wasn't appreciating it.

Seemingly satisfied, Angela said, "Eíste parankonisménoi."

Sam didn't understand it but Mikhael did and he didn't look happy about it. Then Angela said something else and the man calmed down a little but nodded. He followed her out a little confused and waited until they were clear from eavesdropping to ask, "What was that about?"

Angela turned to look at Sam and replied, "Just making sure he is telling the truth. By having him repeat his story multiple times, I could tell that he was recalling more rather making stuff up." She smiled slightly, "Sometimes there's more to interrogation than the usual."

Sam made a slight fact at that but it did make some sense. He was just used to being on the questioning side of things and sounding like authority. He allowed a small smile and teased gently, "More of the make them see what you want them to see thing."

"Mostly," Angela allowed with a slight nod. She paused when she saw none other than Lucifer standing behind Sam at the shoulder. She blinked and tried to focus on Sam but it was hard when Lucifer was making obscene finger gestures designed to taunt her. Not to mention slicing Sam's throat in front of her. "The other is appearing to look neutral when I know for certain neither side did it."

Sam sensed that something was off with her. She was looking at him and talking to him like normal but he noticed the way her eye twitched ever so slightly. Her throat convulsed at one point like she did when she was trying hard not to react to something. He had his suspicions for a while and wished she would say something but he understood pride and trying to keep it together for the other's sake. He had mercy on her for a little bit and followed her conversation, "How do you know that? The arrows look like the ones that Morgan guy has."

"The Morgan clan specializes in archery that is true," Angela allowed, relieved that Sam wasn't pursuing her behavior. She knew that he saw. He was giving her a kindness right now and she felt guilty about it. "But the other clans have members that learned the skill. The Morgans are master craftsmen in that respect. So it could come from anyone."

Sam realized the gravity of the situation and probed, "Any ideas who?"

"Out of the seven clans, one became rogue, an extremist type. Some of them became my rogue slayers." She looked at Sam with a look. They had encounters with them before and Sam really was not in a forgiving mood with them. "That line though is fractured. United by hatred is fragile. But they have a specific modus operandi."

It would have been fun to tease her about her language use. Both Winchesters knew she was a scholar. She had a butt load of degrees or knowledge that covered a wide variety of subjects. Sam didn't though. There was a point to this. "So if not them, then who?"

"That is the conundrum," she replied. She turned her head to look at the valley. She could see the camps. "But it was made easy in narrowing the list."

"Wait, you mean there are others that would start a war?"

"Oh there are plenty. The said thing is that each one thinks they are doing the right thing." Angela shrugged a bit sadly as she remembered a few people who were blinded by the ideology that they served. "Sadly… it sometimes end in bloodshed."

"Then we gotta stop it."

"I agree." Angela stared at the apparition of Lucifer as he taunted her. He was mocking her about her choices and making her want to put a fist in his face. If he were real. "Chris and Marinos are good at keeping the hotheads cooled down but they can't do it indefinitely. To have a treaty of some sort in place is more of a safety."

"They need a crutch?" Sam looked at her with a raised brow. "That doesn't sound like the Chris I know." He frowned a little in puzzlement at that. "Why would they need a crutch? Are the hotheads that volatile?"

Angela studied Sam, trying to will away Lucifer but he wasn't budging at the moment. "There is one thing anyone well versed in the supernatural that they are afraid of."

"Retaliation from a spell or curse." Sam tensed slightly and looked at the landscape before looking back at her. "You weren't kidding when you said that it was bad with a treaty broken."

"That's only a small part of it." Angela gave an indulgent smile. "When it comes to this type of treaty, think about this place. Why they are on their best behavior. The Host…"

"It's enough to scare them into behaving. There are documented writings of what happens." Angela gave a slight smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders. "And yes I did read them. My chief pastime when I stayed at the abbeys in Europe growing up. They don't quite hold up to the library in the Carpathians, but full of interesting things besides what the monks copied when they wrote books by hand."

"Thought the printing press was around when you were a young lady?" Sam grinned as he teased her.

"It was but… the best things were those old tomes," Angela replied in a husky tone as she pressed a finger onto Sam's jacket. "Plus the artwork is exquisite. It's why I have a couple of those texts. Controlled environments, curated and restored if necessary. Collection is estimated worth total 1.5 million."

"Seriously?"

"Yep and the kind of things that really shouldn't be for general consumption."

Sam shook his head with a slight smile. He reached out and stroked her cheek. He adjusted his fingers to catch a lock of her hair that had fallen loose from the messy up do she had put her hair up in. He curled his fingers so the back of them stroked her cheek. "Only you would collect them for the artwork."

"I have a few books that are more fictional," Angela responded as her throat convulsed, giving her a husky tone. "One was given to me as a gift."

"Really?" Sam knew who it was. He was just in the mood to tease her. "Who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Very well."

"Oh one of those guys."

Angela hummed as she closed her eyes as Sam continued to stroke her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes, "Yeah. A really tall one with a messy mop of hair and a gentle and persistent. He once took me out on a date to look at the stars. Great kisser…" She leaned up and whispered in his ear to add, "And a real tiger in the sack."

Sam made a sound at her choice of words but he couldn't help but dish it back, "Says the spider monkey. She's clingy."

Angela chuckled at that, knowing she got him and he made a point too. She sighed as she stepped back to look at him. "I know some mutts that are like that but this girl you're talking about… I think I might be a jealous."

Sam chuckled and put his hands on her hips. "You don't have to be."

"I know."

Sam studied her. He noticed how she kept glancing over his shoulder. She had been doing that since they started this conversation. He had to get to the bottom of this. He didn't want to press but he didn't want this to fall apart and he knew she didn't want to either. Sighing softly, he asked, "Angie… are you okay? Please talk to me."

Angela sighed as she looked at Sam. She could see Lucifer grinning that mocking grin at her. Like he was daring her to say that she was fine when she really was not. She frowned slightly and slightly swallowed before saying, "I'm…"

Before a word could come out, a noise startled them both. They looked up at the source to find Cade Morgan coming out. She stepped back and cleared her throat. She asked, "What is it?"

Sam suppressed a sigh of annoyance. He was close to getting some answers and because of Cade's interruption, he wasn't going to get answers. The conversation would sidelined and probably never picked up again. So he turned to look at Cade and hear what he had to say. After all there was the whole thing with the two parties involved and someone who wanted to start a war.

"Just thought I'd tell ya that Hojem is not making a move and the bristly bulldog is hovering over the witch and I did a brief survey but both sides look restless." Cade shrugged his shoulders and shuffled on his feet. "I did want to let you know that there is a third camp."

"Really?" Angela raised her brow and took a couple of steps forward. "Any idea who?"

"What I got from Hojem is that they came as a neutral party but completely respecting Hojem's authority. I think they would have done it anyway considering…" Cade gave a slight shrug to imply that some fireworks could go off.

"Any names?"

"None but they are settled right in between." Cade motioned towards the valley were the representatives of the two parties were camped. He stared at the scene with a bland expression. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Angela had stepped to stand next to Cade. She pursed her lips and nodded. "Yep."

Sam had to ask, "And what is that?"

Angela glanced at Cade who moved to go gear up. She looked at Sam and gave her answer, "A little recon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Questions are being asked and Angie and Cade go to investigate the newcomers. Stay tuned for more Orion's Legacy...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Darkness was like a shroud. But only for those who knew how to use it. You could train to blend in and slip in and out unnoticed. It was the kind of thing that was taught in spy craft. Humans could be good, but when you were not completely human and had time… you could become a master. That and it became a sexy slinking through the shadows. It was a skill that Angela learned and developed very well and that was in part because she was trained by various trainers and one in particular.

"Now it's nothing but the job, huh?"

Angela pursed her lips and almost ground her teeth. She replied, "And you just want to mock me for it." She glanced over at the hallucination of Lucifer kneeling and looking bored at the whole thing. "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Lucifer smirked while making a pouting expression at her. "It is so much fun watching you try to be normal while trying to hide the fact that you are reliving your greatest hits from hell."

Angela snorted as she closed her eyes wishing it would go away. She knew that people were noticing and definitely Sam had noticed. She knew he was going to press if she said that everything was fine and she was willing to tell him even with Lucifer mocking her then.

"That won't let me leave you alone."

Angela snorted and opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. She studied the 'neutral' party's camp. She looked for the camp's flag and her eyes lighted on it. She felt her breath hitch slightly as she recognized the banner. A thousand thoughts passed through her mind but she had to keep up the semblance of propriety. She knew well enough that accusations without evidence could be ruination. She had seen it enough back in the day before forensics was what it is. And there were a lot of memories.

"Well I checked the perimeter. Usual types of patrols."

Angela took in a breath as she shifted to look at Cade as he kneeled beside her. "Well, all parties involved will be hypervigilant after what happened tonight. Could lead to more shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yeah and something to avoid."

Angela gave a raised brow to Cade. "Since when do you care about who does what?"

Cade cleared his throat and shifted on his feet and adjusted his balance. "Considering that since you roped me into this and I'm seeing a larger picture… I don't want a fight." He looked at her with a sober expression.

Angela studied Cade and nodded, "Okay." She turned to look at the camp she had been studying. She gestured in the direction and continued, "Here's our neutral party. Nizari. Better known as the Assassins."

"Assassins?"

"Yep. Islamic sect. Full name is Nizari Ismailis. Origins trace to just before the First Crusade in Alamut under the master Hassan-i Sabbah." Angela stared at the camp with an intense look. "On the outside and from reports, they strategically strike and execute enemies under the guise of protecting. Lot more than that."

Cade blinked. He was learning more than what he had in all his years of learning the Hunt. He did hear of the Assassins though. They were only stories though. So he thought. Here he was being told that they were real. "So they are real?"

"Yeah." Angela looked at Cade. Her expression became bemused. It always amused her when partners she teamed up with learned something new or what they previously thought as fantasy was actually real. She had been hit that way a couple of times. The whole thing with the dragons was one. She didn't think they were real when Christian first told her about him and his family but after their case that gave them the whole Eve, Mother of All thing… she realized she still had room to be thoroughly surprised. "Good for keeping balance in things and doing the things that the more honorable orders wouldn't consider doing."

"So they are on our side then?"

"Depends on who you ask." Angela would have said more but now was not the time. She had a fairly good idea of who it was behind this. She tapped Cade's shoulder. "Come on."

They stole into the camp using the shadows. It was one of the other reasons Angela chose Cade to go with her. As a Morgan, he would have had practice hunting game in the wild. Pretty good practice until you did the real thing. Part of his training included being able to walk quietly to the point that it was almost like the creatures that moved swift and silently with that deadly precision they had. It certainly was an advantage. She had been trained in the same thing and perfected it to the point that to amuse herself, she would jump the boys.

They skirted the camp. Cade went to scout the perimeter and Angela headed towards the tent where the weapons were stored. She stole into the tent and made her way to where the weapons were stashed. She didn't even blink when she sensed Cade shuffling in beside her. "Not bad, Morgan."

"I passed the stealth flying colors. Have a knack for it," he muttered with a slight smirk.

Angela gave one back and turned towards the chest she had come to. She put her hands on the casing and felt the cover. If she was correct… the small blade slid out and then back in. She grinned and muttered, "Thought so."

"Thing is booby trapped."

"Mostly to prevent those who are unfamiliar with it from stealing anything. Also a test for acolytes." Angela studied the casing before pressing what needed and the click came. She made a face of victory and opened the lid slowly. "Bingo."

Cade had been watching the entire thing. He looked at her and suggested, "You seem to know quite a bit about the Nizari."

"I've been around," Angela replied as she reached in and pulled out an arrow. She held it up and expected the shaft down to where the tail was. "Check this out."

Cade looked at the arrow. He wanted to press on that she knew this group but he got the feeling that she wasn't going to say more on the subject. Besides what she pulled out had him staring at the arrow in surprise. "What is that doing here?"

Angela raised her brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Cade gestured at the arrow as he explained, "That is a family arrow. But it's not the kind that we distribute. This should not be here." He gestured again at the arrow feeling a surge of panic."

"Why shouldn't it be?"

Cade looked at her and replied with a panicked expression, "Because this is a specialty." He looked at her hand and pointed at it. "Your hand."

Angela looked at her hand. She could pick up the slight sound of burning sounds and her nose picked up burnt flesh. It wasn't overtly obvious like actual burning but she could see nasty red welts forming on her hands. "Adamantium silver."

"Yeah. Only used when we knew when we're dealing with a half breed," Cade replied with concern. "If this was used to shoot your witch, no harm but anyone else who is not a full blood…"

"Yeah I know." Angela put the arrow in the bag she had brought with her after taking a couple of pictures. "I've been hot by this a few times. Really painful when it's in your blood." She made sure it was secure. "Proof that someone is up to no good."

"Why would the Nizari want to cause a war?"

Angela paused at that and became thoughtful. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about. She pursed her lips and controlled her breathing as she remembered a few choice memories. This was just as bad when she when on the hunt to get Sam back and ended up treating both to a world where the spirits and the living crossed the boundaries. The past was catching up and the timing was rather… convenient.

Cade studied her as she looked at the casket full of arrows and other objects. He recognized a few of them from the other clans. One was a silver dagger that had been crafted to kill most supernatural beings. That was from Kent family. Others… "This is a trove of specialty items to each family. No way they would just part with them unless…"

"Unless it was done as a goodwill gesture." At Cades look she explained, "It's not uncommon for orders dedicated to the same purpose to exchange the one thing that is representative of them as a sign of good faith and cementing and alliance."

"But how come I've never really heard of such a thing?"

"More likely it was forged in the past during the war for humanity, when the Ancients were imprisoned. All the war to let mankind forge its way thing." Angela took in a couple of deep breaths and nod. "It would explain why they are here and make it easy to put the blame on the other Hunters and the Academy guardians." She fished out a weapon with the crest of the Academy.

Cade looked at the trove. This was not looking good. But this all seemed very tactical; that it was for a very specific reason. "But this is specific."

"I know."

"So what do we do?"

"Bring back what we have." Angela put everything back in the casing except the arrow that already in the bag. "Bring it up with Hojem and the others. It's going to be a tough sell to both sides."

"But like you said, Marinos and the captain of the guardians have pretty cool heads."

Angela's lip twitched in a smile. "True. Come on. Let's get moving."

She started to lead the way out when a sound caught her ears. She held up her hand that Cade was to be quiet and signaled to hide. She didn't look to see if he did. She trusted him enough to use his skills to get to a spot and hide. She did the same but used her abilities to help. She knew her eyes vamped out when she tapped into them as she found a place behind what could be called a sword rack. She blinked slowly as a person she hadn't seen in the equivalent of centuries enter along with another.

"Did you search the perimeter?"

"We have our men doing that now."

"She was not on the premises when we went there."

"I know."

"She will be heading here once she discovers we are here."

Angela held her breath as they walked by. She blinked as she watched them. She chewed her lower lip more to relieve anxiety. Her tongue brushed her upper teeth as she listened to their conversation.

"I still think that this is going too far. There are other ways to get your vengeance."

There was a pause and Angela could tell that they were at the casket. She had been careful to put everything back. She could see one of them run their hand on the surface, avoiding the safeguard. She watched as he turned and looked around and it almost seemed that he was looking at her. He might have suspected a few things.

"True but you and I both know that she will come out if both sides are at each other's throats. Always claiming to be the peacekeeper." He started walking out. "And one who would strain relations for someone who is way too far gone and ends up getting people killed. So this is just poetic justice. The rest…"

No more was said since they exited the tent. Angela waited until she was certain that they were gone before coming out. She looked at the exit and took a deep breath. This was definitely a personal thing and other people's lives were at stake.

"So you wanna elaborate on how you know the Nizari again?"

* * *

The moon was bright and lit the house as well as the three camps. It was almost as if it were spotlighting the three principal actors in this play and Angela was sitting in the center of one as she sat on the roof of the house. She sat with her knees drawn and she surveyed the land. If she squinted, she could see the two camps. She lowered her head and buried it in her arms as they rested on her knees trying to think of what to do next.

She hadn't wanted Cade to find out like he did that she knew the Nizari or the Assassins. That she openly challenged them when she had been taking in at Karnak and refused to acknowledge their evidence of Setna and his 'betrayal'. Technically, it was a betrayal since he did sell his soul into the service of hell and the demons, but as a means of protecting her and his son. It was a time that had even her adoptive family question her.

In the end, she was right to some degree but even she could see how it would look to people who were only observing. And it didn't help that she didn't try to defend herself. It was enough to get Cade upset but nothing more. He had to think about things for a moment and she let him. Dean needed to calm down after what happened to Haley and Sam… She wasn't quite ready to face him at the moment. Her mind was too active and she had to think and Lucifer was bothering her.

"See what happens when you keep secrets, my little pretty?"

Angela took in a breath and slowly exhaled. She knew ignoring him would only get her so far but it was effective. This time it worked and she could almost sense the pout that Lucifer was known to give even though she couldn't see it. She gave a wry smile when she was certain he was gone and looked up and out. She breathed a sigh of relief and shifted her mind to think about how to set this right and expose the one responsible. It was like a complicated puzzle and she liked to work puzzles, the more challenging the better.

"I see you are looking well, princess."

Angela hummed a chuckled but didn't shift. She replied, "Working on it. Glad that you got my message."

Kesset adjusted his wings and stepped down the slope of the roof. He looked around like it was nothing. Being a shifter type and one that was bird like… he was used to being on roof tops. His skill rivaled those that trained to do the same thing. He stepped lightly and carefully like he was going on a stroll until he was able to sit beside her. He tucked his wings in for better comfort. "Well I've been paying extra attention. Call it a guardian's prerogative."

Angela smiled and looked at the Avian. "You don't have to sugarcoat it, Kess. I know you, like everyone else is worried and… they have a right to be." She cleared her throat and continued, "I… have been seeing things. Mostly Lucifer. He keeps me awake sometimes."

Kesset turned to look at her. Per his species, they typically weren't the type to show emotions and they tended to be foreign concepts to them. Plus human nuances were something that he was woefully deficient in. Luckily Kate was teaching him a bit more. He was aware that he held concern for his charge; had since he had been asked by the queen to do. He knew that the last year and a half had been rough on her. Hell was not a pleasant place by his understanding. He asked the only question that he had on the tip of his tongue, "Does Sam know?"

Angela smiled gently. She loved the Avian who was a friend and compatriot. He willingly did what she asked and often with no questions asked. That had her concerned at times but with his relationship with Kate and her and the boys redirecting and teaching him things, he was a good friend and probably the one that women would love if they believed in chivalry like she did. She sobered and replied, "I was going to tell him but… a situation came up."

"I'll say that it was going on before that."

"True."

Kesset chuckled along with Angela. He knew his sense of humor was not exactly normal like most humans but it was appreciated by her and Sam and Dean. He studied her and noted the tired expression before asking, "So, is everything as it seems with the treaty being broken?" At the look he was getting he explained, "Magical treaties can be sensed by certain beings that are sensitive to the changes in the veil."

"So you know about that too," Angela said more as a statement of fact than a question. "No wonder. You figured out about my regression."

"I knew it was you. Just different."

Angela chuckled and a grin appeared on her face as she glanced at her friend and guardian. "You're a good friend, Kess. Not just a guardian."

"Glad you think so, princess." Kesset turned to look at her. "And I am always glad to serve you." At her look, he held up his hand. "What is your plan, princess?"

Angela was ready to protest but she stopped. She never tried to take advantage of the fact that Kesset was essentially bound to do anything she asked. She always consulted him and in the end made a decision based on that discussion and any others. Sometimes it drove him to worry with what she did. This time he was well aware of the ramifications but didn't know the details. She wasn't sure how he would react to the fact that he was going to get a slap in the face from a past that was painful, bloody and violent. Taking a breath, she said, "Kess, I know who is responsible for this."

"Then it is a simple matter of exposing them and creating a new treaty."

Angela looked downward at the roof of the house. She made a slight face as her teeth became exposed. She almost looked like she was pouting. "Nizari, Kess. It's him."

Kesset was going to say something until he heard her reply. It was one of those moments that would have had Dean laughing since he claimed Kesset was too much like Castiel at times. It was all he could do to keep the infamous Avian temper from rising up. He queried, "For certain?"

"I saw him when I stole into his camp." Angela straightened up and became like she would when she was giving an assessment. "Kess, he's using the goodwill weapons from the hunting clans. He used the specialty Morgan quiver to shoot at Mikhael and Haley."

Kesset took in a breath and then released it slowly as he processed what she was saying. "And what better way to instigate a war than by using things that both sides have given the Assassins in good faith."

"And it's personal."

"He's in charge? What about his father?" Kesset was trying to puzzle things out. "There was no word at Karnak."

"You know the Nizari are not bound under the pantheon and Masyaf is or was the main base of operations with smaller fortresses dotting the known world."

"Still, they should have known."

Angela gave a tolerant smile at the Avian. "It's good to wish for that perfect world, Kess. But you know that it is not always so."

"Still." Kesset rustled his wings to indicate he was not happy about it. He sighed as he calmed down and looked out at the landscape. "And why is he the grandmaster?"

"I know. He shouldn't," Angela frowned at that as she looked forward. She glanced at the tattoo on top of her right hand between her first finger and thumb. She knew Kesset had a similar marking on his chest but one that indicated his family line and status within the guard. The nice thing about cartouches was that they not only named the individual, but they named the family and organization. They were unique just like the crests in old Europe. "If anything it should have been Heydar or Jibril."

"Something must have happened then. As you said they are a secretive bunch."

"Maybe." Angela pursed her lips. "This only makes it certain to me that this is personal. Causing a war to get to me. Not the first time."

"And more likely misplaced," Kesset added. He looked at her.

"Maybe." Angela sighed a bit as she rested her chin on her knees. She didn't stir when she heard Cade's footsteps on the roof. She blinked when he took a seat on her other side and assumed a similar position. "You alright?"

"I recovered." Cade stared out at the night. "I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at the guy who thought he could do this because of some perceived wrong."

"Well he could be right."

"And he would be wrong. Don't forget that we Hunters can read and have studied all about you. But I don't mind kicking your ass."

It caused some chuckles before Angela sighed to sober things up. "Well. We are in a spot but Hojem will be able to keep things from getting out of hand."

"You seem awfully confident about that," Cade replied.

"It's not because he's a Hojem," Angela explained.

"Okay. So what are we going to do about what happened tonight?"

Angela thought about it for a moment. Things became a little complicated but they could work this out. At least she thought so. She was in the position to not be directly involved in the negotiation process as most would have assumed. She had her reasons thought.

"We expose the rat," Kesset answered. "Expose him with your evidence."

"A good way to go," Cade pointed out, "But we don't have legitimate standing."

"Actually we do," Angela entered. She leaned back so she could look at both of them. She knew that it was confusing and she decided to explain her reason for having Greg be the main negotiator. She continued with a question, "What is the one thing that all Hunters have in common in their history?"

When no one was answering, she gave it, "Who is the patron goddess?"

"Artemis," Cade gave with a puzzled frown, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Exactly," Angela replied with a slight grin. "And her companion, which has finally chosen its new wielder."

* * *

 **A/N:** Investigating brings up the past once again and Angie has a plan to set things right. More next time on Orion's Legacy...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The morning looked like it would bode well. It was bright shining through the window as Sam woke up. He opened his eyes and realized how early it was. He blinked and looked in front of him to find that it was empty. He was used to getting up early so it wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that he was finding himself waking up alone more often. And it had him concerned.

It didn't take long for him to get up, get dressed and find her. He found her sparring with Kesset. It had him wondering when the Avian showed up and figured that it was during the night or no one noticed him. Most people tended not to notice him when he was shifted into his bird form. It was no big deal to him and he decided to watch.

It was rather impressive as Angela swung a pair of what looked like those police batons. Kesset was the ballsy one by not having and sort of weapon to defend himself. Sam watched as Angela landed strikes on his arms and winced at a particularly hard crack that was definitely going to leave a bruise. Then again the Avian landed a couple of hard ones on her too and he could see a couple of red spots forming on her arms.

The bout ended when Angela slapped the Avian's arms away and she had the end pointed at his throat in the kill position. Kesset grinned and said, "Father really taught you well, princess. No one has been able to execute that move like you just did."

"Well you know me Kess," Angela replied as she twirled her escrima to a stand down position and clasped them together. "I've always had a keen eye for a fight."

Kesset nodded in approval. It was then he noticed Sam. He turned towards her and said, "I will go and make sure that we have everything." He gave her a look before turning away. He gave a polite nod to Sam as he headed towards the house saying, "Two hours."

Sam watched the Avian leave and then turned towards Angela who seemed to understand what that meant. He had to ask, "Two hours?"

"Till the parties convene," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. "Greg mentioned it last night." She frowned a little at the look she was getting. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied as he stepped forward. When he was within speaking distance, he added, "I'm worried about you, Angie. You're always up before me and you and I both now that I'm an early riser. Dean complains about it enough." Sam paused so he didn't sound like he was haranguing her about her sleeping habits. "Talk to me."

Angela saw the worry and replied, "I just… can't sleep once I wake up. It's usually a nightmare or my thoughts running wild." It was a partial truth and when she looked at Sam, she could tell that he wasn't buying the explanation. It wasn't like she wanted to lie to him. She wanted to tell him. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp. Swallowing slightly she looked up at him and confessed, "I haven't been sleeping well because of nightmares… and I… see things."

Sam frowned slightly, "See things?"

"I hallucinate… it's Lucifer."

It was like a hit to the gut as Sam processed what she was telling him. "How long?"

"Since the dragons."

Sam hissed at that. He knew that there was something wrong. He just didn't do anything about it. "Why not say anything?"

Angela sighed as she shifted on her feet. "We had the issue in Bristol and the truth? I am scared about you Sam. I just don't say anything because you've heard it enough from Dean and Bobby."

Sam couldn't say anything about that. "And I have a right to worry about you. You're my girl." He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "How bad is it?"

"Enough that he appears…" Angela paused and looked at Sam's shoulder. She blinked and continued, "And he usually mocks me. It's not annoying because… it does help when I need to think. It's not an excuse. I know." She gave a slight shrug like she didn't know what else to say or do.

Sam was quiet as he thought about what to say. Was there really anything to do about it? It was certainly a problem to deal with after this other business. Nodding he said, "Okay."

Mistaking the reply as anger, Angela interrupted, "Sam…"

"It's okay, Angie," Sam clarified when he realized she interpreted his response to mean something else. "We'll deal with it, but after we finish this. Okay?" He peered at her since she had been looking downward at the ground. He hooked his finger under her chin and gently lifted so she could look at him. "Okay?"

Angela nodded, feeling foolish and also guilty about keeping her problems hidden for so long. "Okay, then," she said as she took a couple of breaths and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Hey."

It was one word but it spoke volumes. Angela silently nodded and made a slight sound in her throat. Sam was surprised he understood her intention and made a similar sound back. If he thought more about it, it wouldn't have been one since he would have remembered his conversation with Greg. Out loud, he asked, "So, do you have a plan?"

"Possibly." Angela started walking back towards the house. "I know who started this."

"Who exactly?"

Angela contemplated on how much to tell him about a small piece she had left out when she had told him about Setna. She knew her role in things then but since then, she was not sure. Finally, she replied, "They are called the Nizari but what they do is the origin of the word. They are assassins."

Sam blinked, "Assassins?"

"Yes," Angela replied calmly, "And yes, the assassins, the ones that are known for hashishin. Feared during the Crusades and… I was introduced to them." She paused in walking and then changed directions while gently tugging Sam to follow.

Sam had questions, a lot of them, but he knew that he would get his answers if he was patient. Sometimes it was simple observing. So he kept quiet and was rewarded when they arrived in a concealed glen. He couldn't help but ask, "Angie, what are we doing?"

Before Angela could answer, there was rustling in the brush. Sam tensed but when he saw that Angela wasn't reacting, he relaxed a little. Out of the brush came Christian, looking annoyed but also determined. He queried, "Chris."

"Hullo, Sam," the vampire replied. He looked at Angela and said, "I thought we would be alone."

"You know Sam."

"Aye," Christian replied, his cultured European accent making itself known. He reached into the pack that he was carrying. "Just making sure considering the last time." He pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "I am surprised that you asked for it."

"Past is bound to catch up with us sometime," she replied as she accepted it. "Have you spoken to Jibril?"

"I did after your guardian came with his message of the new meeting time. Nice job on the code, by the way." Christian couldn't help but grin at her. He sobered as he looked at Sam and Angela. "He said that things are tumultuous. His words, not mine."

"Wait, is Jibril the one from the blood keys?"

Angela frowned at Sam, "You know about that?"

"It was when you were shrunk," Sam explained. "Kira helped."

"Oh." That explained things and Angela wasn't going to question it further. She was surprised he hadn't asked her about them afterwards. "Yes, Jibril is from the blood key lock you saw. You could say that he was the one that introduced me to the Assassins."

"So he is one."

"Ever since oh… Angie knows," Christian said.

"Karnak," Angela spoke softly. "Back when I was formally adopted by the Egyptian pantheon." She held the bundle and fondled the material covering it. "Did he describe the situation?"

"In not so many words but he did say to tell you that the little lion you know is still alive and safe with him," Christian replied, looking at her in the eye. "It's bad."

"So we are in trouble. Al-Hassan is the one that pretends to be friends." Angela looked at Christian and added, "He has the weapons of alliance and good faith with him. He used them on Hale and young Marinos."

"Thought it looked familiar."

Sam had to interrupt, "Wait. So you're both saying you know the guy who shot Haley and that he's trying to sabotage this? Why?"

Angela looked at Christian before looking at Sam and explained, "Because of what I did at Karnak. You know I was sent to find and bring in Setna and you know what he did. Al-Hassan always believed that I let him go the first time and… I interfered at the standoff at Kellis. I ended up causing him dishonor, according to him, and he thinks it was one of the reasons why he lost favor with Amman, that his chances of becoming the next master of the order were gone. Truth was, he never had it." She swallowed slightly at the end.

"So I'm guessing the old master died and a fight broke out," Sam concluded. This was a little bizarre but in some way it made sense. "Now the Assassins are split and this is the middle ground. This Hassan guy just decided to drag you into it."

"More likely, yes," Angela agreed, surprised that Sam was taking this so well. Then again she had yet to reveal one last piece. "The two will fight for recognition and claims to who will be the grandmaster of the order. Like any fight for a throne."

"Still is risky though since we are on neutral ground. I'm one of the offended parties," Christian pointed out.

Angela gave a slight smile as she started to unwrap the bundle. "But I'm not. I remember all the secrets you told me of this place, Fang Boy." She revealed an odd shaped gauntlet and started to inspect it. "Meaning that I have some leeway, including the last resort. Looks to be in good shape."

"You think I'd let it go to ruins?" Christian showed his wrist. "You know me better than that."

"True but…" Angela gave a wry smile. "You're a Dragonov. And you screwed with my blade." She gave a playful offended look at him.

Christian snorted and shook his head. He looked at Sam and joked, "You seriously like this Ice Queen?"

Sam merely stared since he wasn't too sure of what to say. He decided to get things back on track and asked, "So uh… what exactly are you going to do?"

"First get Fang Boy and Marinos to agree to a new treaty. Makes them feel better."

"Hey, keeps everyone on their best behavior even when we're pissed." Christian sobered and crossed his arms. "Still, you are risking a bit. What if he won't take the bite?"

"He will," Angela replied as she put on the gauntlet. She adjusted it and inspected it. She then looked at Christian and added, "Because I intend to call him out in public and we have some proof and authority."

"What authority? You and I haven't been involved in years."

"You should remember my last lesson at the Academy, Fang Boy."

* * *

"You doing okay?"

Haley turned to look at Dean as he came into the study where she had taken post and observing everything going on outside. Earlier she had seen Angela and Sam walking by and couldn't help but smile, happy that things were relatively normal for them at the moment. She adjusted her shoulder since it felt awkward in the sling and replied, "I'm fine. Not liking this thing, but fine."

Dean came in shuffling, while trying not to be too mother hen. He was very familiar with the setting. It was just a different player. He had been scared badly and it didn't help his already shot nerves worrying about Sam and his suspicions about Angela. This was something he didn't need but he was being forced to deal with. "Least you're standing."

"Only because the attack was meant to get both sides riled up. Intention was not to kill," she replied.

"And seems they know about that little quirk," Greg said coming in. He was adjusting the gauntlet on his wrist. He raised his brow in a calm and almost nonchalant expression. He didn't bother to hide the alchemist tattoos on his arms. "And that could be a problem."

"Are we looking at a fight?" Dean looked at Greg, anxious to know if he needed to be prepared.

"No. If I know Marinos and Christian," Greg nodded out the window that overlooked the camps, "They won't jump to conclusions. Pissed maybe but they will come back to the table. As long as they have a treaty of some sorts they will be fine. It's a crutch but one that they both feel comfortable with."

"You know for a guy that says he was out, you sure know quite a bit," Dean pointed out.

"As much as I disagreed with some family politics, I still kept in touch with both sides," Greg replied. He looked out the window and studied a few things. "Seems like cooler heads today but I really don't like that one fellow that was very helpful last night." He turned to look at Dean and asked, "Hear anything from Angie?"

"No."

"I saw her outside earlier with Sam," Haley pointed out.

Greg turned to eye Haley. He grew very still as if to listen and his nose twitched ever so slightly while he looked around. He then nodded, "Okay then."

"Okay then what?" Liam walked in looking like he had just tumbled out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at everyone. "What?"

Dean shook his head and muttered, "Mangy mutt."

"Oye Suzy, don't be hating an Irishman now," Liam countered, letting his Irish brogue really slip in and grinned at Dean. He looked at Greg and asked, "So, are we good to go, Hojem?"

Greg gave a smirk at Liam and nodded, "As ready as we will be." He checked his watch, "Starts in twenty."

Dean was aware that something was going on but he wasn't picking up on it. He figured it was some of that talking without words thing that he and Sam occasionally did and what he was noticing more and more between Sam and Angela. He guessed that something was going on and he wasn't privy to it but he was willing to go along, assuming that it was Angela's plan even though she never gave an indication of such. "Alright. What do you need us to do?"

Greg gave orders and within twenty minutes they were gathered outside and Dean was playing prisoner escort, bringing Mikhael to the table but of course tied up. He didn't fail to notice the look that was shot his way by the leader of the Hunters and he detected a similar one from Christian. Dean figured he was not in a very good position to be in but he had a job to do and Sam was nowhere in sight and while he was concerned, he wasn't worried since he had a feeling he was with Angela and they would look after each other. He held onto Mikhael's bindings since he was tied with his hands behind his back. He muttered, "You know that I don't think your people did anything, right?"

"Thought we did when it happened," Mikhael replied in a similar mutter. "But I get it."

"Sorry about this."

"Don't be. As long as Hale is alive. I get the feeling all out answers will be revealed today."

Dean glanced at Mikhael and noted that he looked confident that things were going to be okay. It looked odd but he wasn't going to quibble. His only thoughts were that Greg be able to make the two sides agree on something and that Angela had her usual backup plan or something.

"Did you check the perimeter, Hojem? I don't feel like getting shot today."

Greg looked at Christian with a raised brow. "Speaking for my guests now are we?"

"Making a point," Christian replied with a nonchalant grin. "So, are we actually going to do this or are we wasting time?"

"We will be making a new treaty. I actually have a model." Greg pulled out a rolled up bit of parchment. "Very generic. You both decide reasonable terms and it will become written. Once both sides agree, the seal will be placed. Understood?"

"Reasonable," Marinos replied with a nod and looked at Christian.

"You'll get no qualms from me," Christian replied like everything was nonsense.

"Good. Now…"

"I hope you weren't going to start without me."

Dean would have liked nothing better to do than to punch the guy in the face. He didn't like him when he first came up and he sure as hell didn't like him now. He felt Mikhael tense up as well and he put a hand on the bindings and muttered, "Easy."

"Bet ya on a pool hustle that guy's the one that had Hale shot," Mikhael muttered back.

Dean couldn't argue with that but they couldn't afford to lose their heads. Not here and not now. "I'll see that, but ya gotta keep it cool."

"I know."

Greg had his hands held up to keep both sides from growling. He looked at the leader of the group that came the night before and replied, "With all due respect, you have no standing in these proceedings."

"I am aware of that. But I did offer my services and I would like to observe. Make sure things don't end up unpleasant for either side."

Greg stared at the leader and his right hand. He, like everyone else, suspected this one was responsible for everything. He had a very enlightening conversation the night before and things would be settled today. It was just a matter of getting everything out in the open. He was always aware that things could go south and they could truly have a war on their hands. He just had to play it smart. "You are welcome to observe but not interfere. You are not a wounded party."

"Of course."

Greg nodded and put his hands on the makeshift table. It made his alchemist tattoos stand out prominently. He was doing his own posturing to show that he wasn't going to tolerate disruption and wasn't one to be messed with. They were visible to both parties and they got a taste of it yesterday. "Alright. So are we in agreement?"

"No problems here," Christian replied. He had crossed his arms over his chest and was staring more at the newcomer. His ice blue eyes looked like ice daggers and could kill someone just by staring.

"I am in agreement as well," Marinos replied. "But I would like to discuss the matter of my nephew. You are holding him to prevent fighting but I must confess that he had nothing to do with what happened to the juju witch."

"And the fact that she had a Hunter's arrow in her shoulder says you or one of your archers didn't do it?" Christian looked at Marinos with a pointed look.

Dean watched the silent exchange and it looked like they could take each other out with just their stares. It was tense and it was making the outside air fell oppressive. This was way different than getting tense and ready for a hunt. Here, he had no idea what was going to happen.

"Seems to me that we really don't have an agreement do we?" The hooded newcomer said with a sort of singsong to his voice.

Greg looked up at him with a narrowed look. "What we have is an incident where both sides claim innocence and in the end…both sides are right."

"I highly doubt that."

"We have no reason to incite trouble with the Academy," Marinos said in a soft tone but it held authority. "And I highly doubt the Academy would do the same. It is a family business after all."

"Well put, Marinos," Christian replied with a satisfied grin on his face. "So I say that since we both agree to terms…"

"You haven't discussed any terms," the hooded one said with a look of confusion. "From my reckoning… you just begun."

"Terms to be discussed," Greg corrected, "But Marinos has made a motion to discuss this."

"What is there to discuss? A Hunter's arrow was fired into a juju witch's shoulder."

"You mean this arrow?"

The new voice caused everyone to turn. Dean turned as well and saw Angela holding the arrow that had shot Haley by the tail end. He could see Sam and Cade flanking behind her. It was pretty impressive and Dean suspected that she had done this before and knew how to use people to an advantage. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but more of that larger picture thing that took them awhile to see. It reminded him of his last conversation with Death. Filing it away for later, he focused on the situation in play.

"That's a Hunter's arrow."

"But a unique one," Angela countered. She then shifted the arrow so that she was gripping it by the shaft.

Dean wondered why she was doing that when he noticed it. He saw the sizzle and her hand starting to turn red. What surprised him more was that she wasn't flinching from the pain and Sam wasn't reacting to it. Well trying was more like it since he saw his face.

"This is a Morgan clan specialty," Cade took over, not batting an eye that Angela's hand was burning. "Designed to kill half breeds but never shared with any of the clans or outside of it." He paused to hold up one finger and added, "Except for one instance." He looked at the hooded one. " _Yadribun min alzalali._ The Nizari."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like the pieces are coming together and the real culprit will be brought out. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Orion's Legacy...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _Yadribun min alzalali. The Nizari._

Dean watched and it looked like no one was actually surprised. He looked at the hooded one who was looking very composed. The guy could be a good poker player but the look on his face was murderous and it was directed right at Angela.

Cade wasn't finished though, "It is historical fact in all the anthologies that each of the clans gave a signature weapon as a sign of…"

"Good faith," Marinos and Christian said at the same time.

The hooded one looked at the group and at Greg. He scoffed slightly, "And that is only of one instance. You know that there are the unofficials."

"Yes," Greg replied as he stepped forward until he was standing right in front of the hooded one. "But they are not here. You are and the Nizari have been given good faith." He stared at the hooded one with a firm and piercing look. "Good faith… Al-Hassan."

Al-Hassan didn't flinch at the revelation of his name. He figured that there was only one person who would have done so and she was standing behind him, holding an arrow that betrayed her true self to everyone there. "And I am here in good faith. To observe negotiations for a new treaty between the oldest families in the world and a peculiar institution."

"And we wouldn't have been here if you hadn't broken it in the first place," Greg replied, standing is ground. He shifted slightly and took another step forward. "You… and your men started this."

"Now that is ridiculous," Al-Hassan replied, giving the impression that he was being insulted, which he was. "What would I have to gain from all of this?"

"Undoubtedly war," Marinos pointed out. "Assassins have always worked to 'even the balance'. But there are always a few who are not satisfied with that. Are they?"

"We do what you all have been doing," Al-Hassan defended himself. "We just do the things that you all find reprehensible and hold yourselves above doing. Yet you are not afraid to ask one for help." He pointed at the group to make a point and landed on Angela, "Like her. The one who is _said allay_. The one who hunts in darkness."

Angela merely blinked like she was bored with the whole thing. Truth was, she was listening to every word and watching every movement. She knew that Al-Hassan would bring her associations up and try to paint a dark picture. She knew Sam and Dean trusted her and with the others… It was her reputation that secured trust. It was a reputation that had been built upon eye witness accounts as well as the good old spreading of tall tales and rumors. Most would have said that it was foolish for her to rely on that and maybe it was in this day in age but she still believed that reputation and a person's word was bond.

It seemed to hold since the Hunters and the Academy members were looking at Al-Hassan with dubious expressions. Greg was in front of everything as he glanced at everyone as he replied, "And it seems that reputation precedes the accusations."

Al-Hassan looked at everyone. It looked like things were not going to go his way but he did manage to draw her out. "So it seems." He looked at Greg and added, "But you of all people should know the dangers of ignoring the things that are overlooked. Isn't that what happened to your clan, Hojem?"

"My clan started the Alchemists and took that path," Greg replied. He narrowed his eyes but held his cool. "We were chosen to discover certain secrets as the other clans were and as well as you." It was a neutral response but the truth.

"Such as the secrets to transmutation?"

"Which aren't that different from the principles of Lord Shiva," Angela entered softly while adjusting her position. She kept her hands behind her back. Her right covering her left wrist, fingering the leather that was wrapped around it.

"And you would know about that would you," Al-Hassan retorted, looking at her. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Considering we have taught you our secrets and then you leave and end up using them against us."

"The sum of who we are come from the experiences we receive," Greg countered, giving a wave of his hand, indicating that he was handling it and that he was the one to be dealt with. "You know this. We all have history. What is your excuse?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with the split between your order," Christian posed, looking like he was innocent but in truth he was poised for the kill if necessary. He never appeared to be menacing, but always like a schoolteacher and that was what he claimed when people confronted him. It was better than trying to explain certain things that most people thought didn't exist.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Al-Hassan countered with a sneer. "And I don't have to answer myself to a bloodsucker."

"You are speaking to a Dragonov," Greg countered as he eyed Al-Hassan. "Even the clans know to show respect for one of the oldest and purest of the night clans. Not to mention one with a history of dragon hunting."

It was pulling out all the stops and it was making everything feel tense. Dean thought that he was going to get thrown into a fight and with people who were ready to fight. He wasn't anxious to get into one since it was obvious that he and Sam were outgunned and Angela would be caught in the crosshairs and she would put herself between them and him and Sam. He looked at Sam who was just as tense as he was.

Christian gave a slight shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal. "It's of no consequence, Hojem. It's not like he's one I would address since he isn't the one." He eyed Al-Hassan with a knowing look. He then looked at Greg and asked, "So, is our business concluded?"

Greg continued to stare at Al-Hassan. Everything was riding on his say so since he was in charge of these proceedings. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand in a signal. "Release him."

Angela nodded and with a wave of her hand, the bindings on Mikhael were set free. She stared with a bland expression while Mikhael rubbed his wrists as Greg continued, "After all, the true culprit is standing before us."

"You have no proof," Al-Hassan sneered.

"We do," Greg countered and nodded towards the right as he held up a vial of dark red substance. "Blood never lies. Especially if its been treated with something designed to kill it."

Al-Hassan tensed slightly but didn't let his cards show. That he didn't know but there was no way that was true. The only way to actually show that blood never lies was to have an elder bloodsucker take a sip. The only problem was that only they could see the truth. It wasn't visible to other interested parties. It was based all on the good word of the elders. And that was if you trusted them. He called their bluff, "Prove it."

Greg gave a slight smile and called back, "Ready when you are."

Dean blinked when he saw Haley coming, carrying a galvanized tub, which she set on the ground and looked at everyone. He frowned as he watched the whole thing. It was obvious he missed something and it looked like Sam did too. If Angela was confused, she sure had a hell of a poker face. Her tells were minute and easily missed if you didn't know what to look for. He turned to look at Haley who was standing there looking like they were at a party even with her arm in a sling.

"Alright, all I need is the blood," Haley said as she held out her hand.

Greg put the vial in her hand and stood back to let her work. He kept his eye on Al-Hassan and his man to make sure that they didn't try anything. "Take your time, juju witch."

Haley made a slight face as she poured a bit of the blood into the tub. She didn't use all of it just in case. It was a slight of hand trick she used when she put on a show for a few of her more susceptible clients who would have been disappointed without the dog and pony show. She then pulled out other vials of herbs and a vial of purified water. It was a good effect making all the smoke and smells. She waved her good hand over it and muttering in the language of juju magic workers as had been done for thousands of years.

Greg watched the proceedings and eyed everyone else, watching them. He kept an eye on Al-Hassan since the man was calling his bluff. He watched as Haley made a show of everything, chanting in the juju language that made people freak out. It was enough to have people back away to a respectful distance even if she was saying something insulting. That would have been funny to watch if it hadn't been so serious.

Haley motioned her arms around and chanted. She was using a summons spell since most of the people present would know the difference based upon a few words they would hear. She focused on what she was doing and waved her arms to raise up the smoke. Out loud she said, "I summon the loa that sees all things."

There was a puff of smoke and there appeared a loa. It looked around at everyone gathered and then at her and demanded in its language what it was that she wanted. That was the hard part since she could literally say anything. In reply, she asked for the loa to see the truth in the blood. She stated it in its language and repeated for the benefit of the ones who didn't understand what she was saying. It was the usual when she helped her clients.

The loa grasped the situation and responded by swirling around and summoning the truth. Greg was impressed since the only time that he had seen juju was with the juju man and it was very basic. This was advanced and impressive since Haley had mixed origins. He watched Al-Hassan and didn't flinch when the man said, "Enough with the dog and pony show. You have no proof."

Greg stepped forward, "Are you owning up to what you have done?"

"I own up to nothing," Al-Hassan as he straightened up. "Look at what you have done to yourselves. A fang kills a hunter and breaks the treaty…"

"It was never revealed how it was broken," Greg interposed as he looked at Al-Hassan. He had him caught but that didn't mean that it would be over. "That is only known by the affected parties… and the one who instigated it."

At that moment one of the vampires started running. He didn't get very far since he was suspended in midair and dragged back and flung in front of the hunters and pinned. At the same time a Hunter was flung down in front as well with Sam standing over him, looking peeved. He had grabbed the guy when he tried to run but got a fist in the face and it pissed him off. It was one of the few times he wished he had his powers back but he didn't want to go through all that again.

Greg looked at the two and then at Al-Hassan and said, "We know it was you. The question is why?"

Al-Hassan shook his head while wearing a haughty smile. "You know the reason, Hojem. And yet you still are willing to dance with the devil you all have taken in." He took a step forward, "The problem is you can't do anything when I do this."

It was fast and sudden when something charged and tackled Angela. Al-Hassan smirked as he made a swiping motion to send Dean and Sam flying backwards when they reacted. "You all can't do anything since you are in negotiations."

"That is where you are wrong."

The body of one of Al-Hassan's men landed at his feet, groaning. Looking up, Al-Hassan saw Angela standing and looking ready to fight. She had her eyes narrowed as she directed her question at Greg, "Isn't that right, Master Hojem?"

"Indeed."

"How?"

Greg grinned at Al-Hassan and stepped forward. He raised his sleeve to reveal the band that he had been wearing since this began. The gem of Orion gleamed. "By the authority under Orion's Legacy, both sides have come to agreement. There is a new treaty in place." He lowered his arm and stood in front of Al-Hassan. "Now what do you intend to do?"

* * *

"I have to admit, you still know how to plan things, Angie." Dean took a swig of beer as he leaned against the Impala. He gazed out at the valley below and could see the two camps. It looked peaceful.

"It wasn't me," Angela replied softly as she held her bottle between her fingers. She studied the lip of it and ran her finger on the lip. "It was actually Greg."

"Come on," Dean scoffed, "This had you written all over it."

"It wasn't me," Angela insisted as she looked up. "I didn't have a role in it at all. It was all Hojem and the others."

"Sam, help me out here."

Sam had been studying the valley, trying to process what had happened. Before the showdown, both parties met the night before and they laid out new terms and sealed it under the authority of Orion. It was one piece of the puzzle he and Dean hadn't been privy to and while it was annoying and it pissed him off, he got it. In order to get a genuine reaction, the less someone knew, the better. It certainly set up a surprise for that Al-Hassan guy and it exposed the one who caused all of this.

In the end, Angela had nothing to do with how it went down. She only gave advice if needed but in the end, it was the players involved that got things done. He replied, "It's true, Dean. She didn't do anything."

Dean looked at Sam. He thought it was ridiculous since they both had executed her plans before. "Come on."

"I'm not the only one that has the ability to think tactically," Angela replied with a playful smirk. She looked at Dean and took in the incredulous expression on his face. "Hojems are known for their brilliance. How else were they able to discover the secrets of alchemy?"

"So you knew all along," Dean asserted rather than asked.

"I know the clans," Angela admitted, "I knew about you two and where you come from." She looked at both brothers. This was one of the things that could break her relationship with them and especially between her and Sam. "I knew when I got to know your mother."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean pressed, "Why not say anything?"

Angela said nothing but stared at them. It was Sam that answered for her, "Because we wouldn't have believed it then." He took a step forward, looking her in the eye. "She would have explained but we wouldn't have believed it."

Dean watched as Sam looked at Angela in the eye and how she stared back. It was like watching a soft porn film since Sam was looking at her like he wanted to throw her in the back seat of the Impala and take her there. It didn't help that she had a similar look mingled with concern and worry. It had him interested and he had teased Sam enough about getting laid but it also made him feel a little uncomfortable to the point that he cleared his throat, "Um… maybe then but we know now and… what's one more crazy?"

Angela blinked and glanced at Dean and then back at Sam. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Lots of old things that have yet to be explained." It was lame but it eased the awkwardness she sensed was present. She looked at the valley and at the two camps and gave a slight smile. "At least things went well. Just as Orion would have wanted."

"Orion? Thought he was a hunter or something," Dean asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Angela stared at the valley before looking at the Winchesters, "There's always a lot more to a person than meets the eye. Orion wasn't always a hunter. Yes, he was chosen by Artemis but for a reason. And one that most have forgotten."

"It's true," Greg's voice entered as he approached the trio. "Orion was a hunter and there are a few stories about that but the one not told was that before becoming a constellation in the sky… and that was this." He gestured around the area. "The whole no man's land thing. Last great thing before he died. Brokered a peace that lasted millennia."

"Very good," Angela replied with a smile.

"Well…" Greg gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Never thought history class would come in handy."

Angela was still smiling at Greg with a knowing look. "Goes to show that nothing is as it appears, huh?"

"You got that right," Sam muttered softly as he wrapped his arm around Angela and pulled her close. He pressed his chin on top of her head before pressing a gentle kiss.

Angela let Sam have his way with her, taking comfort from his affection. She was glad this was over and relieved that she didn't have to be the one to fix the problem. It always seemed to be the case with her but this time, she was more there in an advisory capacity. It felt good but it didn't because of the causes that got them there and the implications.

"So telling us that you're taking off?" Dean was talking to Greg, having bonded over anything of a mechanical nature. It was what Greg was doing before he got involved all of this.

"Yeah," Greg replied, "But not before returning this." He gestured at his wrist to the gauntlet that had been placed on it since the beginning of the whole thing. "Thing is that it won't come off."

"And you should know the reason behind that," Angela replied as she shifted to look at Greg. She didn't move from Sam's embrace. It was comforting and she owed him that for not being as forth coming about her problem.

Greg looked at her as he tried to pull the thing off. "What?"

Angela straightened up and moved forward. Her arm reached back to hold onto Sam's hand as she moved closer. She gripped Greg's wrist with her other hand and lifted it for inspection. "I'm surprised you didn't realize what was happening the moment it responded to you." She released his arm and said, "I can't take that back."

"What?"

Sam realized what she was saying and explained, "It chose you, Greg."

Greg looked up at Sam and then at Angela and made a face, "No. Not me. Nothing ever picks a Hojem. Not even for a high risk mission."

Angela studied him. She gave a pointed look and said, "You know the nature of soul possessed objects. You don't choose them. They choose you." She looked at the bracelet on Greg's wrist and then back at Greg. "I was merely a keeper. That was the agreement when Orion asked to use me at the Academy to save it. He said that I wasn't a true wielder but I that I would meet the one that would continue his legacy. One that people would least expect to be a broker of peace." She gestured at Greg. "It was you and the proof is in that he chose you."

"Yeah," Cade's voice entered, "Goes to show how things aren't always what they seem." He sighed and put his hands on his hips. He gestured at Greg, "So, you heading back soon?"

"You looking for a lift?" Greg gave a slight eye roll at Cade but it was in good humor. "Cause I'm not sitting next to a Morgan."

"Like I want to sit next to a Hojem," Cade countered. "And I'm not going anywhere with the bloody werewolf that thinks the whole thing is funny." He looked at Angela and then Sam and added, "By the way, the furbag said that he enjoyed the show and to tell this guy that he's expecting a call." He gave a respectful grin at Angela before turning away. He gave a parting phrase, "See ya at the house, Hojem," and turned to walk back to the house.

Greg sighed and looked at the Winchesters and Angela, "I guess, all's well that ends well. Thanks."

Angela nodded as Dean said, "No problem. Catch ya around." He waved at Greg before turning back to Sam and Angela, "Well I'm going to check on Hale. Later."

"See you in the morning. Unleash the kraken," Sam teased with a slight grin.

"Bitch," Dean muttered as he shook his head. He looked at Angela who was staring at him with a bemused expression. It was the kind that had him squirm at times since he could never tell what she was thinking when she stared at him like that. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," he teased her and earned a grin from her before heading back to the house.

Sam watched his brother head back before pulling on Angela's hand to press her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave a gentle squeeze around her middle in a hug. "It'll be awhile knowing him."

Angela hummed in response as she watched Dean head to the house as she snuggled into the hug Sam was giving her. She put a hand on his bicep and let her fingers finger his jacket. She teased gently, "You're in a good mood."

"Just relieved that this is over," Sam admitted as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Angela nodded at that. She knew what Sam wanted and it was as good a time as any. "Same here. I'm tired."

"Are you seeing him?"

Angela looked around. "Not now."

"Good."

It sounded like Sam was relieved that no one was making eyes at his girl. It was cute almost but Angela knew that it was because he didn't want her suffering from hallucinations. He wanted to help her. She said softly while looking out at the valley, "I don't know what to do about it. But I am trying. It's… just hard."

"You know I'm here for you," Sam murmured in her ear as he leaned against the Impala, pulling her against him.

"I know but… not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

Angela swallowed slightly and didn't say anything. Sam picked up on it and asked, "Is this about what you and Chris were talking about?"

"This may have been the end of this incident but…" Angela shook her head slightly. "Past is catching up with me. And I have a ton of other things to worry about." She shifted to look at Sam. "You mostly."

"And I'm fine for now," Sam insisted as he hugged her closer. "And we can't worry about it all the time. We got a job to do. You know… saving people."

Angela hummed in slight agreement. Sam was right on that account. They couldn't worry about the what ifs. But she knew that it wasn't a matter of if but when between her and Al-Hassan. And the secrets she still had surrounding that… It was the kind of thing that would piss both Winchesters off because she kept it a secret…

"I'm not mad, Angie. Just tell me before it escalates," Sam's voice murmured softly in her ear, telling her it would be okay.

Angela heard it and sighed. She leaned into Sam's embrace. True they managed to stop one thing from getting out of control but she got the feeling that this was far from over. She couldn't keep secrets but she didn't want to worry Sam or Dean and she definitely didn't want to worry Bobby. But the past caught up and she was going to have to fix it at some point. Even Orion fixed things before he went in an act of redemption. The question was would it be the same for her and it plagued her thoughts as she watched supposed enemies getting along. Maybe there was hope for the world.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there's a wrap. Looks like Al-Hassan ran away and things are getting back to normal more or less but Angie thinks there may be something else. Stay tuned for 5.09 Freaky Friday...


End file.
